To Want and Need
by Anesther
Summary: InuSan: She never meant to fall for him, to ache for his touch in the dead of night. But does she want him for who he is? Or does she need him only because he understands her pain? APRIL 10, 2010: CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. Chapter One

**To Want and Need

* * *

**

_A pool of crimson stretched out beneath her feet, seeping into the blackened ground as she watched on with confusion. She didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten to be there. All she knew was that there was something frightening here, the edginess that was tapping at the corner of her mind and telling her to run as a pit formed in her belly. _

_The sound of metal ringing reached her ears, and she glanced over her shoulder in alarm, her eyes scanning the perpetual black as her heart seemed to skip a beat from the shadow that caught her eye, but that was unclear for it could have stopped because of the slash she felt across her chest. _

The taijiya awoke in a cold sweat, her eyes wide as she tried to settle the frantic beat of her heart against her torso. Propping herself to her elbows, Sango looked around the forest, the once flickering light of the fire extinguished and the only source of light was now the silver rays from the moon. Closing her eyes for a moment, she placed her hand over her chest, feeling the rapid pulse that wouldn't seem to silence.

It was like this almost every night now. She'd dream of her brother, clad in black so his silhouette would mingle with the shadows that crept into her mind. There was no explanation as to why the nightmares were occurring more often; maybe it was simply out of the growing regret and anxiety that came from searching for Naraku, only to find him so he could slip away again.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sango pulled her knees up to her face, hugging them close to her as she buried her head into her arms. A little nudge from the left made her peek up, Kirara looking up at her with a show of concern for her mistress. Smiling a bit, she reached out and gently petted her behind the ears then offered her lap for her cat to sit. Mewing softly, the neko youkai jumped into the proffered lap, lying down as she cuddled close to Sango's belly, giving her friendly comfort while her mistress let the tears fall, knowing that she'd be the only one to see her spill her grief.

As the dawn rose, light spreading across the landscape, Sango and the group would set off again. Bright sunlight flitted between leaves, the sunny atmosphere matching the younger girl's perfectly, a smile set on her mouth as she animatedly chatted with the kistune who was asking for a piece of candy. Sango was on the gloomier side, not paying attention to the gentle breezes or scenery as she merely kept her eyes downward to the ground.

Kirara looked up to her mistress, and then hopped onto her shoulder as she sensed that she was lost in thought. Miroku too had noticed that the slayer was less than normal. Though she was not as much as a socialite like Kagome, she at least had nonchalant but calm expression.

The taijiya kept having her thoughts race with that of the nightmare, flashes of Kohaku's face always coming back. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice her pace quicken out of subconscious tension, and as Kirara jumped off, Sango bumped into the hanyou's back, causing him to trip over his feet but he caught himself in a handstand.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted at her from his upside down position, her eyes now wide from surprise as she was brought back to the real world. "Watch where you're going will ya?! Honestly," he continued as he set himself on his feet. "What kind of person doesn't watch where they're walking?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him. "I'm sure Sango-chan didn't mean to."

"Feh!" he said as he cocked his head at an arrogant angle. "She needs to watch it anyway, besides she's not known to be the spacey type."

"That isn't nice Inuyasha. Say sorry to Sango," the girl continued.

The hanyou crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. "Why should I? I didn't bump into her and send her flying down."

"Inuyasha sit!"

A second later, Inuyasha's head was two feet into the earth, a string of muffled curses coming back up.

"Isn't it a little early for violence?" Miroku asked.

Kagome turned to him. "Well he started it,"

Bringing his head back up, the hanyou questioned angrily, "How the hell did I start it?!"

Kneeling down in front of him, Kagome told him heatedly, "You started it because you didn't want to apologize to Sango."

"Really Inuyasha, you should've just done what Kagome told you to do," Shippo added as he licked the lollipop.

"Ha!" Inuyasha said as he propped himself up and sat down. "If anything, I should be the one getting an apology; I got knocked over and ended up kissing the dirt."

Sango blinked as she watched the exchange, still in a state of shock because she allowed her mind to overcome her enough to have her stop paying attention. Blinking again to clear her head, the taijiya tried to intervene but Kagome and Inuyasha kept arguing.

Sighing in exasperation, Sango slumped her shoulders as she walked over and patted the younger girl on the back. "Kagome, it's alright."

Stopping immediately, the teenager inquired. "Really?"

Nodding, Sango told her, "Yes, if anything, I should be telling him sorry. I just lost track of my mind for a minute."

"Oh, well alright." Kagome said in her usual happy tone, completely forgetting the hanyou that continued to sit on the ground.

"Well," the monk spoke after a moment. "Shall we keep going?"

At their simultaneous nods, Sango and Kagome started walking again, the others following behind as they left a slightly confused Inuyasha on the ground. As he picked himself up and started brushing off his haori, when he remembered that he never did get that apology.

* * *

The entourage continued walking on till they saw that they were approaching a village.

"Oh yay! Miroku, do we still have money?" Kagome asked him eagerly, hoping for a short stop.

The houshi reached into his haori and pulled out the money he had earned from performing an exorcism. "Yes, we still have money."

Shippo hopped onto his shoulder and started to tug at his collar. "Well let's go then! I wanna see what they got to eat!"

Kagome and Shippo took the money and happily skipped towards a hut where the smell of food could be detected. Miroku looked over his shoulder and called to the other two who were lagging behind somewhat.

"You two coming in?"

Sango was about to keep going, when the hanyou next to her spoke for them. "We're gonna wait out here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku followed after his other friends and entered the building.

The taijiya glanced warily at the hanyou, wondering what he was planning. She couldn't help but feel a knot tie itself inside her stomach. She watched silently as he turned his eyes over to her, inwardly cringing from the intensity of those golden suns. Sango pretended that she was alright, and so as to prove it, she raised an elegant eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

Inuyasha folded his arms and answered her with a question of his own. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Blinking at this unexpected question, Sango raised an eyebrow. "No; why would there be?"

He didn't seem thoroughly convinced and leaned back against a nearby tree. "You've just been acting a lot more strangely than usual. I mean, you don't normally just bump into people's backs."

Biting the inside of her bottom lip, the slayer wondered when he even bothered to care, or more impressively, how he could tell when he's usually too dense to understand anything. Maybe she was losing the ability to conceal her emotions from everybody. Mentally sighing, she turned to him and told him, "The only reason I lost myself was because I couldn't sleep last night."

"You never had a problem from sleeping on the ground before."

Sango mentally slapped herself from not thinking of the next sentence. "I just couldn't sleep. There's nothing wrong with that, I mean sometimes you don't go to sleep."

Inuyasha scoffed at her answer. "Keh, that's only because I don't need to sleep as much as you humans do. So far, your excuse isn't much Sango,"

He was right. She never could completely lie in front of him, for he always managed to see through them and could tell what was wrong, on these rare occasions. She couldn't tell him what was going on in her dreams; that's a sign of weakness and she would always believe that. On the other note, Sango never liked having her problems becoming those of the others, she'd much rather try and solve it on her own. And this time will be no different from the last or the ones that will follow.

"I know you're thinking that I'm having problems Inuyasha," Sango said calmly, turning her head to look at him in the eye. "But I have absolutely nothing to tell you, so don't concern yourself with me. There's nothing wrong."

Inuyasha's eyes lowered as he skeptically watched her; he knew that she was lying. Though he wouldn't tell her, he could hear her heartbeat race against her chest at night, smell the salty tears that came from the corners of her eyes as she dreamt something terrifying. If she didn't want to tell him, than he'll the matter there and allow her to tell him when she wants to, no use trying to involve yourself in something with a person who was as stubborn as you are.

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha told her as he caught the scent of food exiting the hut. Kagome waved them over and he began to walk over to them, Sango walking behind him as she asked herself, if he was the only one, other than Kirara, who knew. The idea was ridiculous, for it didn't seem like something Inuyasha would bother himself with, but this was another question that would not settle down.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Sango kept wondering about the half-demon's questions, for the thoughts swirling in her head would not cease. When Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, the slayer would turn her brown eyes over to him and carefully observed him, her gaze never faltering as she watched him argue and hit Shippo on his head, leading to cries of incoherent blubbering and the infamous word of subjugation.

Watching these childish and aggressive antics from her hanyou companion, the slayer sighed mentally at her assumptions. It truly isn't possible for him to understand, or even guess, what's going on through her head. As she thought this, Sango suddenly felt something skim across her bottom, and with a deadly glare in place, she stood from her spot and smacked the monk square in the face.

Miroku looked up at her sheepishly, a grin spread on his face from ear to ear. "Come now Sango was it necessary to hit me that hard?"

"Of course you perverted jerk!" Sango shouted heatedly, and gripped her Hiraikotsu, holding it threateningly close to his skull.

"All right, all right," the houshi said nervously as he held up his hands in defeat, mostly to keep her weapon at a distance away from his face.

The slayer lowered it a notch, but kept it firmly wedged between her and Miroku. Turning her attention back to the hanyou who was now spitting out dirt, Sango shook her head in disapproval, mostly directed to her previous ideas.

The kitsune teased the hanyou mercilessly again, thinking that he had won since he had Kagome on his side.

Inuyasha stared hard at Shippo and with a smirk, grabbed him hard by the skull and pushed his face into the hole made by his own face. "Now, what were you saying about being stronger than me?"

Flailing his arms wildly in the air, the fox child started crying out from the ground, and luckily for him, unfortunate for Inuyasha, Kagome saw this and told him to sit. But Inuyasha's face came crashing into Shippo's back instead of the earth.

This made Shippo cry out harder and jump immediately from his position to kick the hanyou in the back of the head.

"Stupid Inuyasha! Why'd you hit my back with that hard head of yours? We all know that your skull can kill someone."

Grumbling through gritted teeth, Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms, knowing he was beaten and to further continue would only lead to the result of an aching spine.

"Really Inuyasha," the miko said primly. "I keep telling you to take it easy on Shippo."

At this point, the hanyou lost all interest in what they were saying and leaned his head on his fist. He was annoyed. Not just with the crybaby and Kagome, but also with the other woman's endless scrutiny. Sango's eyes seemed to bore into his back and he was getting tired of it. Why she was doing it was beyond him, for he did nothing to her, well except from earlier.

Still, that was not enough of a strong reason to glare constantly at him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw just in time that she turned her head when he looked at her direction. He'll never understand that woman, or any other woman for that matter.

"Are you listening?" Kagome's voice inquired angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, would ya shut up already? I already know not to hit the runt,"

This broke out into another argument and Miroku shook his head while Sango only heaved a pensive sigh.

* * *

Night had fallen again, and the taijiya struggled to stay awake.

She refused to return to the endless darkness, for once she was there, she'd be under Naraku's subjection again, and she was frightened of the thought of never waking up to save her brother and avenge her people.

Did she fear Naraku though? No. Did she fear her mind? Yes.

She was frightened by the images that'd play in her mind when she was asleep. Haunted by them in her memory during the day, she was tortured endlessly when she was no longer awake to keep them buried to an extent.

_She'd watch with abhorrence as Naraku smiled and patted Kohaku on the head, the same affectionate gesture she'd always use on her brother. _

_Light would reflect off something made of metal, then as the streak of light stopped blinding her eyes, a sharp pain would be felt through her back, bringing her to her knees and she'd stare up, not into the face of her resurrected sibling, but the hard and cold face of her father. _

_Was did she do wrong? She had failed them all miserably. _

_If she was stronger, more durable and sturdy like a man, perhaps she wouldn't have watched them die because of her late warning. _

_Her father's silhouette would begin to fade, Kohaku standing at his side as he raised his weapon and in her father's place, Naraku would again pat Kohaku and smile as her blood stained the ground. _

_"Sango…"_

_She would stir as she fought for control. The voice was familiar; it was gentle and soothing, whispering to her, _

_"Rest… and give me your pain…"_

_Something delicate brushed against her cheek, she felt it's warmth as the darkness began to dissipate. She saw the light glow radiantly, and felt calm and peaceful as she drifted away. _

Sango opened her eyes to see the new dawn, spreading its golden rays along the forest floor. She just noticed that she couldn't recall when she had fallen asleep, and absentmindedly touched her cheek, the vivid feeling still in mind.

"Odd," she whispered to herself. Tilting her head to the tree over her head, the slayer caught the silver tendrils that dangled lazily over the edge of a tree branch.

Standing up to her full height, Sango stretched her tired muscles, and then petted her cat softly on the ears.

"Morning Sango-chan," a voice murmured to her.

Sango glanced over her shoulder and gave her friend a small smile. "Morning, Kagome-chan."

The miko yawned as the kitsune her slept on her lap woke up to the sound of their voices. "You guys are awfully chatty this early."

"Aw, shut it," Inuyasha huffed from the tree as he crossed his arms and jumped down.

Kagome frowned at him. "I'm, sorry; we didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," the hanyou retorted. "You disturbed the little runt right there. I was up a while ago."

Sango eyed him curiously and turned to him. "Were you now?"

The half-demon quirked an eyebrow at her tone, not pleased with the early interrogation. "Yeah; what ya got a problem with that or something?"

"No," she replied. "I'm just asking a simple question Inuyasha, no need to get so defensive."

"Too late," Shippo said as he rubbed his eyes and smirked at the silver-haired male.

Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha sauntered over and was about to hit the little fox demon on the head when he paused as his ears twitched on his head. A familiar gut wrenching scent reached his nose, causing him to automatically grip the hilt of his sword.

"Naraku's nearby."

* * *

A/N: Too short? I know. Next will be longer though, if I can make it.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy studying for school otherwise, I'd be updating my stories nonstop. Hope you guys aren't mad, at least it's a bit longer and hopefully the ending of this chapter will make up for it. -smiles sheepishly- Oh, and if you guys want more fluff and stuff, I did an Inu/San oneshot. I'm telling you guys and girls this because it's relative to this story and I might have the ending of the oneshot be the way it ends in this story. I'm still choosing. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Sango mounted Kirara along with Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha ran swiftly beside them, venom wasps now flying directly overhead. The saimyosho buzzed through the trees, maneuvering carefully in the dense foliage and switching to a different direction every few moments.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Shippo who clung tightly to the monk's robes.

No one replied immediately, for they noticed that the group of wasps had suddenly broken into two separate ways.

"Miroku," the hanyou called out. "You and Sango take the ones on the right."

With that said, Inuyasha and Kagome ran after the ones at the hard left.

Kirara turned to the right path, Sango hefting the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder as she scanned the area with furtive brown eyes. A quick movement from the left caught her attention, a chain gleaming in the brush as she met dark eyes that so resembled hers.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out.

The boy seemed to have heard her, but it was hard to tell for he only paid her a brief glance before increasing his sprint. The female taijiya jumped off her cat, leaping after her sibling and ignoring the calls of warning from her comrades.

"Kohaku, stop!" she shouted, throwing her boomerang so it could wedge itself into the earth and block the young boy's path. Kohaku turned fast on the ball of his heel, twirling his chain sickle in the air above his head, and then releasing it from his grasp. Quickly pulling out her katana, Sango blocked the oncoming weapon and rushed over to her brother. Kicking him from under the feet, Kohaku fell down but caught himself with one hand as the other unsheathed his sword, cutting into his sister's arm.

Sango seethed from the pain, then rose to her feet and slashed down her sword, trying to dislodge his weapon from his grip. Jumping upwards, the taijiya somersaulted in mid-air and landed gracefully behind Kohaku's back. With one swift slash, Sango deftly removed the other sword from his grasp.

"Sango!"

The female slayer ignored the calls from her companions, raising her katana high above her head, softly letting out gentle sobs.

"Kohaku…" she whispered. "Why can't you break free…?"

The boy blankly watched the woman, his mouth slightly parting as though he wished to speak, but his mind would not allow it. Kohaku's dark eyes traced his elder sister's face, his eyebrows raising themselves when he felt a warm drop of liquid fall onto his cheek.

"Kohaku, come." a voice ordered sourly.

Immediately, the young sibling pushed Sango from him, leaping backwards to land with ease at his master's feet. The group rushed up behind the female slayer, who was glaring icily at the self-proclaimed hanyou.

"You finally came out of hiding," Miroku said indignantly.

Naraku smirked and watched in sadistic glee that the young woman's eyes narrowed dangerously when he started patting her younger brother's head.

"Dear Sango, the reason he can't escape is because he doesn't wish to," he explained as he kept stroking Kohaku's head. "I already told you that."

The tears came of their own accord, and Sango didn't mind letting them see, for they were tears of anger. Grabbing her Hiraikotsu, she rushed towards Naraku, swinging it down only to have it recede because of his barrier.

"Come out from behind the shield you coward," Sango spat angrily.

The half-demon only smiled darkly, and told his slave, "Attack the woman Kohaku,"

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kohaku obediently replied then leapt out and with diligent speed, grabbed the end of his chain and pulled it back to his hand before releasing it. Sango blocked the oncoming attack with her boomerang,

"I said for you to come out bastard!" shouted the taijiya.

Naraku only raised his hand and ignored her, releasing a group of demons from behind him. Miroku sprinted forward and slashed down his shakujo on a demon that came up from behind Sango. The female taijiya gripped her sword and pushed against Kohaku's scythe, his body holding still on the dirt and sliding only slightly.

The houshi twirled his staff overhead, cutting into several other demons that came near.

"There's too many!" Shippo cried anxiously as he gripped onto Kirara's fur. The neko bit down into a youkai from the right, Miroku dodging several attacks as he stabbed another with the tip of his shakujo.

Sango and Kohaku continued their struggle, neither paying attention to anything else but each other. Both taijiyas leapt back then sprinted onward, their weapons clanging sharply in the air as they brought them down with fierce heavy strikes.

The boy kneeled down suddenly, gripped his sibling's legs with his own and caused her trip. Raising his chain sickle, Kohaku was held it threateningly above her chest. Sango only looked at his black gaze for a brief moment, and then kicked him in the stomach to back flip away from him.

"Kohaku stop this!" Sango pleaded. Once more the younger sibling didn't seem to have heard her, only raised his weapon to fly through the air and barely scathe her thigh.

A brilliant golden flash cut across the ground, breaking apart bits of rock and dirt as the only sound was the roar of the Wind Scar and the screeches of the demons being destroyed.

The hanyou rushed quickly forwards, his attention directed on the boy facing his elder sister. With one punch, he sent Kohaku flying through the air and fall onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango shouted at the hanyou.

The half-demon turned to face the slayer for a short moment, then turned around to face Naraku.

"You sure like playing with people's emotions." Inuyasha said casually as he tightened his rip on the Tetsusaiga.

Naraku narrowed his eyes but kept the smirk plastered on his face. "You know me well."

Inuyasha lifted his sword above his head, bringing it down as the same golden flash scratched the ground, Naraku not even bothering to deflect the attack. When the light had dissipated, Naraku's head was floating in the shield, Kohaku right at his side as he stared down at the group.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered as she fell to her knees.

"Do not worry Sango," the other hanyou said to her. "You'll see your precious brother very soon."

Kagome walked over to her friend, patting her back as Sango clenched her hands into fists, hanging her head down low in shame and regret at her failure.

* * *

That night Sango tossed and turned in her restless sleep. Rolling onto her stomach, she placed her head onto her arms, her eyelids half closed as she gazed out into the dark brush, recalling her brother's gentle timid face from so long ago, and comparing it to the empty expression he always wore now. 

A small whimper came from the back of her throat, propping herself up to sit with her arms around her knees. Sango remained in that position for a while before standing to her full height, and taking several steps forward.

A gentle mew from behind caught her attention and she smiled slowly when she saw Kirara watching her quietly.

"I'll be back." The taijiya reassured her as she silently continued walking into the dense forest.

She trudged onwards with compelling unawareness, her head bent down as she gazed blankly at nothing in particular. Subconsciously, she halted in her steps, knowing that she was now far enough away from the campsite. Tears then glittered in her dark eyes, whether from the pain in her heart or the pain in her hands as she started to hit a tree with all the force she could muster.

Flashes of her brother and family crossed her mind, too fast for her to even follow and was only paying attention to the splinters entering her knuckles, blood seeping out from where the skin had been stripped away.

Panting now from raging emotions, Sango pulled back her fist again to hit the tree but something clasped onto her wrist preventing her from punching the bark; whirling around, her brown eyes widened in surprise to see golden orbs looking back at her.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

The half-demon brought her hand to his face, his eyes closing a fraction as he reached down to take the other one, the dark blood bold in contrast compared to her pale skin.

"You're so upset, that you have to take your rage out on yourself." Inuyasha whispered gently, licking away the blood that was on her knuckles.

The slayer was too stunned to say anything, only turning her head so she wouldn't have to face him; she felt ashamed and embarrassed that he, out of all people, would be the one to see her in such a state. Inuyasha watched her carefully as he licked away the red drops from the scratches. Once there was no more, he lowered her hands but didn't let go of her wrists.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She remained completely silent for a while, only paying attention to the way he was tenderly stroking her hands, wondering why he cared.

Finally managing to find her voice, Sango whispered bitterly, "You must find me pathetic."

"Why would I think that?" Inuyasha questioned his tone as soft as she ever heard it.

Pulling away from him, the taijiya turned around and pressed her forehead against the tree she was hitting a few minutes ago. "I know you do Inuyasha," she told him. "There's no reason to pretend you don't look at me like that."

The hanyou was now completely lost; why would he find her pathetic and pitiful? There was absolutely no reason to remark her with such words. Slowly coming up behind her, Inuyasha touched her shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin seep out through the fabric.

"Then you're sadly mistaken Sango. I don't think that of you, nor will I ever,"

"Stop lying," she harshly whispered, causing the hanyou to flinch from surprise.

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders and carefully turned her to face him, and when Sango still refused to face him, he tilted her head with his finger. "I'm not lying." he replied.

The young woman raised her head on her own accord, losing herself in the tenderness swirling in those golden depths. Who knew that the aggressive Inuyasha could be so comforting? At the thought, she chuckled softly, the silver haired male quirking an eyebrow as he now tilted his head to the left as confusion was now written all over his face.

"What is it?"

Sango shut her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing, it was something stupid."

She suddenly felt something wrap around her, and her eyes shot open when she realized that he was embracing her. Surprise by this sudden action, her body became stiff and rigid, not used to being hugged. Sango then felt Inuyasha's hands stroking her hair; soothing, long movements that made her body relax at their gentle touch.

"You can come to me if you want to talk," Inuyasha murmured in her ear, his senses drowning in sheer delight on her scent. "Just know that I'm here." At least with him, she didn't have to worry about his hands wandering in places she didn't want them to be; though he wouldn't admit it, it angered him to watch the monk always try to grope the demon exterminator.

She didn't know what to say; she was either surprised that it was because the words came from his mouth or the fact that he used a tender and gentle tone as he spoke them. Sango slid her arms upwards, wrapping them around his back as she pushed herself closer to him, breathing in his masculine scent as she felt the hardness of his chest and abs against her breast.

_What are you thinking baka? _A voice shouted at her.

She ignored the voice, though deep down, she knew that it was right. Even so she let the embrace continue, raising her head to look at Inuyasha's golden oculars, noticing that they had become burnished amber, her mouth parting a fraction.

_Stop before you do something you'll regret! _The voice shouted even louder.

Moving closer, Sango brushed her lips against his, the gesture was tentative and delicate, the voice screaming at her to stop but something else cried out, dying for her to get rid of the loneliness she always felt since she escaped death's grip.

Startled by her action, the hanyou returned the action, just as light but a little longer wondering if the girl only meant it as an act of simple friendship.

Would he be disappointed if that was all there was to it?

Did he even care?

"Thank you," she murmured as she curved her hands around his neck before trailing them down his chest. "It means a lot that you care."

He smiled at that, letting his hands linger at her slender waist. She wasn't pushing him away, not like with Miroku. She was leaning closer, pressing her soft form against his. Licking his lips, he wondered if she knew the effects it was having on him.

"I care," he whispered. "I'm just not good at showing it."

"You don't have to," the exterminator stood up on her toes to meet his mouth again, this time no where as nervous as the first. There was confidence and need all in one, demanding something that could only be filled out by him.

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

Her exotic dark eyes teased him, a radiant smile shining as she nodded and their lips met. Inuyasha then pulled away, sliding his mouth along her cheek and down to her neck till he was near her collarbone. The fabric started to fall away from her neck, exposing the smooth skin that always remained hidden from view. Sango felt her head spinning, allowing herself to get lost in the small heated kisses he placed along her body.

The hanyou was gentle at first, but as it continued, the taijiya didn't want it like that. She whispered with a sense of plead in her voice, that she wanted the pain to go away, so to rid help her, he became more passionate, his caresses more bold as he explored her body. Inuyasha captured her mouth with his, delving his tongue into the moist cavern as he felt her hands make languid movements over his back and across his chest.

When the last shred of clothing was removed, Sango slowly entered him with a sigh, at first awkward and slow, but it gained momentum with each thrust, his hands gripping her hips as he dipped to meet her, her fingers bruising his wrists as their bodies began aligning themselves together in a never ending rhythm.

His heart beat increased with adrenaline as the woman pulled him closer, watching her closely as her skin seemed to glow in the pale light, her dark hair falling over her shoulders and tangling with his. Sliding his hands up and down her body, he wondered whether he should take her; rob her of her innocence with his hanyou desires.

"Inuyasha…" her voice sounded lyrical when she spoke to him. Looking down at her beautiful face, Inuyasha felt her hand cup the side of her face. A winsome but lovely smile was directed towards him, her soft brown eyes melting him with their sheer luminescence. Moving forwards, the half-demon smiled back, a genuine smile when he saw that he wasn't seeing the grief stricken sister, or the Sango that reveled in battle, he was looking down at Sango, the woman and was happy to finally meet her.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: -bows down repeatedly- I apologize for not updating quickly but it's been getting harder to find time on the computer now a days, especially since I have homework over the break. How f$#&ed up is that huh? Anyhoo, I hope you guys and girls like this chapter.

And also, I'm going to thank _whocares666 _again, for telling me about the ending of my 3rd chapter was similar to another fic on the site. I had no idea that it'd be like mine, and I've seen it on the author's profile since she's on my faves, but I didn't want to read it since I would feel like I'd get ideas by stealing. Though it happened anyway... -sighs-

To read this uber beautiful story, look for 'Lonely in Your Nightmare' by Wheezambu. It's amazing and I highly recommend it. I'll try to make next chapter longer, alright peoples? Thanks for your patience.

* * *

The bright light from the new dawn filled the lush greenery of the forest, birds waking the young miko from a peaceful slumber. Rubbing her eyes from the sleep of last night, she stretched lazily and stood from her spot. Everything was quiet, and no sound was made at all. She could've enjoyed the serenity of the morning, were it not for the usual brutal encounter between kitsune and hanyou. Kagome sighed.

The continuation of their search for Naraku was strangely quiet, hardly any one spoke to the other. Shippo glanced back and forth between the adults, and drummed his thumbs on his arm in growing boredom. "Will someone do something already?" he asked in a huff.

Inuyasha turned around to look at him. "Ah shut it will ya? If you're so bored, why don't you get a demon to chase you around? At least this way will have peace and quiet, and get rid of you at the same time."

"Inuyasha," Kagome warningly scowled.

The hanyou cocked his head. "What? If you want me to stay quiet, tell that little shit to keep his mouth shut."

"I'm not a little shit!" Shippo yelled angrily.

"Then prove it by shutting up!" the half-demon retorted.

At this point, the fox was just glad to have some sort of outburst. He couldn't really stand if the quiet lasted too long. He smiled mischievously; it was always fun to rile up Inuyasha, he couldn't deny that.

The taijiya watched Inuyasha fight with Shippo, the vexation clear on his face as he kept his arms crossed tightly across his chest. The serenity he had on his handsome face was etched into her memory, the gentleness in his golden eyes as he softly caressed her with those brutal claws and rough hands. She never knew, or even thought, he was capable of such tenderness or such understanding. But she wondered what would change between them and the others.

If they found out, what would they think? What would they say?

Sango licked her suddenly dry lips, glancing up from the ground to watch Inuyasha's long and confident strides, silver hair swaying slightly behind his back. She would have to talk with him; she highly valued Kagome's friendship and Miroku's assuring presence. There had been so much she had already lost and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to find peace with herself if they had begun to hate her.

When it felt that they had been walking longer than a few hours, Kagome and Shippo asked if they could stop for a brief break. The hanyou rolled his eyes but didn't bother to reply anything, much to their surprise; Inuyasha then left off in a different direction, saying he was going to look for something. Kagome shrugged it off as she handed Shippo a lollipop and opened two cans of soda for her and Miroku, who thankfully took the drink.

"I wonder if Naraku has already gone far ahead." The fox child thought out loud as he gave his candy another lick.

"Most likely he has," Miroku replied casually.

Naraku was always capable of retreating quickly after an encounter, much to the entourage's dismay. He was always one step ahead.

Sango glanced at her companions and the deep, almost hidden, doubt lingering in their voices, and she sighed heavily. A familiar mew from Kirara made the young woman turn to her cat, petting her behind her soft black ears. The neko youkai's purr came out automatically, enjoying the gentle touch. Her eyes then opened slowly, red eyes narrowing in perplexity.

Kirara inched closer to Sango, her nose twitching at the slight change in the exterminator's scent. There was nothing alarming about the smell on Sango's clothes or skin, but it was merely strange that Inuyasha's scent would be on her; along with the scent of…

The cat's ears suddenly flattened, causing Sango to raise a brow when her feline friend jerked back sharply.

"Kirara?" she questioned her, reaching her hand out to pet her again.

The cat glanced at her, and then sniffed the air surrounding the human female again; she was right. Hearing a crack from behind her, the cat cocked her furry head, looking up at the hanyou who held two perfectly skinned rabbits in one hand.

"Agh! Inuyasha killed bunnies!" Shippo cried out as he began to point at the animals dangling bodies.

"Calm down, will ya?" Inuyasha replied calmly. "Their death was quick and painless."

Kagome watched the half-demon place each rabbit on a stick near a fire that he started up. "You don't need to go into details Inuyasha." She told him primly.

He scoffed as he began to turn the rabbits idly on the sticks, making sure that each side was evenly cooked. Sango observed him even closer than earlier, examining the movements of his hands, claws slightly gleaming from the crackling flames. Heart now pounding, Sango turned her head away to look at something else.

Inuyasha sensed it; the quickening of the pulse, rush of adrenaline and hot attraction of an excited female. Slowly looking up, the hanyou stared at the young demon slayer, knowing that it was her. He didn't deny that he felt similar feelings towards the woman, recollecting the supple limbs that wrapped warmly around his neck, soft pleas ringing in his ears. Inuyasha returned his attention back to the roasting rabbits on the fire, trying to direct his thoughts in another direction.

Sango was in need of comfort; so he wanted to help her. That's all there was to it, and it would be a hurtful lie were he to tell himself, or her, that there was more to it. She was his friend, a friend who carried heavy amounts of grief in her fragile heart. But what gave him the idea to believe, that he was the only one to aid her through her hurt? Inuyasha knew, deep down, that she couldn't really let the others know about the nightmares and hidden tears. Kagome was too innocent to fully comprehend the true depths of that murky darkness; Miroku, having actually felt the weight of something emotionally painful, could help the slayer, but the hanyou couldn't help thinking that their loneliness was different.

He didn't know how, but it just felt albeit different. The loss of losing a father was a common ground between the monk and exterminator; but that seemed to be the only thing they seemed to resemble. Miroku had two other people to turn to, while Sango had to depend on herself and her thirst for vengeance. Inuyasha understood how she felt, and maybe that was why when they first met, he wasn't able to kill her. In the beginning, he wondered if it would be best to end her suffering, rather than watch her manipulated by Naraku. But the anger and fierceness, detected in those brown eyes resembled what he always saw when he looked at his own reflection. They even came close to looking like Kikyo's, the day she shot him.

The half-demon mentally slapped himself.

Sango was different from Kikyo, just like Kikyo was different than Kagome. He suddenly wondered if Sango felt guilty that he was helping her that way. With his heart already torn between Kikyo and Kagome, did the woman think she would only cause him more conflict?

Smelling that the rabbits were now ready to be eaten, Inuyasha pulled them the ends of the sticks out from the dirt. He'll have to talk to Sango, next chance they get.

* * *

When night had finally fallen, Sango and Inuyasha both didn't fall asleep, each drowning in their own thoughts. The hanyou glanced down from his perch, and he saw that Sango was looking up at him too.

Jumping down quietly, he kneeled down in front of the slayer. Dark eyes clashed with gold, and the slayer suddenly felt heat rush to her cheeks, the intensity of those suns seeming to burn her skin. The hanyou was carefully watching her, before he stood to his full height and turned his back to her. Sango quietly sat still, when he glanced over his shoulder and they communicated with their eyes. Hesitantly, she stood up and walked slowly behind him.

Once they were quite a distance from the campsite, Inuyasha came to a halt, causing the young woman to stop in her steps as well when she didn't hear his footsteps crunching the fallen leaves.

Sango took a deep breath, now feeling a tightness in her stomach with a growing anxiety.

"Do you regret anything?" the half-demon asked suddenly, his eyes focused on the crescent moon above them.

The taijiya looked down, clasping her hands together in front of her. "No… I don't,"

"Really?" Inuyasha inquired softly.

Again his voice was low and gentle, like last night. Her lips felt dry while her mouth seemed to be gaining a bit more saliva. It was odd hearing him talk this way still. It must've felt like too long for him to wait for an answer, so she spoke up. "I really don't regret anything Inuyasha. I'm happy that you care, so of course I won't take back anything."

Without her awareness of it, Inuyasha was in front of her now, looking down at her as he played with a loose lock of her hair. "Tell me what does worry you,"

Taking a baby step back, the exterminator sighed lightly. Walking over to a tree, Sango sat down at the tree's base, and leaned against it. He joined her immediately, crossing his arms over his chest as he patiently waited for her to speak.

Trying to find the right words, Sango started carefully. "I suppose… It's about Kagome and Kikyo."

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "So, you're wondering if this complicates things between me and them."

Nodding, Sango turned her head to look at him. He didn't seem at all surprised that she was talking about it, and she thought to herself whether to be relieved or angry. Kagome was still her friend; for now anyway. Inuyasha's eyes remained distant and he his gaze never wavered the distance. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally talked.

"I've been thinking about it too, but it isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame on their pain, it'll be because of me."

"You're just trying to help me though," Sango said quickly, suddenly putting her hand on his. Feeling her callused fingers touch his skin, Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye, taken aback by her action. This caught her notice, and Sango's eyes turned downcast to stare at her hand holding his. Instead of withdrawing, she only tightened her grip.

"Inuyasha," she said in a tender tone, her voice somehow a caress. Facing him now, the silver haired male blinked at her, while she shifted closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "We know that I'm to blame, and I'm a horrible person for hurting Kagome."

"Then we'll share the blame." Inuyasha replied in a suddenly harsh tone, causing Sango to flinch. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, scolding himself for being too hard, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing a soft feathery kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry," he whispered, tilting her chin up to look at her, losing himself in her brown eyes. "As I said though, we'll share the blame; alright?"

Sango, for the second time, gave him a resplendent, genuine smile. "Alright,"


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: I know...you guys are pissed. But can you blame me? I got stuck with more homework the day I went back to school and ya know what? I still got MORE. -sobs- And my laptop was taken so I couldn't work as much as I liked. This chappie here -points down- I managed to write the whole thing _today _which was not an easy feat I'll tell you...so I did this for you peoples. Hope you like it and hope it makes up for my absence. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

* * *

The hanyou and exterminator had indeed shared the blame; but they seemed to be sharing different parts of their betrayal to the others. Inuyasha now had to decide between helping his friend and choosing which woman he loved the most. Sango held the guilt of turning her back on Kagome and Miroku, even more so, the guilt she felt when she looked at Inuyasha or visa versa.

His comforting presence should've been enough to suffice the hurt she felt, but she seemed to be enjoying his chaste kisses and his gentle embrace. Over the course of weeks, the nightmares of Kohaku's death and Naraku's victory had stopped for awhile; but she wasn't completely free from other ways of her turmoil her subconscious would conjure.

Taking a deep sigh, Sango looked over behind her shoulder, tilting her head to look up at the golden gaze staring off into the indigo skies. Inuyasha noticed this and slowly looked down at her, inwardly smiling at her iridescent locks of lush brown, shining in the moon's pale glow. Nuzzling his nose against the back of her head, he breathed in her scent as he pulled her closer to his chest.

The taijiya closed her eyes, and looked back up into the clump of leaves overhead. "It's peaceful isn't it?" she inquired, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, it is," he murmured, eyes softening at the genuine smile spread on her face. When this woman did smile, it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. Smiles so warm and rare…gracing those soft pink petals he always ached to touch with his own. Her cheeks flushed at his intense gaze, melting inside when she then felt his claws trace her skin.

Eyes now closing in passionate wont, Sango felt his lips skim across hers, which she immediately responded to. At times like this, she'd forget her guilt and pain; she'd let herself simply lose her mind in the wake of the pleasure her half-demon companion evoked. Deepening the kiss, she pulled him closer as though she was drowning, forgetting their friends, and Naraku. She just didn't care at that point.

xXx

"How much farther?" Shippo whined.

"We should be there by nighttime," Kagome answered readily. "Right Inuyasha?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the silver haired male.

Shrugging in response, Inuyasha looked at the young slayer from the corner of his eyes; her clothes did do justice for that voluptuous figure she possessed, but he much preferred it when they were removed. The exterminator must have heard those lecherous thoughts, for she inclined her head to glimpse at him. A smirk suddenly spread out on his face, and to his delightful surprise, she responded by returning the simple gesture. He felt pride and joy that he was the only one, besides her brother, who was the recipient of those lovely smirks.

Sango didn't know why, but her heart was much lighter since she began talking with Inuyasha. And now, when her mouth usually found it difficult to turn up, she seemed to be doing it more often, but they were only directed at him. Kirara mewed on her shoulder, and she grinned brightly at the fire cat, with a burst of soft giggles emanating from her throat.

Ears twitching at the effervescent sound, the hanyou couldn't help the smile that threatened to ruin his somber expression. Managing to keep it hidden, a movement from his left caught his attention, narrowing his eyes in recognition at the many times he's seen that face and itching hand. He felt the same way, but he didn't stroke her in public.

A warning growl rumbled from deep in his chest, stopping the hand short from that delectable derriere. Miroku chuckled nervously at the glowering stare his male companion was giving him right now. He was right; over the past few weeks, he had noticed the change between the slayer and half-demon. Their moods seemed to have lightened and Sango began showing signs of happiness that weren't there before. Not only that, but Inuyasha's gruff demeanor dwindled to an extent.

Something was going on between those two, but it was too early for assumptions, much less confront the pair about it. He'll observe for now...then ask.

The group had arrived by nightfall, and were greeted by Kaede with the usual 'how was the trip?' Kagome for one, was just that they had arrived before wandering youkai had shown up.

Now sitting down on the tatami mat, Kagome smiled at the sense of returning home. It wasn't her real home, but the fact that she was surrounded by loved ones was enough to make her feel welcome. Pulling out some instant ramen, she assured Kaede that it wasn't necessary to worry about preparing the meal.

Inuyasha leaned against the trunk of the tree, arms behind his head with one leg bent at the knee. Hearing a sound from his right, he opened his eyes to meet the brown oculars staring at him. "Kagome wants to know if any sort of ramen is all right with you,"

Grunting in response, the hanyou turned his attention back to his thoughts. Sango wondered if he wanted to be alone, but she didn't know that she was object of his mind at the moment. When he saw that monk making his habitual move, the growl was unexpected and the feeling of jealousy and anger came bubbling to the surface.

True that the houshi's actions always left him annoyed, but this time was different. When he took Sango into his arms and made love to her when she coaxed him to, his scent was left on hers, just as hers was on him; so watching the monk try and touch something with his smell lingering about that curvy form, brought out his instinct to protect what was his. This stunned him at the ferocity he had going through his head. If it weren't for the fact of how odd and surprising it would look to everyone, he would've have cut off that roving hand in an instant.

Callused fingers gingerly touching his skin pushed aside those ideas. "Hey, it should be ready in a minute; you want to head back now?" Sango inquired politely.

For a second, he didn't know what she was referring to. Nodding as his answer, he followed obediently behind her, knowing that his tongue had grown lame.

xXx

"Hiraikotsu!"

The giant bone boomerang flew in the air at marvelous speed, marking a direct hit on the youkai that had attacked her and Miroku a few short moments ago. Another demon suddenly burst out, taking the place of the demon now wriggling on the ground. Miroku immediately took care of it with several of his sutras, causing little sparks to fly from the giant head.

The taijiya landed beside the youkai corpse, looking it over indifferently. The monk silently approached her, standing beside her with curiosity. Now that he got a close look, she did look more rejuvenated, and calmer than before.

"That didn't take long," said Sango, walking over to the body and prodding it a bit with her toe. Miroku agreed with a shake of his head, his mind wandering off somewhere else. Putting on one of his grins, the monk went up next to her, eyeing her with one of his surreptitious gazes, but it must've looked lecherous by the way she physically recoiled an inch or two. She didn't say anything though.

"So my dear Sango, shall we return to the village? I'm quite positive that they're wondering where we are,"

Complying without word, Sango started walking behind him but stopped short in her steps. There was something in his voice that she didn't like; it was a simple feeling, the kind you feel when you think that they know something, a secret that is unknown to you, even though it's yours.

"Coming, Sango?" Miroku inquired, looking over his shoulder as he waited for her.

Mentally shaking her head, she scolded herself silently; imagining things like that weren't good for her. Her head was already swimming with other thoughts; she didn't need to paranoia involved as well. Now right at his side, she kept a vigilant stare ahead on the grove of trees that hid the small village behind them.

Everything was silent between the exterminator and monk for a short while; then she felt his hand again, the same slow caresses causing her body to tense. Sango stopped walking, her free hand tightening into a fist.

"Stop it," her command was low and bitter.

This new tone of voice had his hand stop with a jerk; damn it, he pissed her off again. With eyes now widened a fraction, Miroku waited for his pummeling, his punishment for touching her inappropriately. But there was none. Where was his slap? He felt like apologizing of a sudden, and nervousness crept into him, the tingles of anxiety children feel when caught by adults.

"Sango," he began but she cut him off.

"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered quietly. "Don't do that anymore,"

Miroku blinked away his confusion. "You're not going to hit me?" he couldn't shake off his need to know why he wasn't being beaten to a pulp right now.

"No," she responded. "I just don't want you touching me like that anymore. It's…uncomfortable."

"I understand Sango,"

Giving him a brief glance, the taijiya nodded in acknowledgement before walking again, leaving a bewildered Miroku contemplating new theories and questioning what has been going on.

xXx

Inuyasha sensed the sudden withdrawal she was giving to him tonight; though she was the one who told him they needed to talk, Sango seemed to not even want to converse at all with him. Cantering over to the slayer, the hanyou sat on his heels and placed his hands in-between his les, positioning himself like a dog.

"So, what did ya want?" he asked. "I know for a fact you didn't just want me out here for no reason,"

At first, her eyes were glazed over with unspoken emotions before her head jerked, surprise written on her face like it dawned on her just now that he was there. Sighing out loud, the half-demon shifted closer to Sango, his nose touching the tip of hers. "Explanation,"

Looking down, Sango felt that gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tilting her head back up to meet his eyes, she asked, "Do you think Miroku knows?"

This setback made Inuyasha quirk a heavy eyebrow, wondering what she meant. "How is it that he knows? Sure as hell he can't smell anything on us,"

"I know that Inuyasha," she told him calmly. "It's the way he's interrogating me; he's not direct but…"

"But?"

"It's complicated as to how he noticed, but it's the way he looks at me," she then glanced at him. "You haven't noticed?"

In truth, the hanyou had caught the wary short looks the monk threw at him. And the closer he inspected the expression; Inuyasha saw a tinge of jealousy and resentment in his companion's eyes. He brushed it off, but he knew that those feelings were there, lurking within the curious gaze.

"I did actually," he told her, not wanting to lie. "But that's impossible, we were careful,"

"But it's Houshi-sama we're talking about Inuyasha," she reminded him.

Ah, yes, the hanyou thought scornfully. That monk was always sharp, especially when it came to relationships. Scoffing in anger, Inuyasha stood to his full height, arms akimbo and turning his attention to the orange and pink sky; now this definitely caused a problem. If one knew, then undoubtedly they would report to the other. Miroku wouldn't be that difficult to solve. Kagome was the real block in the path.

"We should probably lie low for a while Sango," Inuyasha told her. "It wouldn't be a good idea seeing each other in secret with Miroku snooping around in our business."

"Our business?" questioned Sango. "You mean our betrayal and lies don't you?"

Inuyasha turned around to face her. "Exactly, our business. It has absolutely nothing to do with the others,"

"It has everything to do with them Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, her patience wearing thin as her ire slowly rose to its peak.

"So you're telling me you would prefer it if we came clean and told them what we've been doing? Is that truly what you want?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then how do you propose we break it to them?" he asked, eyes narrowing, wanting her to understand.

"I don't know!"

Trembling now, Sango sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands while trying to control the tears threatening to fall. Inuyasha's heart wrenched itself in a new pain of regret; he didn't want her to cry, he never wanted to be the one to hurt her. Walking over to her now, he sat beside her and carefully wrapped her in his arms. Stroking her hair, Inuyasha created soothing hushing sounds, wanting her to stop crying.

"It's alright," he murmured softly, pulling her tighter into his chest where his haori began to dampen from the salty droplets. "Sango, don't cry please. I'm sorry,"

Shaking her head, the slayer turned her head up, those dark eyes glistening with tears. "Don't be sorry, I hate it when people feel sorry for me. I just…I don't want this guilt anymore. I feel like a traitor, and even though you said we would share the blame, I still…feel so miserable…!" she choked out the last few words, fresh tears streamed down her angelic face, hair now sticking to her cheeks from the wetness that seeped in.

The hanyou's eyes softened explicably, showing a tenderness he only revealed to his demon exterminator. Wiping away the drops, he pushed back her locks behind her ears, rocking her slowly back and forth in effort to silence her cries. Though he didn't show it, his conscience was enjoying the nagging it was able to do to him these past few days.

He felt the same as Sango, but his head was a bit clearer than hers. He understood how she felt; she didn't want to lie to her friends, and he didn't want to keep their secret rendezvous' from Miroku and Kagome either, but unfortunately, things aren't so simple. They weren't ready for the truth to be revealed, and in the course of that action, what would happen?

They'd resent him yes, but that didn't matter to him; what concerned him were the looks they might give Sango. They might be crueler to her than to him, because she was the reason that he went with her. It didn't matter if she needed comfort; when humans felt betrayed or angry, they'd turn on their own without remorse or second thoughts.

They weren't ready to hear the truth. And Sango wasn't ready for their hate.

xXx

A week had passed since that night, and the two kept their distance enough to make it appear that they weren't avoiding each other, but they weren't involved. To all eyes, everything was like a typical day for them.

Kagome was in her era right now, trying to catch up with her homework and family time. At the moment however, she was consulting the fruit aisle as she studied the list her mother had given.

"Are we done yet sis?" Souta asked.

"No, we still have several things to get," Turning back to the little paper in her slim fingers, the girl groaned in frustration. "Why can't I find anything anymore? It's like they switched around the inside of the store while I was gone,"

Souta sighed as he walked past her. "Well, I'm going to look for those pickled radishes that jii-chan wants, I'll be back,"

Before she could reply, he was already gone. Sighing, Kagome found what she was looking for and continued pushing the cart down the aisle. She was scouting for the other items, but her mind was reeling with questions; for instance, the others were acting quite abnormal in their cases. Inuyasha was easily perturbed for the littlest things, and though that was his nature, it became more often. Miroku was acting quite strange as well and so was Sango.

At first, she wondered if something had happened between the two, because the day they returned back from their short expedition, Miroku was awfully less cheerful and Sango was solemn. Inuyasha even glared at Miroku for some reason which he never did.

Was there something going on between Sango and Miroku? The real puzzling question was: what did Inuyasha have to do with it?

"Agh, damn it!" she shouted, causing the other grocers and shoppers to stare at her with wide eyes and mild surprise at the outburst. She hated being left in the dark; why couldn't they just come out with it? She swore vehemently that she would discover the reasons for their odd behaviors. "I will figure this out!"

"Geez sis," Souta said casually. "It's not that hard to figure out the store."

xXx

Sango felt the need to breathe at the moment, and with a muttered excuse, she walked outside into the chilly night air, but she didn't mind it. In fact, she found it slightly refreshing compared to the suffocating feeling she's had these past few days.

And there were the consistent dreams.

She'd fall asleep only to awaken to beautiful golden eyes staring down at her from a handsome face. Then in the early hours of the morning, she'd wake up in a sweat, dazed by what had happened in her sleep only for her recognition to come crashing back about what she had been thinking.

How was it that she felt such a strong attraction towards Inuyasha? There was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't good looking, but these feelings of wont were driving her to madness. They weren't even in a real relationship…she thought. Even if that was true, an unexpected hunger for him was beginning to blossom, and it confused her with the way her body was reacting by the mere mention of his name or presence. A voice in her head suggested a reason, one that had her blushing from the possibility and improbability of the whole thing.

It couldn't be that…anything but that!

Continuing her fruitless efforts to set aside the ridiculous notions that were rampaging in her head, Sango let her lips become a thin line of agitation as she plopped down onto the ground. She prayed to the gods that she wasn't feeling love towards the hanyou. It was bad enough that he was helping her through all of this, but it would only complicate the matters more if she even felt the slightest bit of romantic affection.

The exterminator was happy that they had decided to remain at a distance, but that was around the time when her ability to rein in those feelings were beginning to spill. It made her wonder, think about what she would do, what _Inuyasha _would do if she did feel that way.

That's impossible, she decided, he doesn't even feel remotely the same way.

Disappointment and sadness clouded over her, hovering over her heart and mind. Sango didn't want to admit it, mostly to herself, that he was doing this for her as a friend, because he felt obligated to massage away those terrible aches. After all, he loves Kagome and Kikyo, so what did he need her for?

Pulling her knees closer to her face, Sango remained in that position for a few moments. Not even hearing the quiet footfalls from behind.

"Why are you out here?" a voice, familiar and warm reached her ears. Turning around, Sango looked up Inuyasha.

"I just felt like going outside for a while," she replied cordially.

Looking up at the skies, the half-demon sat down beside her without a word, naturally and without thinking since he had been doing this like a routine as of late. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha laid back on the cool grass, stretching his muscles from the lack of action they'd had for a while. Glancing at her out the corner of his eye, the hanyou brushed her thigh to get her attention, but suddenly recollecting a timbre of excitement from the times he had been able to feel those legs beneath his.

It must've affected her too, he thought when he heard the sharp intake of air. Her scent went into his nostrils, loving the sweetness of it that he wouldn't mind getting drunk by the delicious smell. He definitely got her attention now, puzzlement in those gorgeously stunning eyes, curiosity drawn on the lines of that beautiful face. Sitting up halfway, he made sure that she met his eyes. Sango's dark eyes met his, and a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"You're pretty when you blush; you know that?"

If anything, the pink stain only darkened in stark contrast on her light skin. Scooting closer, the half-demon felt his demon blood react, their close proximity making his heart beat faster, building till he thought he would explode. With deliberate restraint, Inuyasha merely skimmed his mouth across those soft lips; his eyes widened a fraction at the reaction her body signaled to him, leaning in even closer her hand gingerly brushing his cheek.

Before he lost himself, Inuyasha felt relieved when he felt the slayer's lips crash down onto his, demanding access. Without complaint, he allowed her and with eagerness she dove in, teeth clashing against teeth while her arms wrapped around his neck, and he smirked when her body shivered at the sensuous path he trailed along her thighs and back up to her slender waist.

"Inuyasha," Sango murmured, her breath tickling the side of his neck. "I missed this."

Inuyasha smiled at her, letting the tip of his fangs move along that tantalizing flesh, wondering what she would say if he suddenly marked her as his mate. For now, he just wanted her, and pretty confident in his assumption, she wanted him right now too.

And he was more than happy to give in to their sensations.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Any suggestions on how to do your work and update at the same time? Yeah...I'm not doing so well. I'll try to update ASAP; blame the adults in my life, they like to bug me. **

**On with the chapter...!

* * *

**

Chapter Six

* * *

Eyes now cast obliquely, the hanyou watched the sleeping form of the slayer. A tender smile, without reason, spread the line of his lips, and with ginger movements, brushed several strands of hair away from the curve of her neck and slender shoulder. She seemed to mumble something incoherent, causing him to lean closer, placing a feathery kiss on her cheek.

This made the woman pull him closer, a soft sigh leaving her lips, her hands now stroking unconsciously through his hair.

Something touched his half demon heart, a feeling akin to completion and delight; he found it stupid, maybe even foolish, that he would be having such a raw emotion flitting around in him like a lovesick puppy.

He didn't deny it-whether he couldn't or he wouldn't-to himself either; uncertainty followed soon afterwards their secret and forbidden coupling; however, the simple, very little things made him smirk contentedly. Strands of dark brown tickled his face, her warm breath against his neck, soft and pliant against his rock hard frame, practically molding into his side; and her inner thigh that was thrown across his pelvis didn't help much neither.

It was half an hour later when Sango opened her eyes, the light of the crescent moon shining barely over their entwined bodies and illuminating some parts of the forest so she could see; the first thing she saw, had her swallow hard, a rosy hue dawning her cheeks as she met Inuyasha's slumbering face, lips parted slightly which allowed the tip of his fangs to show through, his snores were almost inaudible.

Trying-most unsuccessfully actually-to calm her wits, the exterminator pulled away from him slightly; she instantly went back against him when the front of her body shuddered from lack of warmth.

Gods, how did that happen?

It was a little bit chilly, what with the weather slowly changing, but_ that_ was...strange. What bothered her was actually the nearness of his skin compressed to hers, nipples hardening from arousal-or the cold? She thought desperately- and the sensation coursing through her being was difficult to place, Inuyasha's warmth emanating from him to her was causing her to shiver with the familiarity of the pleasure he could ensure. A low, shaky sigh escaped her lips, and then with a jolt, she discovered that her leg was across his body and slowly removed it.

The slayer didn't expect him to pull her thigh back though…

Glancing up from her position, she expected to see him with a smirk on that dashing face. He was still asleep; she sighed in relief.

She didn't know why she was so embarrassed, especially when there was nothing to be shy for. The proximity between her body and his turned something on, she knew that much. The slayer found it rather humiliating, and silly to an extent, that she was able to have sex without being the slightest unabashed, but when there were quiet moments like this, the world still and peaceful in all the sense of it, that she would blush furiously like she was never touched by the male origin before.

It was positively ridiculous.

But then, there were the tiny moments, the very rare ones, where he would blush at something she said or did. She pretended not to notice-she was able to feign ignorance quite well she realized-and like usual, she would attempt to make it happen again, and she'd end up being the one flushing different shades of red.

In short terms-he always won.

Sango tentatively reached up to touch his face, deciding that now might be a good time to wake him up. Nudging him gently, Inuyasha stayed quiet, his breathing pattern remaining the same.

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered, tapping the side of his face. No response.

Trying again, she made the slap a bit harder. The half-demon twitched his nose and growled lightly, lifting a clawed finger to scratch where she had patted him. This made her giggle; she never saw him act so innocent.

Was that even the right word? She asked herself. Poking him in the side, knowing well that this wouldn't hurt him, she kept it up for less than a minute before he mumbled something, a childish grunt coming from his throat.

"Alright," she murmured, her brown eyes melting as she drunk in the heavenly looking hanyou. "You win."

Nuzzling her face into his chest, solid and warm, Sango slipped her arm around his side, a small smile gracing her lips when she felt his arm tighten round her waist. She watched his blissful expression, and played with a silver lock before his soft snores seemed to lull her back to sleep within minutes.

xXx

Checking her belongings again, Kagome pulled her backpack over her shoulder. Waving goodbye to her family again, she hopped over the side of the well, watching sparks of blue float like little jellyfish up towards the surface.

With the help of the good old vine stuck near one of the stone walls, she hoisted herself up and threw the oversized bag onto the ground. Grunting with her effort, Kagome swung her legs over the side, then picked her backpack up again.

During the entirety of her time in her own era, the girl had nothing but the cantankerous hanyou and the exterminator on her mind. She could tell that something was going on between the two, but what remained a mystery. It tortured her with nagging bites every day till she felt like she was going to burst from trying to understand what exactly was happening.

There were times when she felt like asking Miroku, but he could be a part of the problem since he does nothing but make Sango furious with his flirtatious habits; and Kagome honestly didn't feel like having to deal with three people since Inuyasha and Sango were enough to handle.

She noticed a second later that she tripped over something, but was able to hold herself upright.

Weird, she thought to herself. Her luggage felt heavier now as well, and with a sigh, the priestess-in-training lifted it up again. Nothing was going right it seemed. Finally reaching her destination, which took longer than expected in her opinion, Kagome walked right into the hut, her smile plastered where a scowl was a few minutes ago.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo happily shouted as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Welcome back Kagome," Kaede said to the young girl, looking up from the tea she was preparing.

A nod and a smile was what she received from Miroku, but even with all their polite and happy welcoming, she was expecting at least a glance of recognition from the hanyou who was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Sango.

"Where are Inuyasha and Sango?" she asked curiously, kneeling down to remove the contents from her bag.

"Sango said she was gonna go out for a walk," the young kitsune replied readily, taking a bite out of a cookie from one of the boxes.

"And I believe Inuyasha offered to refill the water containers," the older woman responded. "Which is most unlike him," she added.

It did seem strange, the girl thought to herself. Hearing the hanging door swish, she glanced over her shoulder, watching Inuyasha walk through the doorway. "Hey," she greeted cheerily. A grunt was given as he busied himself by setting down the containers and buckets filled with water. Pursing her lips in annoyance, Kagome cleared her throat to claim his attention. He still didn't bother to look at her.

Jerk! She thought vehemently. It's been a while since they've seen each other and he thinks he can just ignore her like that? It was just like Inuyasha to act in his typical behavior, but that didn't mean she liked it when he was rude. No consideration for people's feelings whatsoever, huh?

"Fine, I guess I'll just take this ramen back since you don't seem interested," she told him wryly.

The half-demon's ear twitched on his head, then with a wary look, inclined his head over to the girl. "What'd I do to you?"

"You completely ignored me Inuyasha," she imputed.

"So?"

"Geez, you don't have to say it like that,"

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows. "Why are you picking a fight with me? You just got back,"

Kagome slammed her hand down onto the floor, trying hard not to stand and tug at his hair. "Can't you greet people politely or anything? Honestly, a little intake on others would be nice Inuyasha."

The hanyou wasn't really in the mood to deal with Kagome and her nonsense; what was eating at her was simply beyond him. "Whatever,"

Turning around to leave-knowing she might sit him any moment-he walked towards the doorway again. Closing his eyes, he started rubbing his temple, which caused him not to look where he was going. Bumping into a figure, the hanyou took a step back and nearly tripped. Noticing the individual he accidentally shoved into, he reached out quickly to steady them before they were completely knocked over.A familiar scent reached his nose and his senses drowned; the scent of lilies.

He barely had time to think, for the woman-he could tell by the feel of her hand-had started flailing around frantically. With one swift movement, he was able to dodge the oncoming thigh that was very, _very_ close to hitting his loins. Though managing to keep that pain away, she dragged him down unceremoniously to the ground along with her.

Now on his stomach, the hanyou snorted from this show of disgraceful embarrassment. This wasn't exactly the type of situation he wanted to be in and though he didn't care what people thought, it still bothered him to the core. Raising his head, his eyes widened when Sango's brown eyes, full of fright and disbelief, met his.

"Sango?!" Inuyasha?!" they shouted simultaneously.

Jumping to his feet, the half-demon almost stumbled again but caught his footing. Reaching his arm out to help her, he nearly growled at the sight. Her brown hair was in disarray from the fall, cheeks pink, and the skirt of her yukata somehow road all the way up to knees, revealing her pair of silky looking calves. She must've forgotten to put back on her leggings…

"You alright?" he managed to choke out. "I didn't see you coming,"

Sango blinked at his hand, wondering decisively whether to accept the proffered assistance. Albeit reluctant, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up easily. Not to her surprise. "That's fine," she replied meekly and started smoothing the wrinkles out of her yukata.

Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by the voices of the others behind them.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why shouldn't we be?" he asked.

"We heard you two cry each others names," the houshi explained, watching the two with interest.

Catching the look, the hanyou was tempted to go smack him on the head; he had no business eyeing them suspiciously. Remembering Sango's words from a few nights ago, it did seem that he was noticing something was happening between them. A little too quickly; were they really that obvious?

"We're alright," Sango said to them. "See? No harm done," Deciding to show them she could still move, she swung her arm around in its place. This raised a few eyebrows since the taijiya wasn't one to act so childish.

The hanyou glanced at her out the corner of his eye; it was too fast for the others to notice. They shouldn't even be able to tell. Feeling aggravated now, he spun on his heel to leave, wanting no more than to be by himself at the moment.

Swiveling around, Sango watched as Inuyasha began to walk away. It made her wonder if he was just as embarrassed as her. She was extremely relieved beyond description that they managed to get untangled before the others caught them. There would've been no way to explain that to them, before stuttering and making it appear worse than it really was.

A furtive glance was cast by the taijiya over to her friend, a smile adorning her face as she chatted animatedly with her. She responded accordingly to the question, the nervousness in her tone unnoticed while giving Kagome another small smile; there was that ignorance again. It hardly surprised her anymore that she could lie through her teeth, when, normally, she wasn't able to tell a fallacy to save her life.

Spending time with the hanyou was affecting her in more ways than one.

At this, she couldn't help but smirk. Another trait.

xXx

They had taken their time to adding more supplies to their load, knowing that trying to track down Naraku wasn't going to give them anything for the time being. He had managed to disappear without a trace once more, and everyone chose this time to recoup their strength. As well as take care of some business.

"Would it be alright if I went to my village for a few days?" the young taijiya questioned.

Kagome looked up from one of the textbooks she was studying in-the only one she brought due to everything else. "Yeah, there's no reason why not,"

Sango searched the approval from everyone, glad that they were going to allow it since they might become antsy any day now from not traveling.

These last several days were relaxing but she was becoming bored from the restlessness of no battles. Used to the rugged terrain and hardships she had to endure as a demon slayer, she knew that she would have to get up and moving; this was the opportune time to head back to her village and to exercise away those wasted days. There was a certain individual she needed to ask first however.

"Well, I'll leave tomorrow so I can come back sooner,"

"You should take your time," the monk announced. "It has been awhile since you've been in your village; hasn't it?"

Nodding, the exterminator took a long sip of her tea.

The monk couldn't help but think that Sango was giving him a colder shoulder than usual. She could still be annoyed with what happened two weeks ago, but he had no idea that she could carry such a grudge for so long. It was Sango he was talking about so he let the matter alone.

The taijiya told herself she needed to be excused for a moment and stepped out into the crisp night air, taking in a deep breath as she stretched her arms toward the sky. Heading down to a clearing, Sango threw a punch into the air then followed it with another uppercut and roundhouse kick.

It had been a long time since she did this, years in fact, and she let her thoughts roam about everything and about nothing, merely enjoying the sound of chirping crickets and the twinkling stars highlighting the velvet skies, finding it rather fun to just throw random kicks and punches like a child again.

"What are you doing?"

This interrupted her 'session', made her stop short and whirled to face Inuyasha. His hair was now black and his eyes were an even darker shade, a mixture of blue and grey that were far more appealing than Houshi-sama's; they seemed to hold an air of mystery and she couldn't help but stare.

"I said 'what are you doing'?" he repeated, noting the mystified expression that crossed her face.

Sango found her tongue and hastily explained. "Oh, I was just—Uh, I was bored so I decided to move around a bit,"

Nodding in understanding, Inuyasha walked over to her. "You need a sparring partner?"

"Huh?" Sango voiced, perplexed.

Inuyasha smirked. "What? You like working out alone?"

Hearing a hint of laughter in his tone, she gave him a smile. "I'm guessing you're becoming rather jittery too,"

"Hell yeah," he answered as he readied his position. "Oh, and I'll try to make it easy on ya,"

Raising a thin brow, the exterminator was about to snap at that offending statement till she caught the laughter-in his eyes this time. Inuyasha suddenly grinned devilishly and Sango couldn't help but return it with a smirk.

"You'll regret doing so later,"

xXx

It seemed to be interminable and yet rather short-lived.

In an almost blind and swift fury, punches and kicks were thrown and swung. The hanyou and taijiya admired each other's abilities, knowing before they fought that they would prove to be both formidable. Inuyasha had known of her specialties as an exterminator, after watching her battle several times; there was strength and tenacious attacks that appeared to be no more than a dance.

He'd heard of the slayers' village along the way of solitary journeys. In truth, he had come into close encounters with the like of them; by determination and sheer will, he was able to escape them unscathed but the clashes were always the same when he met one. They would try to kill him and all he could do was run away or ward them off.

In his later years, he became more mature and stronger, proving that he could now fend them off without worrying about getting wounded or dying-which was usually the case with taijiyas. They were a group not to be trifled with-Sango was proof of that.

Blocking a flying fist with ease, Inuyasha bent down low and kicked her underneath her feet. He expected her to regain her footing-she did in fact, by pushing her body back up with her arm-and in instant she was about back-flip. That was when he went behind her; while she focused on getting upright again, Inuyasha slid across the earth which gave him the advantage of catching her in his arms.

Sango hadn't anticipated this part of their spar, the hanyou thought mockingly, enjoying the soft pink tint on her even softer cheeks…

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried with growing chagrin. "W-what was that for?"

Taking on an innocent expression, he raised both eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean?"

The exterminator was stunned-both by his speed and the hold he captured her in. Struggling a little now, the taijiya slapped his arms and told him to let her go again. His hand was too close to her ribs…

Inuyasha slipped on a smirk, eying her with a mischievous gleam she never saw. "Afraid I'll do something?" he inquired playfully, trailing a finger along her sides-but the manner wasn't the least bit sensuous. His digit-now smooth at the tip due to the new moon-crossed her abdomen and then more began to move over her. A giggle spurted out and soon she realized that she was on the ground, laughing and chuckling while trying to push him away.

Sango couldn't believe this was happening. Here she was, getting tickling in the stomach by a man-and _Inuyasha_ no less!

Attempting to muffle her giggles by pressing her palm to her mouth, the exterminator cried out, telling him that she gave up. Inuyasha was completely merciless however and kept running his fingers over her ribcage and abdomen.

"You win!" she shouted again, waving her hand up in his face, trying with a lot of effort to thwart him off. "Come on…you had your fun!"

Inuyasha appeared satisfied and relented, pulling away his fingers and stared down at her. "I had no idea you were so ticklish," he told her after a moment.

"Yes well," she replied in a low voice. "That's one of my secrets and you'd remember well not to speak of it to anyone."

"Alright, understood," he admonished with a wave of his hand.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha," she pressed on.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied again. "I know what not to talk about,"

Hitting him lightly on the arm, the demon slayer couldn't help but smile again. Turning her gaze up at the stars, she sighed at the serenity she felt with him, and closed her eyes. Sango knew that she was becoming accustomed to his presence-she only hoped that she wasn't too dependent on him. Before she confessed to her hanyou companion about the nightmares, she was always self-reliant and only saw within herself for comfort or Kirara when the neko appeared to her.

But this was…nice. She decided that was most fitting word. It was nice having someone there who knew; someone who could show the sympathy that she craved for. Yes, Houshi-sama was there and always ready for her to speak and tell her feelings...though this was slightly different-it was entirely different.

And she liked it.

Sango opened her eyes, finding them reflected by the shimmering deep blue looking down at her, Inuyasha's charcoal colored hair falling over his shoulders. Absentmindedly, she lifted a sturdy but actually delicate, hand to cup his cheek, twisting a strand around her slim finger.

"Should I get off?" the half-demon asked quietly.

Remembering that he had to straddle her waist in order for him to tickle her, the slayer felt her heart suddenly thump wildly at their position. "Yeah, I suppose," she then added. "In case the others come searching for me,"

Nodding, Inuyasha got off her and sat down next to her. They were silent for a while, neither wanting to disturb anything, but Sango recalled the reason why she needed to seek him out.

"Inuyasha," Sango asked softly. "Would it be all right if I went to my village?"

"Sure, you can," he murmured in very much the same octave she used. "When will you be back?" he added. She heard something-sense something in his voice and looked at him. A rare moment… she whispered in the corner of her mind. He didn't blush when he asked the question; he blushed when she turned her head to meet his gaze.

"So we know how long it'll take; y'know?" he replied crossly, the red stain on his tanned complexion never dissipating as he averted his gaze.

The young taijiya patted his shoulder to claim his attention. "It will only be a few days; three at the most if I can,"

"You need company or something?" Inuyasha said, realizing inside that he was offering.

Sango smiled brightly. "That's kind of you Inuyasha, but I don't think that'll be necessary,"

"Oh," was his reply but there seemed to be a glimmer of disappointment.

"Unless, you want to come," Sango stated with casualty. "I won't mind, and I'm pretty sure that there's something you could help me with-" her brown oculars widened and they seemed to gain a lighter shade. "Oh! Like you could help me rebuild the huts; that's the perfect job for you since you move at a fast pace! And you can also help me with the weapons in our storage; kirara and I have been meaning to purify them. As long as you stay away from the incense, you should be fine."

Inuyasha kept a vigilant stare on her face, listened to her warm and melodic voice as her became exuberant with newfound glee. Amazing how she could be two different people with him and when around the others-the solemn demon slayer with a grieving heart, and clairvoyance of a woman beyond her years-was always there in the group; but with him, he saw a side no one would see. She was happier, more animated and carried a child-like demeanor no one would've thought she'd possess now or at any other given time.

It was a shame that it's not revealed all the time; but that's what made him feel special.

And he figured that he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N: And did you guys enjoy the fluff? Maybe... -listens to silence- Well, I enjoyed writing it (though I'm not good at it). Hope this was worth reading everyone...despite the lateness. Forgive me.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Holy shit it's been forever huh...? Sorry for the wait but my mother shortened my time on the computer to only an hour. Well, anyway, this would've been up yesterday but like I said: 1 hour limit. Okay, hopefully this makes up for my absence, even though I think it's boring... Oh, and _blackdeathmessenger_, if you're reading, hope you like the ending. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

They set off the very next day, just as the sun was above the peak of the horizon. Sango had said her good-byes as she mounted Kirara. What everyone didn't expect was the hanyou preparing himself for the voyage as well. With an arrogant sniff, he said the only reason was so he could hurry her up and make sure she didn't get distracted from the real purpose she was there.

The taijiya pretended to look annoyed, but deep inside, there were little bubbles of delight popping that she couldn't control. Glancing behind her, Sango smiled at the hanyou sitting behind her, a blank and unreadable expression on his face. When he met her eyes, they suddenly lit up, and he couldn't help but give a lop-sided grin.

Approaching a rundown looking village, the exterminator needn't tell her feline friend to land. Kirara had already maneuvered herself to the ground and lightly placed herself on nearby the only shrine, now broken and shattered.

Dismounting, Inuyasha looked around blankly, but he felt concern when he turned around to face the young woman. Her lovely brown eyes immediately saddened, lost and sunken with grief. It was a good thing he had come with her; only the gods knew what she would do.

Walking slowly over to a hut, Sango fingered the wooden sides, sliding them down along the ridges which were now bent and incongruent. She sighed and then frowned while closing her eyes, trying to fight off memories that threatened to resurface.

The slayer then felt a comforting palm rest on her hand, and she turned her face up; the hanyou was looking down at her with intense concern he would normally direct only to Kagome or Kikyou. It made her happy that he too would focus such a feeling to her-though she would never say it.

"I'm fine," she said after a moment.

Beginning to walk, the demon exterminator felt his hand scathe her shoulder-it was very light, barely even felt, but it was able to give her a feeling of security and knowledge in the fact that she was not alone.

The corners of her lips twitched upward, but did not form a smile like the half-demon was hoping.

"I'm sure you know where everything is, right?"

A grunt and nod was all he gave.

The hours seemed to pass rather quickly as the two diligently set themselves to their tasks, but they didn't notice since they were so busy on their jobs. The demon slayer and half-demon decided to purify the youkai bones and skins first; since the ki of demonic energy had yet to be removed, some of the nearby demons in the area began to crowd around the storage building. They were easily taken care of by Inuyasha, but Sango didn't feel like having another demon rampage on the already desolate vicinity-though she didn't say it aloud.

Afterwards, the two went separately and barely spoke to the other, focused solely on their priorities and the ones which followed. Sango was just now finished with the polishing and hardening of her Hiraikotsu, admiring silently her handiwork since she noticed she had gotten better at it.

Going outside to put it away, she paused for a moment and scanned the village for a sign of Inuyasha. He had been awfully quiet, but now realizing it, so had she; however, that didn't quite explain the sudden need to know what he was doing. Recalling an incident that occurred about three months ago, she remembered hearing the grunting and string of curses that often left the hanyou's mouth as he worked. He obviously detested doing chores and the sight was amusing she admitted; but now the question was: why was he so silent now?

Rounding a corner, she saw a flicker of snowy hair through her peripheral vision. She tilted her head a bit to the side, simply observing his expression as he hammered down another piece of wood upon the open hole in a hut.

She wondered about his abilities; the inhuman strength and sense of adapting with every change in the atmosphere. She thought about his human side and the emotions he'd conceal-even when the moon was obscured from sight. He'd never sink so low as to tickle a woman in his hanyou form-so was that something he'd do only in his weakened state?

That was another complexity to his nature.

Was his human state really that weak?

Physically, he was still stronger than the average man as a human. Last night, he continued to maintain that swiftness and agility. Did he mean he was emotionally weak?

That could be it, Sango thought solemnly.

It was a business she didn't get involved in; it was easy for him to comfort her, but she was completely certain that it wouldn't be the same way were he to be on the opposite side. The slayer knew he was secretive about his past, and she understood it. Kagome could easily get him to talk a bit about his childhood, about memories buried deep within so he wouldn't have to look back.

(She suddenly winced inside.)

Now that Sango was imagining it from his position, she could see why he wouldn't want to talk about it; the humiliation, the hurt, the struggles to survive and find a purpose, was an overwhelming obstacle, especially for a child without a parent or guardian.

Emotions were, and still are, a major weakness in his life. Perhaps that's why he always hated becoming human. To her however, being a human woman, she knew that for him, it's considered a vulnerability to show something so private and genuine.

That's not a sign of being a weakling; there were times when Inuyasha's emotions gave him the vigor to keep on fighting. His anger fueled his actions and a determination came again to motivate him. The exterminator let her eyes soften; she had often used her emotions in battle to keep her from failing. The thirst for revenge kept her from joining her comrades in the netherworld-an act she would sometimes regret-but the hatred against Naraku was stronger and it helped her overcome several situations.

Another similar trait, she thought with a careful look in her face. There were many things that they had in common it seemed. And to believe…she only comprehended it now.

The young slayer kept eyeing him for a time, resting her chin on her arms as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. A little, barely noticeable smile came on her lips. Sango suddenly blinked rapidly a few times as Inuyasha lowered both of his shirts down and wiped a thick brow. Trying to turn her attention to something else, the taijiya tried to feel the temperature as well; it was quite hot out for a day in autumn-which hardly ever occurred.

A little mewling noise made her cock her head right, and lovingly petted Kirara who purred appreciatively. Scooping her into her arms, the slayer went towards him, keeping her dark eyes fixed on his back as he worked.

"Hey—" she started, but a gasp escaped her instead.

Oblivious of the fact that Inuyasha didn't sense or hear her at all-so absorbed in his work-that he flinched and sharply whirled to look at her. "Huh? What?" he asked quickly, eyes practically darting back and forth. The young woman never saw him look so nervous and laughed. Though it had a pleasant tone, it added only more to the hanyou's embarrassment.

"What's so damn funny?" Inuyasha questioned angrily, trying to hide his chagrin.

Seeing right through his guise, the slayer only shook her head and gave him a ginger smile. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to take a break. We can work on it later," she replied coolly but without the indifference. Jumping down before her, the half-demon eyed her with a suspicious gaze, not bothering to convey the fact either.

Frowning a bit, Sango took a hold of his arm and started dragging him away. Inuyasha fumed silently, glaring at the back of her head. What the hell was she doing? The slayer could feel the intense scrutiny he was sending her way, but ignored it. When they reached a particular hut, Sango released him and stepped inside, acting as though nothing happened.

Kirara mewed contentedly, curling up near a corner as Sango took out a kettle.

After collecting the water for the tea, she prepared it and was now taking a slow sip of the drink. The hanyou however, continued glaring. She knew it was to be expected-Inuyasha was Inuyasha after all.

Chastened by his hardened gaze, the slayer pulled out a fan and tapped him lightly on the forehead. Blinking at her a couple of times, Inuyasha rolled his head slightly to the left. "What was that for?"

"You need to relax," she replied casually, pouring the tea into the cups. "It's just me Inuyasha,"

He would've given a sharp retort, a demand of some sort, but held his tongue. There was something about the way she said the end of her sentence. He couldn't put his finger on the exact spot-but it was there. He knew it.

"I know it's only you," the half-demon murmured before he took a sip. Sango opened her eyes, a tinge of wonder mixing with confusion in her chocolate orbs. The taijiya watched him quietly, waiting for him to open his mouth and continue; to her dismay, he remained _very_ silent after that.

oOo

Kagome tapped her foot at a moderate, steady rhythm, keeping her stare on the branches that occasionally rustled. When she saw the monk coming towards her, she made no move to walk over to him, but she did give him a nod of recognition.

"What's the matter, Kagome-san?"

The young girl kept her mouth shut for a few seconds before blurting out her question. "Did you do something to Sango-chan?"

It was apparent that the houshi was taken aback by the question-whether it was because she was right or he wasn't expecting it were unclear. The two let the quite hang for a few minutes, but the tapping of Kagome's foot increased in tempo.

"Did you Miroku?" she asked again.

Exhaling a deep sigh, he sat beside her on the well, eyes closed and arms crossed, appearing to be meditating. "I honestly do not know, Kagome,"

The girl didn't know if it was true; she didn't think Miroku would lie about something-especially concerning Sango; however, there are many things he wouldn't bring up because of how they'd ensue. Even so, she asked him if he was answering honestly.

"I am," was his reply-a little too quickly in her opinion. Then he continued, "However, that wouldn't be the complete truth, would it?"

"You did do something!" she reprimanded, fighting back the urge to slap him.

"It was not intentional Kagome, I assure you." Miroku said calmly, glancing at her with sincerity.

Curious and angry, the girl folded her arms and tossed her head. She continued her interrogation. "So what did you do that was not 'intentional'?"

Again, he sighed. "I groped her,"

Kagome hit him upside the head-not too hard but not gently either.

She couldn't blame him she supposed; he always acted like that with Sango, however, it wasn't a good enough excuse to do something so perverted. It's no wonder she's been so cold and distant towards him.

"Ow! What was that for?" the young man inquired, shifting away from the teenager a couple of inches.

"It was not intentional."

Inwardly, Miroku chuckled at her response. "I understand that, Kagome-san,"

Kagome then cleared her throat and waited for the houshi to keep on with the explanation. "Well? You groped her, and then what?"

"That's where I became confused as well," Miroku responded, his eyes holding a look of wonder.

"And how exactly?"

The monk took the time to choose his next set of words carefully, wondering how to go about it. "Kagome," he began, "have you noticed anything different between our friends?"

This time, the young girl blinked; what's he talking about? "Wait, are you saying?"

"It's a mere guess," he murmured then stood from his spot. "I don't know much, so there's no point in talking about it,"

"Yeah alright, but you still haven't told me what she did after you groped her."

Miroku smiled a bit. "She got angry…but left after that."

"She didn't beat you to a pulp?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I'm surprised as well that she didn't," Miroku said as he turned to leave.

This was definitely a change of events; Kagome hadn't known the complete story-she assumed that Sango had gotten furious again and beat him up. That's the way it always went down. But now that she was hearing it for herself…that Sango hadn't even laid a hand on him…what exactly was happening with her friends?

"Miroku, tell me more about your 'guess'."

He stopped and looked at her, asking her if she really wished to know his thoughts.

At her nod, he walked back over to her and sat down.

Kagome waited patiently for him to start, her heart thumping as she sharpened her ears, wanting to know precisely what he had to say.

"Kagome, do you think Inuyasha and Sango have something they're hiding?"

"What? Do they have something to hide?"

A chuckled escaped him despite the situation.

"Well, then…we'll begin with the way both of them seem to be…happier."

oOo

Inuyasha wiped another trickle of sweat from his brow, relieved that the gentle breezes were cool enough. Walking towards Sango's hut, he left the pile of wood he gathered beside the door. Entering the abode, he laid himself down on the floor.

Both of them remained quiet still-they hadn't spoken at all since that afternoon and in actuality, the half-demon and exterminator were aching for some topic to be brought.

Sango then glanced at him and asked, "Do you want to take a bath?"

Opening his eyes, the hanyou rolled his head towards her and smirked. "If you want to,"

Blushing furiously, the slayer crossed her arms and huffed. "You're incorrigible, Inuyasha," trying her best to not let a laugh come out. Inuyasha sat up to face her across the fire. "Y'know Sango, you can go ahead; I'll wait till you're done,"

Sango declined and insisted he go first, but he won. Standing up, the woman made her way out and said she'd be back in a little bit. Inuyasha watched her carefully, his tongue heavy and sticking to the roof of his mouth; he didn't know why, but inside he felt that he should've asked her a question before she left. The type of inquiry puzzled him; why would he want to ask Sango if-

Kirara mewed and jumped into his lap.

Caught off by the neko's sudden bounce, the hanyou shrugged and began to stroke her behind the ears. Resting his head against the wall, he tried to remember what the question was. Unfortunately, he couldn't seem to recollect it now.

Sighing at the thought, the hanyou decided that it was his loss now-even though it seemed extremely important…he was sure of that much.

oOo

_I was waiting for something, but what?_ Sango thought with furrowed brows.

There was a certain look in Inuyasha's eyes before she left-it was vague, barely recognizable-but it was there, even she only saw a glimpse.

Was he going to ask me something? The young girl whispered in her mind, her dark tendrils loose, allowing them to frame her face as they moved within the waters depths. Surfacing again, she didn't stop the heavy sigh that slipped her lips.

Cupping her hands, Sango splashed her face and rinsed her hair, all the while wondering why she kept thinking that her hanyou friend was going to speak. There was no need for it, no reason why. She supposed it was wishful thinking as some would call it; it didn't seem like that however.

"Sango, you're losing your mind," the taijiya murmured as she dried her hair.

Slipping into a haori and yukata she picked up at another hut, the exterminator frowned slightly; these were at least one size too small. Maybe even two since the yukata went an inch below the knees. Gods, she wasn't having much luck this evening.

"I guess this'll have to do," Sango mumbled.

Heading back over to the hut they were residing in, the young slayer greeted the half-demon-and she noticed his honey-hued eyes light up in curiosity.

"Oh, uh," she stumbled slightly. "I grabbed a change of clothes that apparently aren't mine-that's why it's showing more skin than I would've liked it to."

"I see," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. Rising to his feet, he began to walk out door and halted just a foot outside. "It looks good on you," the hanyou told her. He smirked a bit when a pink blush rushed to her face-he never got tired of it.

Before the young exterminator could say anything, her friend had already left.

"He always has to do that to me,"

Petting a Kirara that had already jumped into her lap, Sango smiled lightly.

It doesn't aggravate her in the least when he teases her; as a child, however, she never liked being picked on. Particularly about being a girl. Everyone used to do it; for the young boys thought that a girl would never prove to be a worthy enough slayer.

And she proved them wrong…and she proved them right.

Sango sighed again. "Kirara?"

The cat meowed.

"Do you think I still let father down? And the others?"

Tilting her head, the feline tried to comfort her, nuzzling against her mistress's cheek and giving soft little mewls. The taijiya continued to pet her lifelong companion, trying to soothe some inner pain by stroking Kirara. It wasn't really working, but it seemed a good enough attempt.

Burying her face into her arms, Kirara shifted closer into her side.

Neither of them was completely aware that Inuyasha was still by the door.

oOo

It was very quiet when the young woman finally woke up; the sun was already shining brightly through the small window in the corner, filtering golden pools on the floor. Sango blinked once and rubbed her eyes to rid of the sleepiness. She felt fine, but with a heavy weight that burdened itself on her shoulders.

Scowling now, she stood up from her futon and headed out. Sango blinked again when she saw Inuyasha hanging her clothes on a line. Looking down, the taijiya suddenly recalled that she grabbed a wrong change of clothes. Walking slowly over to him, she stopped a couple of feet before reaching him completely.

"Good morning," she said tentatively.

The hanyou looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "You mean 'afternoon' sleepy-head,"

"I was asleep for that long?!" she asked in shock.

Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, don't worry though; I did most of the stuff."

Looking about, she noticed that he _did_ do practically everything. A little bit of guilt began to gnaw at her gut. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so,"

Sango then kneeled down and lifted up her haori. "Can I at least help you with the rest?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," he replied casually and casted another smirk. Watching her every couple seconds out of his peripheral vision, Inuyasha wondered if he should bring the matter up-the one she discussed with Kirara. It seemed like it was none of his business, but he promised himself that if she had a problem, he'd be there to listen.

He wasn't sure about her however; if she truly did want to talk about it, Sango would've done so last night.

A tension began to build-growing every second but without the knowledge of the two. Inuyasha's usual scowl had returned, a somber expression turning around on Sango's features. Suddenly they both whirled to face the other, hanyou and taijiya having their mouths open and ready to speak. They stopped short at the look the other was giving them.

Shutting their jaws again, they waited for a while. When neither one seemed willing to go, Inuyasha sat down and crossed his arms. Sango was confused at the change in his demeanor-what was he going to say? It seemed like last night all over again.

"Inuyasha…?" the young woman whispered softly, and sat beside him. When he didn't face her, Sango touched his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"What?" he snapped.

The demon exterminator had to bite down her tongue-he might be her friend and confidante, but there was no way she'd let him talk like that to her.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No; why do ask that?"

"It seems that way to me," she replied indignantly but made sure to keep a polite tone.

Sniffing arrogantly, the hanyou cocked his head. "I don't know how it does,"

"Look," she said, trying to keep her ire in check. "Just tell me what's bothering you,"

Inuyasha laid down on his back, folding his arms behind his head. He remained silent for a moment or two before sliding his golden oculars over to her. "I can't put it into words why,"

"You can't or you won't?" she questioned.

Chuckling softly, he shook his head. "The first one, Sango,"

Hearing him laugh a bit broke some of the tension in the atmosphere; hopefully it'd continued getting lighter. Lying down beside him, but with her head propped up on a raised arm so she could watch him. "You can try though; right?"

Another soundless minute.

"You confuse me," he announced finally.

Blinking at the statement, she looked carefully at him. "I confuse you?"

At his nod, she asked him how. The silver-haired man opened an eye. "You just do,"

"I asked you 'how?'"

"You feel guilt for everything it seems," he started. He paused for a brief second, thinking she'd argue-but did not. "You're human, and as such, it's only natural that you'd feel exhausted, emotionally and physically,"

Where was he going with this? Was the maiden's first question. Careful not to give any indication to the discomfort she felt, Sango urged him to go on.

"All I'm saying is, you don't have to be so self-deprecating, y'know?"

Sango slid her eyes towards the blue sky. "I understand…but,"

The hanyou raised himself as well, moving his face closer to the slayer's; Inuyasha stared at her dark eyes, honest and undeceiving like a child's. It seemed ironic-for she didn't possess the body of a young girl at all. Still…he loved looking at them. Brushing a lock of her dark tresses behind her ear, he skimmed her delicate skin and nibbled her earlobe.

"No 'buts'," he murmured. With the small nod she gave, he withdrew from her and stood up. Offering his hand, she took it and he pulled her with ease. "Well, we better finish this," he said with a gruff tone. Giggling a little, Sango agreed and helped him put the rest of the wet clothes on the line.

oOo

_A nip was followed by a moan; a caress from his claws made her sigh. _

The hanyou opened his honey-colored orbs, glad that her crying had ceased again. There was no rational explanation for it: but sometime during the night, he heard her heart-beat increase, almost to the point where he could practically dance to the palpitating notes.

His slayer was covered in cold sweat, and he had to soothe the fears away. Until they seemed to have faltered, only did he lay her back down-allowing her to drag him down with her.

"You're alright now?" he inquired softly, combing his fingers through her silky hair.

She merely nodded, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into his chest. "I'm sorry," was her muffled reply. Inuyasha didn't reprimand her, simply nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he reassured her calmly. "It's not your fault the nightmares returned of a sudden."

"I just…" the exterminator whispered, absentmindedly trailing a slim digit along his chest. "I thought they were going to end…"

"Nothing ever truly goes away," he answered solemnly, sliding his palm up and down her arm-she felt cold. Shifting her body towards him, Sango placed her head on his ribs, feeling the steady rise and fall of his breathing. The demon slayer contemplated his reasoning-knowing he was correct; some things just never disappeared for good.

That still didn't mean that people couldn't try.

"Inuyasha?" she asked nervously, gripping his arm more firmly.

She didn't need to hear him speak to know she had his attention, so she went on. "I want to ask you something…"

"What is it?" he kept his tone as equally quiet as hers.

"When we return tomorrow, do you think the others will confront us finally?"

"What makes you think that, Sango?"

She'd been feeling it since last night really-a type of uneasiness. There was something her instincts were telling her and since Inuyasha seemed to be in tune with himself, she merely assumed he'd sensed it too.

Perhaps she was wrong.

"I don't know what, but it's something like worry," she murmured to him as she propped herself up, pulling her legs to her chest.

Sitting up shortly after her, the hanyou leaned himself against a raised knee, staring at her inquisitively. "Worry?" Inuyasha questioned himself, his expression thoughtful before he looked at the woman. "You want to elaborate a bit,"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know really Inuyasha; it's an intuition of what might happen. You've sensed things like that before, have you not?"

"Yeah, I guess, but those are rare occasions."

Smiling a little to herself, the taijiya gave him another curt nod, and placed her back onto the futon. The half-demon took a long watchful look at the woman, gingerly tracing her face and stopping beneath her chin.

Dark but beautiful pools eyed him silently, a lovely smirk curving her lips as she entwined her slim fingers through his. Sango fell asleep instantly, but the half-demon couldn't seem to get sleep to claim him. So Inuyasha remained as quiet as possible, pulling the covers closer to her body.

What if she was right?

He didn't tell her but there was definitely going to be a conflict when they went back tomorrow morning. And he didn't tell her something else; he forgot to do it again.

He forgot to tell her he loved her.

And now, with the dawn approaching rapidly, he wasn't sure if fate would allow him now.

oOo

"Inuyasha! Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted happily as she waved enthusiastically. "Glad to see you're back,"

As soon as they landed, their companions were there to greet them already. The silver-haired male gave them a grunt as his usual hello, and the exterminator nodded with a wave.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha," Kagome replied placidly with her hands on her hips. Turning towards Sango, she asked the basic questions Kaede would normally enquire. Sango felt apprehensive as she chatted with Kagome again-the wariness was still present.

But again, she was able to feign ignorance quite well-and the girl wasn't bothered in the least.

The day passed by quickly, and before they realized it, night had settled again.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha growled concededly. "I didn't shorten Sango's journey just so we could stay here the entire damn time,"

Kagome imputed him with a wiggle of her finger. "Oh stop it; ever thought Kirara would like to rest?"

"She rested fine at Sango's village!" the hanyou spat angrily, tucking his arms into his sleeves. "We could've left earlier you lazy in-"

"Sit." the miko said casually.

Inuyasha gave up, knowing that it was no use arguing with the girl; what she wants, she gets.

Kagome stood from her spot and cantered over to the melancholy hanyou, showing him a delightful grin. "C'mon, I promise we'll leave tomorrow,"

The half-demon sat up and glared at her. "You guys just don't wanna look for the shards anymore do ya?"

"Of course we do Inuyasha; I was merely thinking of Kirara's sake." Obviously she wasn't going to speak of the topic further since Kagome turned away; but the young half-demon wasn't going to give up and started questioning her. And once more, he fell on his face.

Sango watched them closely; her elegant brows knitted together a bit. So far, nothing's happened-all seems normal to them and it took Sango all her effort not to sigh heavily in relief. There's always a quiet before a storm after all.

"Hey, Sango-chan?" the young priestess inquired.

"Yes?"

"We both know we won't get a chance to bathe once we start traveling, so would you like to join me in the hot springs?"

The taijiya almost declined, but thought against it; it would definitely look strange should she say 'no'. Besides, there wasn't much harm a simple bath wouldn't do. As she nodded, Kagome tossed her friend a towel while Sango threw a cold stare towards Miroku.

"I would never," the monk said with an injured façade.

Rolling her eyes, the slayer was off with the miko. Inuyasha then turned to Miroku, fighting to urge to claw his eyes out-even if he wasn't doing anything. "She'll beat your ass if you try y'know,"

"But it'll be worth it, wouldn't it?" Miroku replied with a devilish leer.

Scoffing in disgust, he turned away; the houshi still had irreverence for women it appeared.

"Hopefully that perverted monk won't try and peep," Kagome told Sango out loud.

Sango nodded in agreement. "He certainly does like interfering with our baths,"

Both leaned back against the mound, sighing in contentment as they're muscles relaxed underneath the steaming water. Kagome glanced at her friend, a brow raised as she offered the shampoo. As they rinsed their hair, the younger maiden blinked at what she discovered.

"Hey Sango, what's this bite mark?"

The exterminator froze inwardly, cursing herself as she pretended to make her expression one of surprise. Sliding her eyes downward, she noticed that the bite mark was on her side, and tried thinking of an explanation.

"I guess Kirara bit me too hard,"

Examining it more, the girl shook her head in response. "It doesn't look like Kirara's bite marks. They seem a little too big to be her teeth,"

Sango knew that she'll be found it any second and rose from the spot, splashing water around her and rocks in the process. Leaving her friend with no words, the slayer gathered her clothes and bounded off into the thick vegetation.

The priestess blinked rapidly a couple of times, trying to contemplate what had just occurred. She didn't want to believe it…but that was the only reason clear enough. Kagome suddenly burst forth and shouted as the forest shook.

"Inuyasha, you bastard!"


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! -looks for weapons- I've been stuck with an unbelievable amount of homework and tests...but fortunately, I'm going to be free from the chores of school on June 6. Not only that, the chapter would've been up two days ago, hadn't the glitch on the website delayed me. I'm ever so relieved that I can put it up...**

**Well, I don't know if who ever's reading still is, but hopefully it doesn't disappoint any of you. I don't say this often, but I'm very thankful for the reviews and anyone who's added this to their story alerts. I just wish I made it longer for you... Thank you all very much! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Gods now what?_ Thought the taijiya, gasping for the air that had depleted from her lungs; she felt like she had ran forever…she was sure it was just the guilt. Falling down onto her knees, Sango forgot her nakedness, the filth now covering her feet and legs. She just wrapped herself in her arms and cried out, wondering what they would do.

oOo

Inuyasha stood there completely stunned-too shocked to even cuss at the furious miko standing in front of him.

Kagome had come towards him, panting with an enraged look in her brown eyes and then she slapped him across the face. For a girl that looked so fragile, she sure as hell hit pretty damn hard.

"How could you?!" she shrieked, his ears flattening at the ear-piercing sound. "This is what you've been doing all this time?!"

Inuyasha then turned to her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She slapped him across again-her hand throbbing but didn't pay attention. "Don't play stupid Inuyasha, and answer the question!"

The hanyou cursed vehemently under his breath. He really didn't like getting hit in the face like a juvenile. "Damn it bitch, calm the fuck down and ex—"

"Explain what? You know damn well what I'm talking about; when did you and Sango become so close, huh?!"

The half-demon had already guessed that she found out; however, a large part of him wanted to deny it and believe the lie that this was a possible dream, or that she got angry over Kikyou again. That would've been comprehensible. Now that Kagome knew-and Miroku too most likely-he decided there was no point in covering everything anymore.

This was going to be hard.

"Look Kagome, I—"

He almost didn't catch the fist that was flying his way-Inuyasha probably would've preferred the subjugation beads to this violent shit coming from her. "How can I explain what's going on when you keep trying to hit me?"

"Because I hate you right now, Inuyasha! You lying disgraceful dog!"

"Watch it-you might be the first woman I ever hit," he threatened calmly.

Kagome scoffed bitterly. "Go ahead and try, I can just say the word; and it still won't help you in this situation,"

Inuyasha continued his glare, making another attempt to unravel all the secrets but was interrupted yet again by another familiar voice. Miroku had now come out of the brush, staring coldly at the hanyou as he gripped the girl by the shoulder.

"I really don't think you're in a position to use brutality-it'll just make you look even guiltier."

_Damn it,_ the half-demon thought angrily. He knew he was outnumbered but that didn't matter. They could hurt him and call him as many names as they wished. His mind was racking itself about the location of the exterminator. Hopefully, she hasn't done anything to herself…he would die right there too.

Releasing Kagome's wrist, Inuyasha locked his eyes on Miroku's, now raging a storm in his dark blue orbs. "Look, I know that this looks bad but—"

"Of course it looks bad," the teenager shouted again-not able to contain her overflowing ire. With a gentle squeeze on her shoulder from Miroku, she calmed down slightly. Inuyasha then lost the ability to say it the way he usually would-he didn't want to hurt them anymore than they already are.

He then turned to his left, a gentle fragrance practically emanating throughout the entire area. Inuyasha never knew until now how accustomed he'd grown to her scent, the urge to smile at her emerging form and push her away to somewhere safe was tearing him apart.

Sango walked slowly over to them, eyes solely focused on Inuyasha's face, her skin burning from the stares she always felt in her dreams and eventually, would feel in their bitter reality. Once at his side, the demon slayer inclined her head towards Miroku and Kagome, wondering what they were thinking: the same thing or completely different ideas. She knew that they both thought alike-that she was a disloyal friend.

"Before you jump to conclusions again," said the hanyou arrogantly, not liking the stares being thrown at the taijiya. "Just know right now that we never meant for this to happen,"

"You didn't?" the houshi finally spoke, his usual warm voice now iced over by their 'betrayal'. "How did it all occur then, Inuyasha?"

The slayer heard the venom Miroku used on her lover's name and she wanted to come forth, tell him to never say Inuyasha's name in disgust ever again. But from where she stood, it was like standing on the edge of a precipice, waiting for the judgment-and she couldn't make her mind stay silent for even a moment.

"You see," she heard Inuyasha's husky voice reverberate in her ears. "I was just trying to…to…"

"What, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him acridly, "Don't keep us in suspense any longer."

This brought out his usual gruff countenance and before he could stop himself said—"If you're going to be such a persecuting bitch then leave! It's not exactly an easy topic we're dealing with here!"

"Indeed it isn't," replied Miroku, standing closer to the young girl's side. "So just tell us why,"

"It's because of me!" Sango shouted suddenly, catching their undivided attention. "None of this was his fault, I swear!"

The silver haired male almost couldn't believe it-she was still trying to place all this on herself. Even after their promise to share the fault. Inuyasha looked at her, "What do you mean none of this was my fault!"

"Because it isn't Inuyasha! You know it, and I do as well!"

The hanyou suddenly grabbed her hand-fed up with her ideals about self-reliance-winding his fingers around hers, not caring at the moment about the hurt, surprised looks now on the others faces. "And I promised you-we promised each other-that we would share the blame; do you still not acknowledge that, Sango? That my vouch was real and honest?"

The slayer felt like she just had the breath knocked out of her, her mind now in a sense of calm, like waves washing upon a shore. How determined was he to prove that he was being sincere? And how could she just let him do that in the presence of Kagome and Miroku? His loyalty to their 'commitment' astounded her, confounded her and…made her feel the happiest she ever felt. He would make the one he loved very lucky indeed; which was exactly why she refused to let him stand by her-he didn't deserve such accusatory.

Facing the monk and priestess, Sango began again-nearly choking on their expressions. "I'm sorry…Kagome, Houshi-sama. I…I know I should've tried better to help myself…"

Kagome felt hot tears sting her cheeks, wanting to understand the simple question: _Why?_

Right now however, she didn't want to see their faces, not Inuyasha's or Sango's. But the need to hear them answer her and Miroku's doubts were far more important than her whim to run away, ask her kind mother why life was so difficult.

"Just answer."

Taking a deep inward breath, the slayer opened her mouth to speak, but her voice couldn't form the words. Inuyasha still hadn't let go of her hand, and in this familiar warmth, spoke with more courage. "I was…lonely," she began carefully. "I never meant for it… You see, I was weak and pitiful in my sleep. I always saw my failures at night and Inuyasha found out about it…"

"Lonely?" the two spiritual persons questioned in unison.

Sango chuckled, in spite of their predicament. "Pathetic, I know…"

A heavy silence veiled the group, each lost in their own wandering minds and consciences.

Finally, Kagome turned away, followed by Miroku shortly afterward. Inuyasha and Sango understood that they had to process everything, so remained quiet. When the two were out of sight, the exterminator felt her legs collapse underneath her.

The hanyou caught her immediately, whispering tender words into her hair. He felt her try and push him away; Inuyasha was hurt at that but continued to hold on to the woman, whether she wanted it or not. She quit resisting and let herself cry out, with new worries now hovering menacingly over their heads.

oOo

Sango opened her eyes to the darkness, weary with the emotional blow. It flooded her memory again; and again, she put her face into her hands, ashamed and disgusted. She felt dirty-it wasn't the first nor last time she would feel that conflicting bitterness known as guilt.

The slayer lifted her head towards the sliver of a pale moon, barely visible through the tangles of branches. It made her shiver when the leaves rustled; it wasn't from the cool breeze-they merely resembled those creepers from so long ago that touched her ankles in Naraku's trap and the ones in her perpetual slumber.

Turning away from the sky, she lowered her head onto her knees, watching nothing.

Inuyasha came out from the shadows, a hidden sadness he did not wish to convey tugged at him. It didn't surprise him that she did not acknowledge his presence when he appeared-her earthen colored orbs stared blankly at an object visible only to her naked eye, a state of myopia but with the clarity of vision. Slowly, he sat beside her, a foot away in case she still wasn't comfortable.

A deafening silence hung over them and he seemed to be the only one agitated and unnerved by it. She whispered softly, but it echoed in his ears.

"Why are you here?"

At any normal time, the hanyou would've snapped, let his anger get the better of him. It wasn't like that at the moment, and it shouldn't be. Even more so...it was her. Inuyasha slid his eyes askance at the taijiya, a strange thought enveloping his sense of reason that he could peer into her mind. He wished he could.

"Is that truly the question you want to ask?"

An exhale was given as the only response to his inquiry. Sango wanted to give him a direct, honest answer. She hated that right now, when most needed, she couldn't be ignorant or lie. A need for peace was fluttering inside her being, but it remained out of reach; it just kept flying farther and farther away.

The exterminator found that there should be tears where none are flowing. It was odd how her eyes couldn't produce them. She murmured something-softer and wispier than before. There was no need for a repeat; she saw him tense up, hair bristling like he always does when ready for battle. She knew those characteristics very well.

"What does that have to do with anything right now?" Inuyasha asked in the same tone, but an octave higher for her human ears.

She suddenly turned on him, fierce and full of rage, but he still remained motionless.

"Everything, Inuyasha, everything! You love Kagome don't you? You shouldn't be with me, you should be with her!"

The half-demon looked at her through his peripheral vision. "And you should be with Miroku,"

Sango lost her nerve and seemed to fall down, though she had been sitting the entirety of the time. He was right; she should be with Miroku, begging for his understanding like the many times that she had forgiven him. Their situations weren't the same. She had never seen him commit the crime; while he now discovered hers. Flirtation was completely different from what she had done.

The exterminator withdrew herself back into her barrier, closing off her ties from the half-man beside her. But he wouldn't let that happen-not when she was so close to being breached and so close to doing whatever the hell humans were capable of doing.

"Sango, you can't walk away from this," he told her gruffly, but intent of gentleness was present. "Neither of us can."

"I know I can't," she returned promptly. "But you can-you know that you are able, Inuyasha; why do insist on staying near me?"

"I promised you," he told her earnestly, wanting to get the message through. He had broken so many promises-he couldn't let another one shatter. If she didn't allow that-

"I know you did Inuyasha; and that's why I'm releasing you from your vow to me. I never asked for it," Sango said in a low tone, her voice thick and close to choking on the tears she let flow on the inside. "It's not your fault; I'm grateful to you and all you've done-I truly am, my friend-but there's no need for you to suffer still with me,"

The hanyou still didn't let her. He refused to let her keep blaming herself. "Stop it!" he whispered harshly. "No more-I said we were in this together!"

Sango stood abruptly, her chest rising up and down from the build of bottled emotions. "No! I don't want another person to be blamed because of me; I don't want more people to suffer because of me! If you truly cared, you will let me go!"

"And let you rot away to nothing inside?" he barked suddenly. "Do you really want to lose, Sango? Do you want to be weak for the rest of your life?"

"I already am!" she shouted angrily, "I failed everyone, I thought that's what you understood Inuyasha; if I had been stronger, I never would've had to let everyone die, I wouldn't have failed Kohaku, and I wouldn't have Houshi-sama and Kagome hating me! I wouldn't have needed you!"

That did it.

The exterminator's eyes widened when she caught what she had said. It was too late to take it back-the words had already left her mouth. She waited to see what he would do, her heart pounding like a nervous rabbit caught in deadly talons…and the feeling heightened when he tilted his head to meet her eyes.

Those heavenly golden hues were too cold, too empty and bleak…

Not again…the slayer silently prayed. Another hateful and pain filled stare…

Inuyasha slowly rose, looking at the thing Sango was focusing on before. He said nothing, stood stock-still, while she waited for him to move, make a sound-anything. Even breathe, for she couldn't hear the panting of anger.

She could handle his burning glares; it was the silence that unnerved her to the core and racked her soul…this wasn't the Inuyasha she knew.

When he finally did, she jumped. The half-demon, however, peered at her through the curtain of heavy silver, retaining the nothingness. Then, he walked towards her, each step silent on the ground but resonant in her ears. Or was it the beating of her heart?

Sango was surprised that he didn't say anything still, even more so when he cupped her cheek, stroked it with agonizing, languid slowness, and kissed her forehead. "Then maybe…we should've hated each other," he whispered too softly, barely audible though he was near. "It might've been easier…"

The taijiya raised her eyes, wondering what he was now trying to say. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, and carefully lowered his head upon her shoulder. She still seemed so frail…so sad.

He had done nothing.

Inuyasha withdrew slowly, savoring every bit of the exterminator's scent, the warmth of her skin. He decided then and there that if he was just adding more to her pain…he would leave her to clear her head. There was no accurate reason for why as he turned to walk away; why he couldn't-wouldn't-face the woman he had come to understand when he heard her heart beat quicken, a salty smell reaching his nose.

But he wasn't abandoning her.

That was something that the hanyou could not do. He had known the feeling of loneliness for many years and it would be cruel to leave Sango by herself completely.

He was simply going to allow her space to think and gather her thoughts.

oOo

But it was taking too long.

More than a week had passed since the discovery that Miroku and Kagome had made. The young girl had yet to return from her homeland; in truth, the half-demon was a bit worried about she was faring, but not enough to retrieve her and sort things out. Kagome was obviously pissed off beyond hell, and he wasn't going to push her further.

Miroku was a bit on the odd end of the whole situation.

The monk would spare the taijiya a second's glance, but inside the hurt, there was a tint of tenderness. It wasn't applied to him however-not that he really cared. Inuyasha rolled his head to the right, watching the slayer carry a bundle of clothing over to Kaede's hut. Shippo had walked out on that exact moment.

The hanyou wasn't surprised in the least at the small hint of disapproval he sent towards the woman and him. A simple glare was enough to frighten the fox-boy. Inuyasha didn't do it so much on his part, but on Sango's. He hated the sight-the way that she accepted the glares she received, even from Shippo. For one thing, what the hell did the brat know anyway?

He could bet his life on it that Shippo's upset because Kagome's angry and hasn't come back. That kit's just too attached to the young girl.

When the exterminator stepped out again, Inuyasha caught a small glimpse of her dark eyes. There was no hate directed, just sadness and regret which he noticed when she hastily averted his gaze. Inuyasha had known that it was far too real to last for long; life was always a difficult predicament that hanyous faced throughout their lives-infatuations included especially.

The half-demon tilted his head up to the endless skies, contemplating the situation again. Is there a reason why he did what he did? Inuyasha knew he loved Kagome and Kikyou deeply, with all the affection he was able to emanate in that half-human heart he possessed.

But Sango now had a spot.

Inuyasha was never one for self-pity, but nowadays he found his mood quiet and questioning, asking his inner self why he couldn't have just stayed in love with the one soul he found himself bound to in the past and the present.

However, unlike his young demon slayer, his Sango, he didn't regret a damn thing that they had done.

Inuyasha found happiness in caring for someone that needed comfort. Sango was his confidante just as much as he was for her. And the next question saddened him; why wasn't she thinking the same thing?

oOo

Golden patches slid along a silent figure, dark bangs covering distant eyes.

The slayer lifted her head up to the branches, watching white shields move lackadaisically along a narrow blue line. Sango had time to think, thought of questions she so wished to ask, to shout and sob out till she collapsed. Sitting down at the base of a tree, she closed her eyes briefly but opened them even quicker when liquid amber and pale tresses entered her mind's eye.

"Again," she whispered to no one.

Sango had ceased crying for what seemed a long while. Since Inuyasha ceased speaking to her for, her self-reliance came back and the time for tears had been swept away. She wanted to break down and cry so badly…almost as much as she wanted him to hold her once more.

During this time, the slayer tried convincing herself that this was how it's meant to be-not just the bond between her and her half-demon companion-and the very existence she had in general. She had enjoyed her childhood in later years; however, the death of her mother was a shock that she and her father had buried in those sands of time.

Kohaku had been born and her mother died the next day.

At first, she loathed her little brother for killing her parent, even disregarded him in the first few months of his birth. It came to her that it wasn't his fault that mother had perished that day. The village doctor had indeed confirmed that her mother was sickly and ill during her pregnancy; yet, it was never how she viewed it.

Her mother had once murmured to her that women were naturally the very epitome of failure. They were not built to fight, to stand and take their place. Inferior and nothing but a mistake that the gods had made whom they punished with monthly cycles, the pain of giving life and suffering every heart ache that men could not feel.

After she realized that, a young girl had walked confidently towards her father's room and inquired when she might be able to begin her training.

Since then, she relished every moment in her outfit that was stained with years of sweat and blood. It was an arduous training she endured, but she loved it.

She loved it because it washed away everything she didn't want.

Her father had begun to smile once more, and she was proud of that. Kohaku had laughed with bright eyes while he watched his older sister practice their family heritage, and this delighted her. But despite all these things, small accounts for human compassion-she did it for the fact she had to throw away everything that was a weakness, her femininity and the sufferings many of her gender would go through. Sango promised herself that she would never be like a woman-they were weak and frail.

The taijiya still wished she could be like a man-more rugged, sturdy and strong willed.

In the beginning…she hated Inuyasha.

He was everything that she wanted to be, desperately tried to live up to the pride only warriors felt.

That arrogant demeanor, angry and baleful eyes with a sarcastic tone-Sango longed for that intangible treasure. It was why she would argue with him whenever possible, return those scornful remarks. If she was not able to possess it, then the only way to be near it was to rile the hanyou.

Even now there was a bit of jealousy.

She sighed slowly, tasting the fresh air while searching the sky for an answer. None were beheld before the demon exterminator and she knew there never would be a heavenly sign. Rising to her full height, Sango started her journey to nowhere, taking in everything and nothing until she realized she was back at the field-vivid images of a laughing man and woman taking place on a moonless night.

Walking into the middle of the open space, Sango looked around carefully. Settling down where she was, the slayer lay back against the cool grass and spread her arms. At moments like these, she just wanted to sleep; sleep was always the closest thing to dying.

oOo

Inuyasha could sense the sadness he had inflicted on the exterminator. He had been following her since she left Kaede's village again. He still didn't trust her inner thoughts completely. Sango was a strong and independent girl, but there was still doubt in her rationality. The hanyou silently observed her movements; she was silent-almost morbid-but even so, she was as demure and beautiful as a goddess among these humans. The tiniest thing would send his heart aching, from the tears to her careful adjustment of pushing back that silky brown hair.

Silently, he treaded the narrow path of right and wrong, her still form beckoning and enticing as much as it shunned his being. Inuyasha refused to retreat, he wouldn't leave her again-that was what he decided the second Sango opened her eyes and they both began to drown in color.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, realizing her voice creaked from held back tears. The ability to pour out her sorrow came back instantly it seemed.

The half-demon couldn't seem to find the words to express how he felt right now; so instead, he just brushed her bangs away from her eyes, keeping his own locked directly above them. Sango reached up tentatively, lightly placing her fingertips on his bronze skin-afraid that she'd burn.

He noticed her gentleness and wound his hand tightly around hers, showing her there was nothing to fear.

Sango seemed to understand; she propped herself up without removing her gaze. She had never felt more lost and complete then when she dove into those wonderful eyes he possessed. The slayer withdrew however, trying to nullify those irrational and dangerous desires.

"Sango, look at me."

She turned-not because he commanded it, but because he murmured her name, the caress of a lover.

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken," he started.

Sango chuckled a bit, the first in a long while. He looked so nervous…and she wanted to assure him that there was no need for chagrin. It didn't suit him well.

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Inuyasha," she told him while wrapping her nimble limbs around her knees-her hands had started to shake. The half-demon appeared sincere, but she couldn't read his mind. Was he angry with her? That night he left, Sango had thought of many things: her triumphs, failures and mistakes, and what she did-could do-to mend them back to the unbroken things they once were.

There was no certainty as to what would happen.

She knew that very well, for destiny was ever-changing. And she noticed, then and there, she hated it: destiny. It was something she couldn't touch, couldn't control like her Hiraikotsu or her sword. Sango's brows furrowed slightly and bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"Sango," Inuyasha finally asked, his voice now holding that confident tone he always used. But if she knew him well enough, she'd assume that it was a guise. "I want you to tell me something,"

Trying not to sound meek, the slayer gently said to continue.

One look was all it took. Sango held her breath immediately, her heart pulsing swiftly-even without the receiving of air.

"Do you truly want me there for you?"

The woman found herself speechless from the inquiry. It delighted her to know that he wasn't upset, it really had lifted her dampened spirits; however…she wasn't sure. A part was screaming for his acceptance and that devotion she found so moving; then there was the other side, whispering but deafening in her mind to reject him…

He and her have committed the ultimate sin between human and half-breed; betrayed the two comrades that they had fought alongside through many a battle. And finally was the question…did she love him with all her heart and soul? Or does she need him-_using him_-to subdue that internal pain she had felt in this lifetime and the last?

Sango had no answer.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: -bows repeatedly- Hello, everyone! I know it's been**_** forever**_**, but there was just so **_**much**_**. I really did attempt getting this up, but with moving, loss of internet, summer school, and different versions of this chapter (there were three…), things were VERY annoyingly hectic. **

**But enough of that! I'd like to thank the following of last chapter: **_**Onyxlight**_**, **_**Orangefuu**_**, **_**Nikki-4**_**, **_**Stefini-spaz**_** and **_**blackdeathmessenger**_**; and the newest arrivals **_**Limited12**_**, **_**MystiKorrime**_**, **_**beautifulwarrior95**_**, **_**Sysil**_**,**_** Legair**_**, and **_**brolly501**_**. Hopefully no one's forgotten, and I thank you all so much for reading and your patience; you guys are just wonderful! **

**Let me know for OOC-ness, grammatical errors, etc., and enjoy! At least the length…it's the longest one yet. -giggles- (P.S: No stealing song for my YT idea!)**

…_Everything in this world _

_Every voice in the night_

_Every little thing of me, shining through in your eyes_

_And all that is you, becomes part of me too_

_Because all you do, seduces me_

_And if I should die tomorrow_

_I'd go down with a smile on my face_

_I thank God I've ever known you_

_I'll fall down on my knees, for the love we've made_

_Every sigh in the night, every tear that you cry_

_Seduces me, oh, seduces me_

_And all that you do_

_Seduces me…-Celine Dion: Seduces Me_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The hanyou quietly waited to receive an answer, almost near dying in the compelling silence, as his heart shifted nearer and nearer to Sango, aching to be held in those callused, petite hands.

Inuyasha didn't realize it till the absence of her presence that he really did love her; or so he believes. He cared deeply for Sango and those sorrowful dark eyes-practically _pleading_ for a caress, an encouraging word. Perhaps his new feeling of tenderness was clouding his sense of judgment and reality. The slayer had become a comrade, even in the beginning of their still treacherous and heart-breaking journey.

A tiny feeling of recollection sprouted inside his breast and swelled continuously the instant he saw her standing in front of him. She did resemble his former lover. And he despised himself for thinking like that; it seemed that everywhere he looked, Kikyou would always be there, fiery vengeance ablaze, longing for his destruction.

But when he looked closer…she wasn't Kikyou at all. The same applied for Kagome.

Each girl was a polar opposite of each other.

Kagome was the very meaning of innocence. She was too gentle to _truly_ kill anything-even Naraku, he had noticed. Sweet, caring and light-hearted, shining eyes filled with mirth as she practically danced around in this life and the future.

Kikyou was solemn and contemplative; there was no question for it-not then, and especially not now. His already shattered heart still breaks over how much she had fallen from grace, the woman he learned to love first and always would look to her as an important part of his life. She was the same as her reincarnation, but more reserved and nonchalant about most aspects. Still, the priestess was special.

Sango was both women yet different. The slayer held some qualities of Kagome's naïveté and the loving nature. She held Kikyou's self-confidence, strength, and withdrawn demeanor, holding a perfectly unblemished mask in place.

The difference between them all was the fact he could _accomplish_ some things with Sango, because she would allow the emotions to seep out; _she_ would come to _him_ out of her own volition. Whereas it took Kikyou some time to open completely, and Kagome never really confided in him as much as he occasionally would do with her, the exterminator would approach him in that adorable, sometimes an albeit timid fashion. She'd seek _his_ advice, _his_ praise, _his_ wisdom, _his_ arms.

All of them-Kikyou, Kagome and Sango-would never resemble to the other wholly. And it shouldn't be like that. Sango was herself-her heart was hers, and her soul was her own.

He hoped she knew that. That she would never be a replacement for either one.

It wouldn't be right, and it would only add to her already brittle mind.

At the moment however, the half-demon was the one suffering from a human's frailty, jittery and anticipating.

Sango honestly couldn't answer him right away.

The slayer was pensively thinking how it would affect their situation already--if it would make it better or worse. Indecisiveness was not her, but this could not be helped.

Casting him a sidelong glance, Sango's heart thumped erratically with the hanyou continuing his stare; it didn't bother her, for he would often look at her without speaking. She just couldn't bear hurting him further.

_"If you truly cared, you will let me go!"_

What about her? When she said that, was she referring to herself as well?

_"That my vouch was real and honest?"_

That sentence broke her world and put it together. She would be eternally grateful, and she hoped he knew that. It was probably her most earnest wish at this point. His happiness did equate to hers, even if it meant removing him from her life.

Was she strong enough to do that--cut herself from the only lifeline she could actually hang onto? That held her securely above the bowels of hellish dreams and frightening hallucinations…?

Would she? Sango wondered as the half-man cupped her face.

Should she? The slayer thought as his lips touched hers.

_Could I…?_ She asked herself, kissing him back completely, boldly entering his moist cavern, ravishing him, and tasting him--every fiber of her being _screaming_, _crying_, to be a part of him.

The hanyou couldn't understand what happened. With the salty smell of tears now pungent in the air, he slowly pulled himself away, wiping the trickling drops with his thumb as he did so.

Was she sad? Angry? Inuyasha asked himself, positive that nothing would respond. It wouldn't surprise him at all if she was.

Looking at her now, sulking eyes and cheeks flushed with tears, the half-demon wondered if he was the one for her. There was a saying he'd heard long ago, something about how the ones you cared for, would never make you shed your tears… And she deserved the best; after all, hanyous were unworthy of many things--especially something as beautiful as love. When had half-demons ever brought happiness? How could they, with the tainting of their blood by ningen and yokai? If he didn't know any better, he would think he was the same as the Shikon no Tama-full of black malice and pure, wild rage.

The young man didn't want anything else to happen to her-he longed to ensure her of the security and love she needs. As much as he desired to have Sango by his side, there were issues to be dealt with; they could no longer be ignored after all.

Still, he couldn't help but think she was stunning; even in her sorrow she contained an intoxicating beauty.

"Sango," murmured Inuyasha. "I know this is hard,"

The slayer's brown oculars widened a fraction, fearing what he might say. Raising her head, Sango watched him warily, the small breeze causing blades of green and shading yellow to sway and dance.

"I'm truly sorry for everything I've put you through." He continued, never averting his eyes-making the girl swallow from the nearness of his body and the earnest tone of voice. It still shocked her at how moving he could prove to be.

"Inuyasha-kun…" she whispered, not even noticing the endearment she just added to his name. The hanyou did though and smiled unexpectedly, though his golden suns didn't glint wholesomely with mirth. The exterminator sighed again, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time and glanced down.

It was to be like this.

She knew it and he did too-whether he tried to fake it or not. And she cupped his cheek. And he gripped her hand.

"I can't be with you," she murmured, finding it difficult not to choke on the words.

The hanyou didn't react at first, but merely pressed his forehead to hers, kept his hand wound around those lean and tantalizingly smooth digits.

"Maybe it is for the best," he said after some time, beginning to stroke her face, while tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb.

Sango could tell that she cut him-more than she wanted to and too deeply than she would've liked.

"It's not that I don't want you near me," the slayer then whispered, eyes downcast. "But we've hurt them so much… Wouldn't it hurt them more if we remained? Would it?" she asked in a soft, earnest tone.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha replied admittedly. "Either way, neither one are going to forget this."

The exterminator started to pluck the blades of green, tilting back her head to watch the endless blue speckled with faint white smoke; not very many clouds today.

"We messed up didn't we?" the half-demon said, propping up his leg to rest his arm against the knee.

"We did," Sango said with a smile, but her eyes narrowed. "I want you to know this however, my friend,"

Inuyasha cast the taijiya sidelong glance, keeping them focused on her.

Arms outstretched, she wrapped them carefully round his neck, smiling gently as his hands then rested on the swell of her hip. "Thank you for everything, Inuyasha-kun."

And they let go.

oOo

"What's wrong Kagome?" Eri questioned a frown in place.

Kagome glanced around the table at all their stares. "Nothing's wrong," she said for what felt to be the millionth time today.

"You're sighing too much Higurashi," Yuka stated, pointing sternly at her with a finger. "There's gotta be a reason why you're so upset. As if we didn't already know…"

"Drop it guys," she told them, taking another sip of her soda. "I'd rather not dwell on it."

Ayumi twirled a strand of her naturally wavy hair, flicking her brown eyes back and forth between her friends. "If Kagome-chan doesn't want to talk about it," she then whispered to the others, "Maybe it's best not to pester her any further."

"But we all know it's got something to do with that jealous violent two-timer!" Yuka quietly hissed. "She needs to realize that he's a no good—"

Kagome cleared her throat loudly, watching the three through narrowed eyes. "I _am_ right here."

"Look Kagome," Eri began, "We're just worried about you. With the constant staring off into space and all, it's amazing you remember to breathe."

"I'm aware of that,"

Yuka glared a bit at her friend. "Why can't you just see how much of a jerk he is? The guy's a total stiff, arrogant and selfish, and he's cheating on you with some ex—"

"It's not his ex I'm upset about." murmured the young girl-surprised that it slipped.

Their eyes widened with bewilderment. "You mean he's going to some_ other_ woman?!" Yuka and Eri asked in unison, Ayumi simply watching her with surprise.

"Yeah." Kagome said-too casually apparently since they started barking.

"Have you dumped him yet?" Yuka asked, "If you haven't, it's going to really surprise us Kagome."

Kagome let out a sigh. These past several days were…

She was still angry-at the beginning furious; she was upset and resentful-but above all, she was completely hurt. _Why_ did they suddenly wish to be in each other's company? _How_ could they just lie to her and Miroku? Yes, she and Inuyasha weren't exactly a couple…but it still didn't mean she had not felt love for him. And she could tell that Miroku was the same. Maybe the flirting was a cause for why Sango stopped giving him chances; but why_ Inuyasha_ of all people?

Kagome had confided in her, gave the slayer her damn trust for gods' sake. And there she goes rutting in some forest—

"Kagome-chan?"

Lifting her head, she faced their querying faces.

"Are you alright?" Ayumi questioned again, placing a hand on hers.

Kagome struggled not to break. "Yes, Ayumi-chan," She glanced at the drops on her hand. "I'm fine…"

oOo

Silently, the houshi watched the slayer emerge from the decreasing foliage, carrying a pile of wood for Kaede. Soon, the trees will lose all of their leaves. It'd been two days since he saw Inuyasha follow her into the forest, and since then, his mind was swirling with concern.

Miroku kept his blue eyes fixed on her form-trudging slowly to the hut. She looked so fatigued and weary. Did something occur with Inuyasha and her? As if on cue, the hanyou appeared a moment later from another hut, turning his head to watch Sango and Kaede converse about some matter or other. He seemed just as defeated as the maiden.

Miroku resisted the urge to go over to him and demand to know what he had done now. He knew that he had no right to ask such a thing, but damn it all if he was just going to stand there and stare on at Sango's melancholy expression.

Inuyasha began to head off into a different direction, his thousand-yard stare keeping along the ground. The monk rose from his meditating position and began to follow; making sure the hanyou rounded the hut before doing so. When he too turned around, Miroku raised a brow in perplexity when he no longer saw the man. The area was bare-save for some villagers scattered here and there.

Where'd he disappear to?

Quietly releasing a deep breath, he spun around and decided to just head back to Kaede's hut. Miroku heard some giggling from his left, sliding his midnight-colored orbs to the young girls who looked at him. Giving them a small smile, the monk bowed his head and continued on.

He had to laugh a little. If only Mushin-sama and Hachi witnessed that exchange…

The monk couldn't seem to find it in him to start flirting at the moment. It wasn't that the offers he'd received weren't tempting-no not at all. But there was a chance Sango might—

Give it up, he reprimanded himself. Miroku knew inside that it was too late for some sentiments, the taijiya wouldn't return to him. Inuyasha and she weren't exactly having such a perfect relationship; their solemn expressions said it all. But it was obvious that the two had formed a connection in their time together, one he and Kagome hadn't seen.

Miroku was regretful for it.

The houshi wasn't resentful at all towards the taijiya, though it was directed towards the hanyou. He only needed to have confronted her about his feelings, if he had done it then she would've continued coming to him for guidance.

What made Inuyasha any different from him was something he couldn't understand.

These past several days-despite the guile forming inside-the houshi was waiting for the two to get back together. Sango would never continue loving him, and if she did, it was from another sort of affection. Inuyasha was the only one who now had the ability of making her happy like a normal woman, one without anger and grief.

He only had to say it first...

No—forget it all Miroku.

The monk slid his blue eyes to search for a glimpse of the exterminator, finding her sitting underneath the shade of a mighty oak. He traced her outline with his eyes, imagining the feel of her skin and the gentleness her eyes would make when she was confused—he could see it. Tingles coursed through his fingers, knowing he'd never be able to touch her again in any manner, not even a consoling pat on her shoulder.

Rising now, the monk turned away on his heel, again attempting the search for the hanyou.

He might not be able to do much, but he hated the forlorn expression which was evident in her face. If it killed him—and it would—he shall make sure that the pair didn't make an even grander mistake.

It was the least he could for screwing up his chance.

oOo

"Go and get Kagome back, Inuyasha!"

Miroku halted in his tracks, frowning in perplexity at the kitsune's scolding tone. Judging from it all, the young fox demon was likely becoming antsy without the young miko. Shippo is young-even if he is a youkai-the child needed to understand that Kagome left to recoup.

He was not defending Inuyasha however.

"Shut up and get outta my sight runt." he replied with much casualty, which would've been mistaken for candidacy.

"No, not until you get up and get her back! She's been gone for too long!"

Inuyasha sat up, eyeing him with boredom. "If you want her so badly, then go get her yourself."

Shippo glowered, his green eyes flashing brightly. "I would if I could! But you're the only—"

"Only one who can because you're either too stupid or just not capable of passing through the well."

"I'm not stupid! Besides, you have absolutely no brains and you manage to go through just fine. What does my intelligence have to do with anything?"

Miroku had to resist the urge to sigh; sometimes the hanyou was capable of changing the subject. He then wondered if all half-demons were this deceiving. Could be why they were feared.

Stepping out into the opening, he met Inuyasha's eyes immediately, the other man clearly surprised that he was approaching him.

"Shippo, that's enough." Miroku said to the child gently, never averting his gaze from the hanyou.

The kitsune stopped, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes. Shippo quietly shifted his own green orbs back and forth between the two men, sweating a little behind the nape of his neck as he waited for some confrontation on the monk's part. If anyone had some control over that temperamental dimwit, it was Miroku.

When more than a few moments passed without words, he lost his patience.

"Aren't one of you going to speak?" he demanded.

"When ya leave; how's that sound to you?" Inuyasha replied with an arrogant stare.

Miroku nodded his agreement.

Fuming a bit now, Shippo lowered himself to the ground, now sitting and watching. "I have as much right to be here. I might look like a kid, but I _am_ youkai."

The others glanced down; Shippo made it very clear that he was a man, even with the appearance of a simple child.

For once, the hanyou nodded his consent at him, and Shippo grinned, though the situation was filled with tension.

"What did you say to her?" Miroku then asked, not wasting any more time.

The hanyou rose to level with him, and cast him a look-one the houshi couldn't seem to put his finger on. "I didn't say anything to her."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah," he replied in a much lower voice.

Miroku made a note to him, that he would be a very inauspicious fellow should he be lying.

The half-demon snorted at the threat. It was said as normally as possible, but it might as well been bile he'd been spitting.

"You want honesty?" he asked, a wry chuckle escaping his throat. "I asked her if she wanted me by her side."

He would've laughed at the shocked expressions the other two wore. Obviously, they expected something else-Shippo likely hoping he'd reconcile with Kagome; and Miroku was most likely upset that he dared to ask such a proposal.

"What?!" the boy shouted, jumping to his feet.

Raising a hand to silence him, Miroku watched the man warily. "And her answer?" he asked sternly.

This was when all incandescent light vanished instantaneously from the half-demon's suns. "She said 'no' of course." He replied quite slovenly-making the hairs on Miroku's neck bristle.

She refused? Miroku questioned himself. This could explain why she seemed too saddened before.

"And was that all?"

Inuyasha nodded, now staring off into the distance. The houshi couldn't believe that she turned him down. A part of him leaped with joyous relief, another remained in a comatose shock. The last part squelched both other feelings: his mood becoming fouler than ever. It must've appeared evident to at least _someone_, since Shippo retreated a step.

"That's it?"

Inuyasha turned around. "What is?"

"You're not going to do anything else? You're just going to stand there?" his voice rising.

"What else am I supposed to do?" the half-demon asked. "She said 'no' and I complied. If it's what she wants, then who am I to suggest otherwise?"

"And what makes you think that she's not hurting? Have you seen her today?"

Looking away, the half-man didn't answer for a second, seeming to become lost in an imaginary object on the ground. "I have," he murmured.

"Then go and see what's wrong, Inuyasha," the monk told him a calmer tone.

"Why don't you?"

Not expecting that question, Miroku queried a brow. "There's nothing I can do for her myself."

"Yes, you can," Inuyasha returned, the flames sparkling in his eyes again.

"And what makes you believe that? I've lost my opportunity. The only one who can console her is you."

"You're wrong Miroku."

He was lost. "What?"

"I have no right to do that," he nearly shouted. "I've already hurt her too much."

"And have I not?" Miroku lost it, yelling the inquiry.

Inuyasha stared at him vacantly, his fists clenching. "But not the way I have; she's better off without me. I've tried helping her through whatever she was suffering, and it _wasn't enough_."

Following the sound of bone hitting bone, Shippo shrieked, regretting that he stayed and rushed off.

Miroku kept his heated azure eyes on Inuyasha, his fist red and pink from contacting with the hanyo's jaw.

Inuyasha got up carefully, his bangs partly covering his face. Next thing, he returned the punch with his own, the houshi doubling over from the wind being knocked out of him. It didn't last too long, because the monk regained his footing just as fast, his elbow crashing into his opponent's spine.

Falling, the half-demon kicked him under his feet, making Miroku join him on the ground and punched him in face.

"Well, tell me!" he demanded to him. "Why can't _you_ comfort her?"

Miroku gave him a fierce stare, hostile and vicious as he swung an upper cut with his free left hand, sending the other man flying. "Because she doesn't love _me_, you fool!"

"And what makes you believe she loves _me_?!" the hanyou questioned, rushing over with speed as he landed another blow to the side of Miroku's head, now bleeding more profusely, crimson dripping and polishing his earring.

With surprising agility of his own, the half-demon found the houshi vastly approaching, dealing his own mark with his staff by delivering a swift plow to the stomach, and another with the bottom end to the back of his head. "Because I know she does! You can't honestly tell me that you haven't seen the looks in her eyes when she stares at you?"

"It's impossible to fall in love that quickly," Inuyasha stated with a growl, trying to deny feelings.

"No it isn't," Miroku replied through pants, "I've loved Sango not long after her admission into the group. It's possible…" His expression softened while saying that.

"And you still weren't able to tell her anything," the hanyou replied scornfully, sucking his lip and spitting liquid scarlet ribbons. "You have nothing to judge me by Miroku."

Miroku was suddenly upon him, twirling his staff in his hands as he swung it down; it rang soundly when blocked by Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha pulled away, and parried, which Miroku evaded easily with the small price of the blade cutting a small slash into his robes. The hanyou smirked mockingly, tempting the other to come closer. The houshi did go nearer, but Inuyasha was obviously not expecting the way he dodged his sword so expertly, coming from below and placing a sutra on his chest.

He cried out when the paper seemed to breathe life, crackling sparks of light and burning into his clothes and skin. Hissing now, the hanyou clutched where the paper once was; a hole was there, and he could smell the scent of burning flesh, marring him and making a sensation spread between both shoulders. Clutching the hilt even tighter, Inuyasha pounced into the air, readying the Tetsusaiga. He was going to teach the bastard a lesson, even if he ended up killing him.

And it turns out Miroku was going to give his all as well—his hand tugging at the prayer beads wrapped around the Kazanna.

"Stop it!" a voice rang, cutting through the air sharply.

Inuyasha whirled in the air, and settled down gracefully on the grass, with Miroku winding the beads back around Wind Tunnel.

Sango stood with her chest rising up and down from the run, sweat trickling down her face and her eyes were wide and fearful.

Both the monk and half-demon put away their weapons, guilty for having been fighting and that she was about to see what could've led, ultimately, to their deaths.

"What are you doing?" she whispered the young fox and cat youkai on her shoulders staring on in astonishment of their tenacity. When neither answered she pressed on, her throat strangling from the fall of tears now pouring without check.

"You… You two weren't _fighting_, were you…?"

The distress in her voice almost made them sink to their knees; Miroku was able to meet her gaze steadily, while Inuyasha couldn't muster up the strength to do so. Instead, he focused on her hands that were twitching with the effort of curling and uncurling her fists before one motion was complete.

Gods, he must look disgusting right about now.

Turning away, the hanyo ignored her shouting.

Miroku kept his dark blue eyes fixed on Inuyasha form until he disappeared from view.

"Houshi-sama," Sango asked quietly, and he turned to her. "You weren't fighting, were you?"

The earnest denial was etched in her features, but the monk had to tell they were in fact sparring.

"But why?" she asked softly, then again in a stronger more clear demand.

Miroku let out a long silent sigh. "It was… Because of what I said,"

The exterminator shed more tears, and Miroku found his heart shattering at the sight. "Why do you fight? The matter's been settled…and there you go sparring over me like I'm some prize to won! I'm a human being, not a trophy!"

"We know that," he gently replied, wanting to wipe the streaks away on her cheeks. "But there was a disagreement between the two of us we had to discuss."

"And it led to _that_?" she questioned, her eyes traveling down to the dried marks of red on his staff. Hiding it behind from her vision, Miroku reluctantly nodded, and turned his head-making sure it was the side where blood was not noticed.

Finding her knees begin to buckle, Sango collapsed, wiping away from tears that didn't want to stop. She's been crying far too much in her opinion, and she loathed it. Shippo produced a handkerchief, and handed it to her, rubbing her arm while Kirara mewled.

"We didn't mean for it go that far," he then spoke, kneeling beside her. "It just…occurred."

Sango turned to him, searching his face for answers. "You needn't fight that violently."

The monk found himself giving her a small smile, and again his heart ached. "He's just so hard to convince,"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, now all eyes turned to him.

"Sango," Miroku started, relishing her name on his tongue. "Don't you love him?"

The exterminator's brown oculars widened a fraction, and she shook her head. "That's absurd."

He caught her blush.

"Besides," she continued. "It's impossible to fall in love that quickly,"

The young man's eyes dazzled in mirth, and he laughed out loud. "He told me the same thing."

Sango's eyes dropped even lower, but they glimmered. "He did?"

The young houshi watched her carefully. There was no mistake in the shine of her brown eyes, the low tone in her voice. "Yes, he did."

Raising her head, she wondered. But it was too late-she had made her decision, and there was no going back, couldn't rewind time at all.

And now this-these nonsensical brawls…?

The fight between Miroku and Inuyasha was one of the things she had tried to _avoid_, and it happened anyway. She never wanted any of it to occur, none of it. It was something that frightened her-more than her dreams-because it was reality-existence, and it bit harder, suffocated more slowly than illusions or mirages.

Feeling a hand touch her back, Sango lifted her eyes and met the monk's calming gaze, his usual kind smile exhibiting warmth just for her. She tried to return the gift, but found it impossible. All she could manage was a nod and a small pat on his. Rising then, she jogged into the direction in which she had seen the hanyou depart to.

She didn't want to reconcile with him-the slayer knew it was too late.

But she _had_ to know why he fought Houshi-sama. He probably wouldn't listen; it was worth giving it a try.

oOo

"Shit…"

Looking down at his knuckles, Inuyasha had to laugh a little, in spite of himself. What a mess.

Cupping his hands, the hanyou poured the water from the stream into his hair, feeling the coolness of the water sting, yet numb, the blow he'd received from the monk. When that staff contacted with his skull, he swore he'd seen bursts of flashing colour beneath his eyelids. He also surmised that the staff wasn't as light as it looked. Damn thing was a good weight if it made him curse inwardly like a son of a bitch.

And he learned today as well, that Miroku sure knew how to throw a punch; if he weren't a half-breed, he'd have likely been knocked unconscious by those wallops.

"Probably from carrying that fucking staff," he murmured quietly, smirking while removing his haori. Since the cloth was made from the Fire Rat, it would patch itself-leaving no trace of mark or burn. But he was going to have to sew the shirt he wore underneath again when he had the chance. Then he remembered having a needle and threads somewhere in a pocket…

"Here it is." Inuyasha said aloud.

Then he frowned. Due to his claws, he'd have a time putting the damn string through the eye; and then there was the job of actually _sewing_. He would admit that he'd gotten better at it over the years. Having no one to do the little things for you when you're young can pay off-it is also what the situation provides too.

It was still a pain in the ass.

Groaning a bit, he tried slipping one end in. Much to his surprise, and delight, it went in on the first try. Half-smiling now, he then attempted making the small knot at the other end of the string. This proved more troublesome, but eventually he got it. His petulant scowl returned by the time he'd done so.

Just as he poised the needle above the shirt, not bothering to take it off, his ears twitched a bit, recognizing the footfalls. He knew who it was, so he didn't look up, merely strained to get the line through. That was his excuse anyway.

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon greeted her with a grunt. He was ashamed to meet those eyes.

"What are you doing?" the young girl inquired nervously, watching his hands with interest. It was the first time she's seen him repairing his clothes. When her eyes flitted to his face, she saw the faint crusts of red in his hair and gasped.

"What happened?" surprised by the amount of concern in her voice.

Inuyasha turned to her. "I'm fine Kagome."

For some reason, she pressed on. "No, really, what happened?"

The half-demon lowered his hand a bit, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I got into a fight."

"I can see that," the miko reprimanded, "I meant 'how'."

It unnerved him that she was actually prying, asking for his welfare. He'd figured that she would never return to this land of a different time; remain beyond the Bone Eater's well.

"Why are you here?" he asked the reincarnated girl, peeking from beneath his bangs.

Kagome's brows creased, but the small smile was gentle. "I…" she began. "Want to talk now…"

The hanyou eyed her carefully, frustrated by the fact he could not tell if she was going to 'sit' him or not. With the young priestess, one didn't know. She startled him, making him flinch an invisible meter away. There was no intent of violence in her eyes or expression; she merely took hold of the needle and told him to remove his shirt.

Doing as he was told without argument—something _very_ unlike him—Inuyasha handed it to her.

There was a silence hovering over them as the girl started to work, taking precise small stitches with a practiced hand. At first, it was awkward, neither knowing what to say, but after a while, it grew a bit peaceful.

"There," murmured Kagome, looking at her handiwork with a tiny grin. "Here you are."

Nodding his thanks, the half-demon slipped into it quietly; feeling her gaze on him sent an internal frenzy to accumulate in seconds, gathering a storm. When he glanced at her slowly, she turned her head. His heavy brows knitted together, a cold knife driving itself into his abdomen.

"Hey?"

Inuyasha's ears moved. "Yes?"

Carefully, Kagome gave him her attention, inadvertently keeping her brown eyes from him as she did so. "How's Sango?"

Noticing there was no attachment of 'chan', he knew she was still upset--not that he expected anything else. "She's well,"

"I mean…" she whispered. "How _is_ she?"

This surprised him; so he chose his next set of words with hesitation. "We…" he sighed. "Gave it up,"

The priestess couldn't believe her ears. With a sudden whirl that made Inuyasha stagger, even as he sat, Kagome's eyes flickered with silent astonishment, brows raised and in utter, total, shock. It took her a moment to regain her voice.

"What?" she breathed.

Inuyasha lifted his head, and gazed up into the trees. "Sango and I decided it was for the best."

Her chocolate orbs widened further, fighting the urge to shake her head violently. "But—why?"

Refusing to meet look at her, he continued. "It… Just wouldn't work."

"That's not an explanation!" she hissed quietly. "_Why?_"

The ferocity in her voice nearly caused his throat to close with anger. No one was _getting_ it! How stupid _were_ these people? His mood swing kicked in, and his enraged stare caused the girl to shrink, but she met his eyes head on, tired of being the one to cave in.

"_'Why'_? You want more to understand?" he almost shouted. "It was because it was sinful! If we did—" he paused momentarily, a thoughtful look deeply hidden in his now amber oculars, "—Remain together, it would be more unfair to you and Miroku; what will it take for you two to comprehend that?!"

Kagome rose, glaring at him from above. "It's too late for damn _remorse_! You should've just tied the knot!"

"And you're just as idiotic as that fuckin' houshi!" standing in one swift motion, a blur of silver and red. "Are you saying you didn't _want_ us to regret the trouble this has put you guys through?"

Fire flared within her, and before she could stop— "Sit!"

And he plummeted downwards.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid jerk! Sit!"

A groan rose from the ground; however, he remained motionless on the earth. Even though the pain in his back was unbearable, he wouldn't even have attempted to get up; he knew that she had a lot of resentment towards him. So he let her at it, to hurt him, break his spine just like he broke her heart.

But after that one command, none followed. Only then, did he take the chance to see her face.

Inuyasha practically gulped. Kagome's expression was so full of hate, so angry…so sad. Tears poured out of her eyes, whole body quivering from the flood of emotions which built up.

He didn't know what to say, no clue what to do. With deliberation set, he eventually reached out his arm to touch her shoulder. Even if she pushed him away, it could let her know that he didn't want to see her crying.

The half-demon was right about her waving his hand back, but a minuscule smile appeared on her face. Going into her pocket, Kagome pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. She wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore, he noticed. Just a shirt and a pair of—what are they?—khakis. He'd never seen her wear anything other than a fuku…

"You look good in pants," he commented.

Bafflement showed on the woman's face, the sheepish smile widening just a bit. "Thanks,"

Inuyasha couldn't seem to return the gesture—not even his trademark smirk—for he still conflicted with emotions on hurting so badly. Yes, the two of them argued a lot, never really seeing eye to eye—her childish optimism always clashing with his negative view points.

And, he knew, he still cared for her. This fragile mortal flower, girl of sunshine—

"I never meant to hurt you," Inuyasha blurted, his voice filling with self-deprecation. "I want to let you know that,"

Kagome met his gaze, tentatively reaching out and gripping his fingers—winding them more tightly than necessary. She was afraid; not of him, but of the voice lurking inside her, telling her to turn her back on them all. She wanted to consider the offer, wished she was strong enough to pull through with the act.

It hurt.

"I know you are, Inuyasha," the miko quietly replied. "I know but… I-I…"

Wiping the salty drop before it even came, the hanyou looked almost forlorn, his hand now on the top of her head—her gentle scent of spring rain and chamomile relaxing him, disturbing him. He didn't bother pushing her away as she collapsed into his chest, allowing her to simply cry.

If she wanted to, why should he deny it?

The half-demon's senses were alert, though, and he sensed Sango's own soft, floral smell.

She was right behind them, watching them—it was obvious—near one of the trees.

He remained quiet however. She understands…right?

The erratic palpitating heartbeats made him rethink that at once.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: Lovely reviewers: YASHA3393, beautifulwarrior95, blackdeathmessenger, Nikki-4, Uzumakis Desert Rose, ShinobuKeitarofan, SmileFORME.I'mAGIRLDUH, DarkDremora4, tigris and Limited12. There were people who added it to their favorites or story alert, but the mail got deleted so I couldn't get all the names; but I**_** am very **_**grateful for the patience and support that everyone has given! Thank so much! The next will be longer. ;) **

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

It felt nice to be in his arms—she'd never felt him _really_ hold her before. The touch was like a distant memory, one that wasn't experienced at all, but there just the same. Kagome leaned in a bit more—drawing a hiss of breath from the hanyou. Normally, she'd have pulled away in hurt and anger; but it felt so good, too good to just push the warmth of his skin away. His scent, the crudeness of his clothes…

There was no doubt she still loved him.

Kagome wondered if this was how Kikyou viewed them; is this pain comparatively similar? The girl asked herself carefully, recalling the times she and her past self met, trying to discern how the other thought. No, it couldn't be exactly the same. She was part of Kikyou—her soul was already connected to this strange half-boy because of the priestess. The other one…Sango—she almost whimpered—she was something totally different; for she wasn't them.

Kagome pulled away slowly, tilting her head up to stare at him. The features were the same—the hair still not combed, face a bit dirtier than usual; the eye colour was the familiar brilliant gold, but the suns were warmer, brighter despite the grief.

They weren't the eyes she met so long ago—cool and spiteful; they weren't the eyes she knew during their path—slightly tolerant and accepting. These were unknown to her heart, for they contained all that and more, showed a kind, sadder, eloquence. They didn't belong to Kikyou, didn't belong to her. They were—

Kagome abruptly shoved him away, Inuyasha stumbling a bit from the unexpected move, for she'd been holding him so tightly.

The look in her eyes made his windpipe tighten; her brown orbs regained fresh tears, lips quivering.

Inuyasha saw confusion written on her face, her hands folded against her chest as if they'd been stung. What did she see?

"…They're different…" she answered a minute after, the look not diminishing.

He blinked. "Different?"

Kagome averted her gaze—thinking she was saw a flicker of black and green, but shrugged it off as the forest. When he didn't respond, she elaborated. "Your eyes; they're not the same."

"They're not?" he _was_ thoroughly perplexed. What in the seven hells was she talking about?

Kagome sighed. "They're...softer."

"'Softer'?" he asked carefully. Realization struck, bringing with it the shock of lame senses. He knew what she meant now. His ears moved around Sango's pulse.

The girl crossed her arms, refusing to turn around, and just gave a jerky nod.

Inuyasha was trying to get how he was to comfort her, without hurting her anymore than she already has. This was becoming more difficult by the minute and it was infuriating. He thought of saying he was sorry, but that'd just be worse—not even salt to the wound. Not being able to think clearly, he focused on the breathing in the trees; how rapid the beat of her pulse seemed to be, not even decreasing when Kagome pulled away. Instead, it seemed to have gotten faster, like she was worried he'd be rejected by the miko.

Did she still care at all?

Sango took a chance to peek behind the tree, only her head moving while the rest stood still.

It was unnerving to watch the exchange, knowing that they still loved each other one way or another. The shine in Kagome's eyes was obvious; she loved Inuyasha with all her heart. That didn't bother her; what bothered her was why he didn't return the affections. There was a stiffness in his arms that wasn't supposed to be there, and a guarded glint took over in his expression.

What was he thinking?

It's his chance to be with her, to make everything right again. Then Kagome would only worry about Kikyou—not her, the girl who should remain friends through and through.

As Kagome turned around, the taijiya hid again.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat; he thought it was from the slayer's, but realized it was his.

"Kagome," he started slowly. "You know I do."

"But not like that," the priestess continued wistfully. "Not like before."

He shook his head, finding a new lump in his throat. He was surprised to hear Sango's heart stop for a second. Pretending to look at nothing, he caught her brown gaze and held it. Seeing her so close was a blow that outmatched any physical pain. She looked so sad, yet there was a fearful hope he could not comprehend. What did it mean?

Kagome heaved a dejected sigh, but otherwise didn't look like she was going to break.

"Inuyasha, will you go find Sango?"

"Why?" he asked, blinking once and looked at the young priestess. He never saw before how fragile she actually looked, though. It was hard to notice it so late, for she always appeared so healthy and strong like a sun ray.

"Because, you love her, too, silly," Kagome replied simply; and to their shock, for Sango gasped lightly, the priestess gave him a warm smile. In two steps, she closed the space between them and stood on her toes to press her lips against his cheek for the briefest of seconds. Grabbing his hands next, she kissed both before releasing them and turning to the direction where she came from.

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha called out. "Are you…leaving?"

"Hm? I'm going back to Kaede's; Shippo's probably been wondering where his treats are." She explained lightly with a giggle.

"Kagome… Thank you," giving a tiny smile.

The priestess laughed and said "You're stupid" as she continued further through the brush, completely missing the woman who stared on after her in a sense of overwhelming disbelief. She was just going to let him go? Just like that?

"Sango," Inuyasha breathed, standing right beside her.

The exterminator stiffened, the heat and smell of his body hitting her with such force, she almost lost herself. She didn't turn towards him, keeping her eyes on the forest floor. What else was there to go on? Kagome gracefully stepped down, a great act of obeisance; but that doesn't mean she's not hurting. There was more to that smile and laugh—a pain Sango knew too well. Rejection is hard if you know it's real; harder still if it wasn't to be as such.

"Look at me," he pleads.

And it was so simple to tilt her head upwards—as natural as breathing; but too much air and the chest expands, a sensation of wanting to burst so you can release it all.

"What?" she retorts—trying to keep it sharp and steady.

"Why are you so upset?"

"She didn't take you back,"

The half-demon stared towards where the miko left. "Was she supposed to?"

"Yes!" Sango quietly hissed.

He chuckled. "You're awfully disappointed."

"Because that's not how it should be," huffed the slayer. "Kagome-chan was supposed to take you back and everyone can have the chance that we ruined so wastefully."

"I told you, some things can't be the same again." He admonished gently.

"Humph, so says you."

Then his arms wrapped around her waist, his nose in the crook of her neck. "Guess you didn't miss me did you?"

She was quiet for a moment; the slayer reluctantly nodded, placing a hand on one of his wrists.

"It didn't seem that way," he told her, spinning her in his embrace so he could see her face.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted things like before…" her forehead now resting gingerly on his shoulder, burying her face into his chest and gripping his clothes tightly. "But it won't be the same. I understand we can't control everything."

"I'm glad," said Inuyasha, stroking her cheek. "It's horrible to say it, I know, but you're back."

Sango couldn't resist the smile pulling at her mouth. "Happy to be back,"

It would be useless to tell him 'no' anymore; the past is unchangeable and it was stupidly naïve of her to think she could turn everything back to the simpler times. Accepting how things were was the next step to trying to move on—even if it was hard.

All they could do now, she supposed, was wait and see if it would run smoothly.

***

Inuyasha tried not to let the fact Miroku's calm demeanor was bothering him; the houshi had remained quite silent since he and Sango came back to the village. Kagome was still as perky as she was when she had left him. He wondered if she was feigning it still, if she really was over him—at least enough that she could look forward for something else.

Shippo was irritating as usual; the fox-child wasn't shy about concealing his emotions. There was always annoyance and censure when he looked at him, but Shippo wasn't giving Sango ill treatment; that made it tolerable to be sitting near the kitsune.

Kaede didn't approve completely—he could see it. But she didn't say anything. What did it matter what the hag thought about him anyway? She wasn't contradicting the slayer either; good. Otherwise he'd have snapped at her. Another reason she was upset was because he gave up the closest thing to Kikyou; it confused him, but he didn't say anything, unnerved at the idea of confession. He still loved both—her and Kagome—but it wasn't as…strong as the sudden care he feels for the demon exterminator at his side.

Miroku was so quiet that the hanyou almost twitched when he heard the man's deep tremor. "Thank you, Kaede-sama,"

"Where you heading Miroku?" the miko asked.

"Out for a moment," he assented. "I'll be back in a little while,"

The hanyou decided now would be a good time to talk to him about it; the only one he patched things up with—even if it was a messy stitch—was Kagome. Miroku might be more difficult; he was a man of few words—that was obvious unless Miroku had to negotiate—so it would be hard. What was worse was that, at times, the monk was the closest he had to some type of male figure. Without a brother and without a companion of the same sex, he could never say how he wanted to act to certain situations, why his reactions were the way they were. He finally had one, and it's gone…

It was a troublesome task; and they had previously gotten into a physical brawl as well, so there was no certainty as to how things will be handled.

He found the monk sitting beneath a tree, red and orange fluttering the ground. Inuyasha approached him cautiously. Beware the fury of a patient man… the quote from another distant passing came into mind.

"What is it?" the houshi asked.

Inuyasha glanced to his right, taking a deep breath through the mouth. "We have to talk,"

"About what?" and then he smiled belligerently. "Maybe the better question would be 'what for?'"

"Miroku, I really am sorry,"

"But it doesn't make anything better, does it?"

The half-demon didn't usually like to let words get to him; but this was new pain, and he wasn't so cruel as to not care. "Just tell me what to say," he said in a lower voice.

"There's nothing to say either; on your part at least," he added.

"My part?" he questioned carefully; here comes Miroku's deadly words.

The monk shook his head slowly, almost like he was with a child. "Of course you can't say anything to better the situation Inuyasha; what's done has been done. You have decided to stay with Sango and she has decided to stay with you," if the hanyou didn't know him, he would've missed the choke on the last three words. "It's good that she's chosen; she's been through enough, and clearing the air is what would be best for her emotionally and mentally,

"You on the other hand…" Miroku murmured as he turned his azure orbs on him—almost black from being in thought.

Inuyasha raised both eyebrows.

"I'll be frank with you Inuyasha; despite the fact Sango's at ease, there's no denying this isn't exactly how I wished this would be. I can't say I've been entirely there either, but it's good that she's found someone who can give her what I want."

"Did you ever love her?" he asked, a growl rising through clenched teeth.

The houshi almost sniffed at the remark. "I still do; really, Inuyasha, what kind of inquiry is that?"

"Then what are you saying? What do you mean by 'someone who can give her what I want'?"

Again, he shook his head, but his tone was wistful. "In some ways, I'm glad she didn't choose me. That's what I've been attempting to do since I learned I loved her. Yes, you were all right when you said that I would flirt with any woman, ask any one to bear my child. But Sango, as you know, is a very special woman, which is why I made sure to keep her at a distance with my lechery," he took a pregnant pause, waiting for the hanyou to ask what he meant; he met confused golden eyes, and went on, "My life doesn't last very long—in about a year or so, my borrowed time will be up and the Kazanna will swallow me whole.

"Meeting Sango was the best chance I'd ever received in this existence, and it hurt me when I had to flirt with other maidens, grope her to make her upset so she can see how disgusting and unworthy I am for her hand. If I wasn't cursed, I'd have pledged my love to her long ago and wouldn't have so much even glanced in the direction of another woman. But I _am_ cursed, so I did what I could to make sure her love for me was gone, so she wouldn't try to follow me when the Wind Tunnel opened up to take me.

"But I didn't do much apparently; all I had to do was see if she'll fall in love with my friend." He finished, letting another bitter smile form.

The hanyou was too stunned for words, and all he could think about was how he destroyed this man who'd suffered just as much. All this time, he'd thought that he groped and leered because he was a perverted monk, and it turned out he did it out of concern for the person he cared for more than anything in his life. If Sango had gone to Miroku that night in the forest, would he have had the chance to obtain the happiness he deserved?

Inuyasha felt his stomach coil in revulsion; he really was bad luck.

Miroku seemed to look lost, staring straight forward. The hanyou stayed quiet—which wasn't easy—but he could try for that. Miroku finally turned toward him, a fierceness taking over in his azure coloured orbs; it didn't seem hostile.

"Despite this, if it will make Sango feel less guilty, then no qualm shall come from me,"

"You'll do that for her?"

"I'd do anything, and I expect it from you as well," the monk said quietly. "No matter what, you will take of her—you've made your choice, just like her, and you will stick by it." At the small glimmer in the half-demon's eyes, Miroku chortled. "Don't even think about this being my way of coming down gracefully. I won't pursue Sango—that'll just be another problem for us all. However, I'm not sure if or when my hate for you will subside. Right now, you are very close on the scale with the other half-breed."

Inuyasha almost felt his throat constrict. "I understand that. I don't blame you…"

The houshi sighed. "I wish I wasn't so contemptuous to you—no one is perfect, I know that quite well. But I'm informing you for your own good,"

The hanyou couldn't help but scoff, even it was inappropriate timing, "Uh-huh, sure."

"Your head still hurt?"

Inuyasha swiveled his eyes at him, seeing a confident sneer on the human's face. Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, he stood. When he was about to walk away, Miroku's calm voice stopped him. Looking down, the monk's arm was outstretched, palm open. Slightly confused, Inuyasha grasped it in a firm hold, a short up and down movement following from Miroku's arm.

The half-demon understood that they just made the deal—he would take care of Sango, no matter what the obstacle was. He would keep it.

***

The group left the following day, saying their usual goodbyes—the hanyou's insistence at getting a move on grew petulantly annoying during nightfall.

Now that they were actually on the road, it had become too quiet; no one could think of a topic to occupy their time with, and Shippo, though young, understood that complaining about the silence would do nothing positive to the new arrangements in couples. The bonds between the four broke, leaving the wrong two to connect and the others without a clasp.

Kagome too didn't like the atmosphere. She's about had it with the endless lack of talk. It would be perturbing to suddenly have the silence drowned out by nonsensical quibble; however she would take the risk. To return things at least half-way to normal, the ice had to break somehow. She turned her attention to the young slayer; if she talked to her, with expected friendly lightness, then it would leave the ground open for the others.

Approaching slowly so no one would be startled, the priestess said, "Sango, do you want a snack? Maybe Kirara?" She'd expected them to jump, but the way everyone seemed to have leapt ten feet into the air almost made her roll her eyes; even Shippo let out a little yelp in her ear.

Pulling out catnip, she offered it to the nekomata, smiling to appease the group. Kirara didn't hesitate when Kagome brought it out—snatching it between her teeth and mewing delightedly. The young girl giggled and let her smile widen to a grin as she looked up to Sango. There seemed to be doubt inside of the taijiya's gaze, however, luckily, the cheeriness Kagome was exuding did the trick and the slayer nodded, giving a small smile of her own.

"Hey, Inuyasha you want something?" she asked; clearing the space with people she should be mad at always helped brighten situations. She met the curious violet eyes of the monk who was now next to her; he saw what she was trying to do; and he neither approved nor disapproved.

The hanyou glanced over his shoulder; she was still the peace maker it looked like. To help, he said, "Sure,"

Once she got close, Kagome handed him a bag of chips.

Inuyasha was just about to take them, when his hand froze, his ears twitching; suddenly, he growled in frustration.

"What's the matter?" she inquired carefully; did the façade not work?

"It's not you; it's that damn wolf," he explained in anger, taking his food as he talked. "He'll arrive in a minute or so,"

Kagome blinked, and was sure that everyone had muttered 'crap'.

"What do we do?" she asked Miroku. There was no way it would be semi-normal if Koga knew about their situations. He'd be boasting with pride no doubt.

"Act normal," the houshi stated calmly. "Inuyasha, you have to fight with Koga—at least a little bit." He added when the hanyou clearly showed the discomfort at that. Inuyasha glanced at Sango, her eyes guarded, yet still readable. She too felt the oddness of it all, however she consented. This issue took the amount of time Koga needed to approach, and when Inuyasha turned around, he saw the wolf stop right in front of Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome," the wolf demon said cheerily. "Mutt,"

Hell no… Playing along wasn't going to be hard; even if he and Kagome's relationship was forever shattered, there was no way he was letting this arrogant son of a bitch get a chance at winning her heart.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned; she found it easy as well. "Koga, what brings you here anyway?"

The wolf-demon grinned. "I was searching for Naraku with the others when I caught your scent, and figured I'd say hello."

"You said it, now beat it," the hanyou growled. "Go back to looking—maybe we'll get lucky and Naraku'll kill your sorry wolf-ass,"

Koga turned to him, narrowing his eyes in defiance. "Why should I leave? Maybe Kagome actually wants to see me instead of your ugly face for a change,"

"What makes you think she wants to see you, of all people—you piece of shit!"

"Because, _puppy_, I am the better choice," he goaded, unwittingly causing all of them to wince at the wounds. The wolf leader turned his eyes to the miko. "You don't mind, though; right, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him—his blue eyes clearly showing his anticipation—shook her head, and brought out another bag of chips.

Play along, Kagome, she told herself. Just play along…

***

Koga and his companions stayed with them for the night—Koga constantly taking hold of Kagome's hand, playing with a lock of her hair, and just all around irritating Inuyasha to the point he had to leave. Sango followed a few minutes later, heading off in a different direction but knowing she would meet up with him. Miroku wasn't having a hard time; all he had to do was stare off somewhere else. For some reason, Koga was becoming annoyed with the monk—much to Miroku's surprise. What threat could he pose to him? Kagome was a lovely girl, inside and out, however _their_ relationship wouldn't lead up to becoming lovers.

Miroku met Kagome's awkward gaze, uncomfortable with the flamboyant affections. She was obviously used to Inuyasha's subtle gestures and it would take a while before she was able to find that showing the one you love, openly and without concealment, that you do care, is okay.

Miroku had to hand it Koga. The guy fell hard and he was doing everything he could to get her. Now that things…changed…maybe Kagome will return the young demon's feelings; at first, he found it sad that Koga's feelings were not reciprocal and he understood how that felt. So, he hopes that maybe Koga will win and plaster the void.

"What are you looking at?" the wolf asked indignantly.

He chuckled. "Nothing," he said, meeting Kagome's wide eyes. Koga and Inuyasha were more alike than they knew.

"I think I'll go for a walk," he said after another moment.

"Finally…" he heard Koga say.

The monk took off in an opposite route from the others, feeling like silence would do him good. Unfortunately, after some minutes along, he found himself thinking. He tried to steer clear from the thoughts of what Inuyasha and Sango were doing—if they were showing each other again that they were a whole, the hanyou kissing every inch of her or if they were simply enjoying the evening, hands twined…

He was still a love struck swain. Why can't his mind go off for something else?

Something white and red was caught in his peripheral vision and he halted mid-step. Turning his head to peer closer, Miroku wasn't sure if he should feel relief that he found someone to talk to or nervous that the one he found was also connected to everything.

"Lady Kikyou," he greeted politely.

The priestess swiveled, almost lazily, to the bass of his voice. Momentarily, she looked confused but her face took on the usual calm look she always wore. At times, he wasn't sure how to approach her—with respect of course, yet there was the matter they weren't really regarded to anything other than occasional acquaintances. Now, with all this on his plate, he decided to just talk.

"How are you?" he inquired, hoping this was appropriate.

Kikyou didn't say anything, only looked at his with guarded mahogany oculars. For dark eyes, they were certainly piercing. Then she replied with, "Well enough, monk."

"That's certainly good to hear," Miroku wasn't swayed by the sternness; suddenly, he was interested in the idea of small talk with this woman.

"Where is the rest of your group, Houshi-sama?"

He blinked. Of course she would ask; Inuyasha used to be—and was still—a part of her. "They are at our campsite," he lied.

"Not Inuyasha and the slayer though." Kikyou stated, not questioned.

Miroku gulped; how'd she found out? "No…not them."

"If you're wondering how I know, Houshi-sama," the miko continued. "I found them talking intimately with each other. It's apparent that things have altered in their course, have they not?"

"Yes, indeed." he agreed.

Kikyou laughed bitterly; but the smokiness of it had his ears perking up to hear. "If Kagome could not have him, then it's true—our souls were not meant to be mates,"

Miroku found himself walking towards her, aware of the intensity of her pain. And to think she confided in no one but herself; it caused him to feel pity and admiration. She really was strong.

"You're upset about it all,"

Kikyou shook her head. "Not necessarily, young monk; I suppose it is frustrating however there's no need to pry about how my feelings are hurt. You're the one who seems to be having much more difficulty in losing the one you love. Your wounds are fresher, after all, compared to mine."

The houshi looked down at the ground, leaning against the tree of which she reclined on. She's picked on a lot, and in barely a minute. "You sound like you're an expert in that area," he snapped.

Kikyou chuckled, this one dripping ironic wistfulness. "I know I am."

"I apologize for that, Lady Kikyou. It was rude,"

The priestess looked up at him, smiling in understanding. His breathing hitched. "Nothing is wrong with letting your anger out, Houshi-sama."

"Call me, 'Miroku', Lady Kikyou," he blurted. Would she take offense?

She didn't. "Very well, Miroku."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in hecka long; my laptop had to get fixed (took forever just to get it **_**taken**_**!). I had half of this chapter done, so when I got it back, I assumed I could just take off. Well. I **_**couldn't**_**! Everything of mine was **_**gone**_**. **

**Music, pictures, writings… the **_**internet**_** was deleted too! –grumble- Well, it's back (that good or bad?) and I'm excited to get some Sanyasha back in my system. Does this seem rushed? It was. XD**

**Because of problem… I can only thank properly: OkamiRain, Tinkies, affinityreign, inurinsama15, animelover6000, Limited12, blackdeathmessenger, Nikki-4, and last, but not least, the amyrlin seat. Thank you very much everyone! I know you lovelies deserve more, but you've waited enough. **

***

**Chapter Eleven**

***

"They seem to be holding their own." Sango murmured.

Inuyasha grunted.

They'd been quiet for some time, each lost in their thoughts as they watched the stars. The taijiya glanced at her companion, wondering what could be going through his head. He typically wasn't a thinker; so when he got like this, it really could peak her interest.

"Wonder what they're up to."

"Who knows." The hanyou stated casually, leaning comfortably against a trunk.

Sango slid her dark eyes upward, nothing focused in the front of her mind—besides what her silver-haired companion could be thinking of.

"Inuyasha, what do you think about…them getting together?"

In truth, she said it rather quickly; so Inuyasha didn't bark 'what?' from the inquiry, but that he didn't catch what she blurted.

Sango misinterpreted, holding her hands up defensively. "You know—I mean, Kagome and Miroku could learn to love each other that way. It…might even be karma's decision."

Understanding what she meant, the half-demon closed his eyes. "Hmm… It probably would be."

"So… you think they would?"

"Nah." He then drawled.

The taijiya looked at him then, leaning in closer and contemplating what was going on in that mind. Inuyasha didn't recoil, but met her inquisitive gaze head on with his own.

"What's with that look?"

She could say it now—that she loved him completely. But this man… "Inuyasha-kun, are you still thick-headed?" she bluntly asked, though lightened the tone.

He scoffed. "No, thank you very much. It just… It might happen but really—"

Sango waited patiently with a smile as she wiggled her feet; they seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Maybe. But that damn wolf is pretty…insistent." The hanyou said after a moment.

It still surprised her. "Really? You think _Koga_ is a good match?"

"Hey—I still think he's a wimpy, wet-behind-the-ears, rotten son of a—" he stopped then, glancing at a smiling Sango that had a peculiar gleam in her lovely eyes.

Inuyasha snorted lightly. "Like I said though, he's pretty insistent."

The slayer nodded, stretching out her long legs. "Yes, insistent."

Giving Sango a swift look, Inuyasha was glad she didn't press about it—but it looked like she knew. He hated Koga. Couldn't stand Koga, and he probably never really would. But _he_ would never leave Kagome. That's why Inuyasha felt the two might work. She needed someone who would shower her with everything she deserved. That wasn't too much.

"And Miroku?" he couldn't help but question.

Now it was Sango's turn to ask 'what?'

"Do you worry about him?"

Sango smiled. "He'll find someone. I know he will."

Inuyasha couldn't seem to let it go. He asked what she meant.

"I just know," she explained, "Houshi-sama is a wonderful person; it'll surprise me more if he didn't. And when he finds her, she'll be someone who'll _deserve_ his affections and return it just as fiercely."

The half-demon peeked at her; she didn't appear like she was insulting herself. He hopes that Kagome and Miroku will find partners. The guilt will be here for a while, so he'll pray for them—it was all he could do for now.

Inuyasha moved around and laid himself down, placing his head on the exterminator's lap. Sango looked down at him, his golden eyes melting her core. Sango's fingers began playing with his long bangs; she always admired his hair colour. Inherited through demon heritage, but it was beautiful. He must've caught the sudden shimmer in her eyes, because he rested his warm palm against the side of her face.

"What's the matter?"

She made her eyes go to her left. Slowly, she asked if he'll be the same when this was over.

Tensing, Inuyasha sat up, catching on instantly. "We're not discussing this."

"I want you to know," she whispered, her voice now urgent. "Whether you're demon, half, or not at all, I'll stay by your side."

He was quiet, and he turned around in his spot again. The exterminator wasn't going to be swayed easily. She needed him to know that she won't ever be scared if he changed by mistake, that she'll love his demon side as much as she cared for the human. It was part of him too.

Inuyasha didn't meet her gaze when he felt her press against his back, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Listen to me…" her voice was steady.

"Sango, no," his wasn't. "No."

"Please, hear me out for a minute—"

The hanyou shook his head furiously, since his voice was gone. His throat had clenched tightly, a burning sensation building raw in his mouth as he tasted something metallic. He then realized his lip was bleeding.

Sango leaned closer, her friend's face so crestfallen that it wrenched her heart, a sliver of discomfort worming through her. When she started trailing her fingertips gently along his cheek, did he finally meet her gaze. Her smile was gentle and warm as she placed a kiss on his lips before nestling her head on his broad shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't want to talk to her about it and he would try to prolong that conversation for as long as he can.

Everything about it unnerved him; but what bothered him most was that he knew she would stay. And she would regret it—become an innocent victim like everyone he knew. He's happy that Sango didn't disappear from his life. But the idea of her being too close when he transformed… It would be too much, each transformation making that youkai side stronger. Though Tetsusaiga was always nearby, calming the beast, he swears that it could still whisper like the days before he had the sword—snarling and hissing: _unleash me…_

A tiny desperate moan escaped his mouth, causing the taijiya to bring him closer while pulling him down with her, one arm over his chest while the other stroked his head. Inuyasha sighed deeply, none of the usual strain in forcing his muscles to relax there at all. But that's how it usually was with Sango—he could fall into her and she'll support him.

He wondered if she knew just how much he needs _her_, too.

***

The sun was barely rising above the horizon when Kagome spun around, wondering who could be up this early as well.

Intense orbs of crystalline caught her own gaze, and the priestess was relieved that it wasn't someone else; even though she had an urge to groan, as well. She was hoping that she would just be able to sit and think about things. However, politeness took over, and Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"Hello, Koga. Do you need something?"

He grinned at her and shook his head. "No, I just came looking for you. The others and I need to get a move on before we lose the trail we found earlier."

The miko nodded in response, slightly appeased by this new information. Koga was not a bad person—he had good intentions, and his proclamations to her were so flattering, that it would be impossible for any woman not to swoon. Kagome, however, could not actually vision herself with such a being, this youkai who was so powerful, confident, abrasive…and much too sweet. He needed someone better, that's what she believes. She's damaged—he shouldn't waste time on her. She might not ever love again; and if, by some celestial touch, she ever did, it won't be as strong as the feelings she held for the ancient boy with silver tendrils and eyes of molten gold.

She felt warmth next to her, and Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the closeness, his face not even a few inches away. The priestess looked away, not used to such proximities. Rough fingers gently brushed her cheek, heat rushing instantly as Koga's eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?" the wolf prince murmured, watching her with concern.

The young miko tried pulling her chin from his hand, but the hold was firm. It didn't hurt, yet the pulse of her heart quickened. "Nothing's wrong. Let go, please."

Koga didn't appear convinced, however abided to her plea and released her.

He spun on his heel to face the faint rays, Kagome looking down as she tried to calm her senses, the pounding in her ears too loud.

"I know that the mutt's in love with the slayer."

The pounding grew harder.

"Wha…?" she squeaked, her throat now impeccably dry. "He's not…"

"Don't lie to me." Koga huffed, turning around in a blur to face her. "I know that they're mates. Even though they haven't…touched in a while, their scents are all over each other."

Kagome flushed—for the reason why, she didn't know. Averting her light brown eyes, the priestess felt enraged now. She knows demons have much more developed senses. Still, this nearly knocked her over—Koga wasn't supposed to know. Pretending didn't help anything.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because…" she whispered, her voice barely audible to her ears. "I…"

"Inuyasha's made his choice, and I'm sorry for that—I truly am," replied Koga in the same tone, but it lashed at her viciously. "But he wasn't the only one who cared for you, either. I do too. You know that I will be there for you, but you never come. You know that I want to be near you, but you always push me. Why won't you realize that I am the better choice? _I love you_—"

"_No_!" Kagome snapped. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Why not?" he demanded, frustration smearing his voice, "Is there a reason why you'll pick the dog over me? What has he done to keep your feelings?"

Kagome was crying now, streams on her olive-toned skin, hands on her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop! Please, stop, no more, Koga!"

"Just tell me why. _Why_?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," she shouted, "I love_ him_, Koga—I always will, and I'm so, so, sorry for these feelings. I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you want me to. You know I am!"

"Then why?" he reasoned on. "If you'll never love me, why did you always accept my presence? If you'll never love me, why did you never outright tell me the truth?"

Kagome glared at him through the tears. "That's not fair Koga—you were always staying, no matter what."

"You weren't fair either. A simple 'Koga, leave, I don't want to see your face,' would've worked fine. Instead, you were always nice, and smiling, and letting me hold you. There was no reason to show me kindness at all."

Kagome began wiping the tears away. Of course he deserved kindness—anyone who dealt with problems needed some shown to them.

The young girl sighed wearily, everything hitting her at once, again.

"Koga…" she took a pregnant pause. "I… I'm sorry."

The wolf shook his head. "Don't be. I guess I'm _not_ being fair at all to you. You know I'm here though, don't you?"

She smiled a little, just a tug of the lips. "Yes."

"Good."

Wind tickled her face, weaved invisible fingers through her soft, raven curls.

She watched leaves dance in pink shimmering rays, a tingling sensation on her lips; he'd kissed her quickly before he left, she realized. Fire burned her cheeks.

Kagome tried finding his form, but it was gone. The wolf was already running, always flying like the wind.

***

They'd set out not long after the sun rose. All of them were trapped in their own thoughts for most of the morning.

Shippo and Kirara had brought them back to reality when the fox-child asked the neko-mata if she wished to play tag. Mewing in agreement, she too a bit petulant against the quiet, set out farther, jovially skipping through the grass.

Kagome had been reeled back into the world, and laughed brightly when Kirara appeared to have performed a somersault. Agile little thing she was.

Sango gave her own happy chuckle, and it felt so good that she laughed a little longer and louder.

Feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her, she raised her head, meeting his steady gaze. The hanyou's topaz orbs were guarded, but they slipped for her, a miniscule smirk gracing his full lips. She'd regretted bringing up the topic last night. He put on a brave face at the moment, but she sensed that he was thinking of it still.

Luckily, the two were in the back of their group, and Sango brushed her knuckles against his, and he knew she was concerned. He responded by touching her hand, trailing his long index finger over the underside of her wrist before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Miroku saw it, always perceptive. But the pain wasn't as strong, and it surprised the houshi.

Could it have been due to the conversation between Kikyou and him?

Nonsense, he told himself. It was impossible to get so attached to someone you hardly knew. He knew _of_ her; nothing more than that—a familiar stranger.

And yet, he felt that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders—a fragment of the boulder but noticeably lighter. The dead priestess understood where he had been coming from. She was blunt and it stung, however it didn't matter. Their talk about the ones they loved had been short and to the point, the rest of the night spent in silence; yet it eased, having someone there. Miroku wondered if they would become friends. She was, oddly, pleasant company.

He chuckled a tiny bit; it didn't go unnoticed.

Kagome peeked over her shoulder, smiling at him. "Something funny, Miroku?"

"Nothing Kagome-sama,"

Nudging his ribs playfully, the girl grinned.

Sango's eyes brightened, instantly going back to her half-demon lover. Inuyasha met the expectant look with a confused one of his own. The taijiya raised her brows, nodding her head towards the man and woman in front. Inuyasha pursed his lips before shaking his head.

She mouthed, "Why not?"

He rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Stupid wolf."

Sango half-smiled at him while shrugging.

Inuyasha didn't want to pry into that. He'd heard the earlier conversation between Kagome and the gangly wolf; he was actually heading back to campsite and caught it from the middle to the end—they weren't necessarily being quiet.

The hanyou breathed deeply; it was Kagome's choice. That didn't mean he wouldn't be there to put the turd-face in line if he tried something_ too _early.

The group was now treading along a wide pathway of a hill that rested adjacent to a cliff. There was a village that was not further away from where they were.

There was a scream, and the group turned in alarm at the sound.

Kirara transformed at the same moment Inuyasha and Sango took off, Kagome and Miroku accommodating to the arrangement without question as they mounted the neko-mata. Shippo frowned a little but kept his eyes ahead, green eyes searching for anything. There was a streak of grey, standing out against the foliage.

"Inuyasha, there's some thing to your left!"

Scanning quickly with his peripheral vision, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, light dancing in the air as he swung down on the rat demon. A terrible shriek resounded, and he plunged the demon right through, the cry ending with a guttural choke.

Human shouts continued to rise. There must be more then—they occasionally hunted together.

Sango was already up ahead, and he rushed faster to join her. He discovered her nearby the remains of another youkai, dead and mangled at her feet. It wasn't a rat however, but a centipede. Putting it aside, the hanyou twirled his weapon adeptly, maneuvering it just so to increase momentum as he struck a crow, feathers sticking to the blood on Tetsusaiga.

Blue rays whizzed overhead, hitting another crow that was swooping down from the air.

Miroku was already off Kirara, the shakujou jingling while striking a grotesque looking creature that flew out from a shadow, purple liquid, thick and lethargic as tar, spreading on the soil.

Surveying the area, Inuyasha deemed it safe. There was no other aura emanating from any direction. He was quickly at Sango's side, appraising her form for any wound or possible bruising. Of course she wasn't injured, she was a professional in her occupation, but his heart rate couldn't slow itself until he assured himself that she was.

The exterminator smirked at his agitated posture, his brows raised. Sango looked around the village, not a soul in sight. People might be injured, but she's positive that no one is dead—they came as soon as they caught the scream.

A young boy, no older looking than Kohaku she noticed, shakily peered from behind one of the huts, followed by two toddlers—twins, a boy and a girl.

More villagers ventured out; good that she was correct.

"There aren't any jewel shards here… What do you think, Miroku?" she heard Kagome question.

"Definitely has to be involving Naraku—these demons typically avoid one another." replied Miroku.

"There's no trace of his scent here," Inuyasha added.

Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Maybe he's hiding it."

Sango's mind was racking itself; he could be concealing his youki, but there's no possible way of being entirely certain on the matter. Naraku might've deceived these demons, or perhaps he had nothing to do with this bizarre change in behaviour.

"Ma'am?"

Turning to face the lad, Sango smiled at him and the children. "Are you three all right?"

Nodding, he tentatively bowed. "Thank you for saving us." He then glanced warily at her companions. "Is he going to hurt us?"

The slayer shook her head, the person in question apparent. "He would never harm you children, or any of the villagers here. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"The youkai just suddenly appeared, none of us could think what to do. It was frightening, but none of us were hurt besides a few livestock."

"Was this the first time this kind of thing's happened?" Inuyasha asked; she didn't even hear him.

The two smaller children whimpered quietly, their older brother gulping. "Y-Yes,"

"We should continue on our course then," Miroku voiced. "If this is Naraku's doing, or is even hinting towards him, it'd be best."

Kagome stepped forward. "No one's injured right?"

The boy shook his head. "All of us managed to find shelter from the demons."

She sighed and smiled. "That's a relief."

"Let's start off," Inuyasha told them.

Kirara kneeled slightly to get the same three on her back. Sango, without hesistation, climbed onto Inuyasha's, sliding her Hiraikotsu in horizontally.

As she was settled, she stopped. "It won't bother you, will it?"

"Feh," he scoffed. And they left the village.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**KSDG: I know… I deserve every possible beating available in human society. Trust me; I've been kicking myself for not updating this. Writer's Block on this was crazy… And this is also my last year of high school, so I **_**really**_** don't want to mess it up. Surely you all understand… The reason I can update now is because I have vacation. Well, kinda. My uncle died around the time my break started so that's also why I was busy—with helping my mother cope and the funeral. I start again soon, on the fourth, but I intend to kick my own butt harder if I leave this alone again for too long. Thank you all who reviewed, alerted and faved! Your patience is a gem. Please, **_**please**_**, feel free to PM if it feels like it's taking forever again, alright. **

**Yeah. I know it's too short, but the words are coming back, so the next one's gonna have loads more. I can finally go back into writing action! Sorta. LOL**

***

**Chapter Twelve**

***

_Up ahead, Sango saw something of grayish-blue, slithering through the grass quickly. Inuyasha sped up immediately, slashing down an arm, the creature lay splattered in pieces. The taijiya narrowed her eyes, gripping the hiraikotsu tighter. She reeled it overhead and threw the weapon, tearing into a few more demons. _

_"How many do you think there are?" Shippo asked. _

_"Hard to tell," Miroku replies, his eyes dead-forward. _

_Kagome was completely silent, trying to figure out how these demons could possibly be linked to Naraku. He could have manipulated them, but there were so many other ways. And, also, what if they were acting on their own accord? She wanted to know how this was going to go._

_Suddenly, they were near them, and the miko pulled an arrow out and aimed. Inuyasha followed by gripping the hilt of his sword, who was now much closer to the yokai, and deftly swinging it released the Wind Scar—light and wind clashing onto their foes, their wails cut off abruptly. _

_With one jump, he landed in the clear area, sniffing about for any of them that had been able to avoid the blast—though that was highly unlikely; the Tetsusaiga's attacks were powerful and went in wide-ranges. _

_Sango slid down his back and surveyed the place. It felt much too easy, even for pitiful demons like those, they could have put up a little bit more zeal to their efforts of getting away or, also, turning round and attempting to strike again. It would have been a very fruitless effort on their part, but it's sometimes expected of youkai to do so…_

_Kirara's roar echoed of a sudden, and the slayer whirled. Creatures burst forth from the brush, however none of them steered towards them; they merely headed up towards the sky, flying at an oddly slow pace. _

"_Let's go." Inuyasha ordered, picking Sango back up. "They'll lead us to Naraku."_

That had been almost a month ago.

Miroku sighed, leaning heavily against the tree, setting his staff to lean against it. Even though it had been a while ago, he'd been unnerved and frustrated. He hoped that those demons would lead them to their tormentor, but instead, they just discovered more and more rogue yokai prowling the area.

None of it made sense. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Miroku fought back a chill as a cold wind swept through his robes, seeping into his bones and causing goosebumps to prickle. Though winter would still be a few months off, the weather had begun to change, settling itself into an atmosphere that was becoming to his mood.

Though he'd shook hands with the hanyou, accepted that Sango loved his friend now, there was a numbing void swelling inside his chest; it rivaled the blackness of the Kazanna itself, and he was saddened that it caused him to be more brooding; certainly not to his companions, it never seemed to aim directly at them—he was able to mask it well—but to his newest acquaintance, she read him like an open book.

Kikyou and he had not known each other for very long—even like this, they'd only see each other every now and again, so it bothered Miroku that someone who knew nothing of him, in _any way_, was able to fixate on him, and seem to feel his pain, but with a quiet reserve that disturbed him even greater.

He glanced at her then; she appeared to be deep in sleep, light blue and white hues flittering about her still frame. She opened her eyes then—long, dark lashes revealing those mahogany eyes. She closed them again, briefly, dusting themselves on pale, porcelain cheeks.

"You're staring at me, again."

"I am sorry,"

Kikyou sighed a little, "You have no need to apologize. I am used to people looking at me."

"Are you?" he blinked.

"Of course; I am something entirely different, even if it takes them a while to notice, they give me reverence in any case."

Miroku chuckled, comfortable enough to tease. "Are you sure it's not because you're a spectacular woman to behold?"

The priestess looked at him quietly, a wan half-smile etching onto her lips, "Certainly not."

Something tugged at him, and he suddenly inquired, "_Why_ not?"

She, too, was caught off-guard, but held it inside. A moment passed, Miroku patiently waiting for an answer. When he thought he would receive none, she whispered, "I'm too cold."

The monk looked at her, violet-blue oculars widening in understanding and surprise. He found himself on his feet, walking steadily over to her till he towered next to her. Kikyou looked up at him, registering his advance with slightly narrowed eyes. He had never gotten this close before; they were not _enemies_, but they were not _friends_ either…

Kikyou, not quite sure what to make of this nearness, merely averted her gaze.

"I don't think you're cold," replied Miroku.

"You do not know me well at all, then." was the curt response.

He sat down without a word, eyes the colour of the dark sky downcast; a tentative hand reached out to place itself on her dead fingers. Delicious warmth flooded into them, and they jerked under his palm. He gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You don't know me either, Kikyou-sama…" he murmured, astounded by the feeling of her hand; it was soft, like real human flesh, a woman's tender skin; the iciness of it didn't even seem important. "But that's why we talk, right? To learn a little about one another...?"

He found himself trailing off, lost now in the wonder of how she might react if he just whisked a black lock behind her ear, or if he wrapped an arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

The priestess was more than uneasy. She felt tingles in her spurious skin—the simple gesture of kindness, the sincerity in his tone, the_ heat_…

Kikyou had felt she almost forgot what warmth was.

He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something of a cordial manner, because he was smiling and his violet-blue orbs seemed to glow with amenity. She was lost.

Then a creature skimmed near her lower back, resting lightly near her—

With a start, the miko's hand moved on its own accord and gave a swift slap behind her. She blinked when she saw that the unknown source was Miroku's hand. She quiered with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he had done such a thing.

He gave a nervous little laugh, and scratched his cheek promptly, though he had no mark upon his face.

"Well… You seemed so down…" he murmurs; visions of a different girl with dark hair ghosted through his mind's eye, a glum expression turning to one of pure rage. Anything to get _her_ out of the misery…

But the reaction from Kikyou was _not_ what he expected of _her_.

The priestess was giving small giggles, covered by the back of her hand, however her laughter became louder, freer, and soon scintillating mirth was pealing around them, weaving pleasantly into his ears and memory. She had a lovely laugh; it was deep and smoky, but filled with the gaiety of a young child's. He did not know how, yet he kept listening to this sad enchantress.

Kikyou did not know either why she burst into sweet beguilement. She'd never laughed before, not really. She had chuckled during her life when Kaede exuberated energy to actually run like a child, shout and play; the priestess had even given them when Inuyasha himself when he had done an act that was so embarrassingly boyish, the nervousness in his expressions had caused her heart to squeeze in bliss.

This was just… unexpected.

She had never been so openly appreciated before—if this was even the correct way to phrase it. Women would have turned on him, shout at him for his lack of chastity, and most likely, would have accused him for trying to dishonour their name through purposeful seduction.

But, she _wasn't_ a woman—that was the fact.

She'll _never_ be an actual woman—for she was made from earth, bones and clay.

How can a man _ever really_ love a woman who is not flesh?

Inuyasha did, and she loved him still for it; however, the account of his new amorous attentions on the slayer rang out clearly like a bell—the taijiya is blood, is breath, is warmth, is human, is spirit; is _life_.

She stopped laughing abruptly, and, for a moment, Miroku feared she choked, and then remembered that this was probably normal, for she didn't breathe. But, if that were so, why did the pallor of her skin blanch further? Why was her body racking, bit by bit, with shaky gasps of pain?

He reached out, hand on her shoulders, voice tense and agitated with not knowing what caused her distress.

She looked over at him, looking dead, aged, young and alive all at once.

So many years in those ever youthful eyes, in that exquisitely preserved face, and still forever naïve, innocent of wrong and guilty of right—a sinful Samaritan.

He didn't know what occurred then.

Cold limbs wrapped around his torso, numbing him through the robes—though he felt naked, vulnerably open—stealing more heat; she felt like someone who was drowning, straining for gulps of air, and he was being dragged, lured with her, willingly; obsidian hair spilled out behind porcelain features, mahogany oculars beseeching, faint, pink lips parting a margin...

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry," the resurrected soul mumbles, lost in the nearly omitted sense of human touch.

He just leans forward, smiles, and says, "I am too."

***

"Son of a—" growls the hanyou.

Sango looks over at her friend, confused. "What is the matter?"

Inuyasha sighs; he had been imperviously ill-mannered all night and this morning. "Nothing, I suppose."

Sango stands, wringing out the clothes a little before hanging them to dry on low boughs, pulling them out so the fabrics can breathe. She joins him and gives him the little stare he knows means he's not fooling her.

"Keh… I hit my hand on the boulder."

Now, she's just full out glaring. "Inuyasha…"

"Fine!" he huffs, throwing his hands up and flops down, hands behind his head. "It's just the fact we can't find that asshole. No matter what we do, where we go, or how close we get, the bastard always seems to get away from us."

Sango's eyes go downcast, agreeing silently. Inside her, too, was a tumultuous frustration for Naraku as well; she could sympathize with her lover on their bitter hatred for that awful creature. He was simply continuing to pull them along like puppets, making them dance and weave and humiliate themselves as he watched in the safety of shadows.

She was becoming increasingly anxious again for Kohaku. The taijiya had begun to receive those dreams again, and Inuyasha had come to her aid. They were becoming increasingly stronger than the others; it was more grotesque than previous nightmares, ending with her killing Kohaku, mutilating him in every possible macabre manner, and she'll wake up, finding herself clinging to the strong arms of the hanyou, sobbing till she fell back to sleep.

Kagome had woken up with them, a faint glimmer in her eyes—jealousy? Or concern?—before Inuyasha assured the young girl he would make certain the slayer went back into slumber. Miroku hadn't been there, saying he was going for a walk, even though they had been traveling all day. He has been doing that frequently…

Sango wondered what Kagome was thinking; did she stop and think about how things could have been with Inuyasha? Even though Kagome's good nature can cause her to pity even the most reviling being, she still had doubts that the anger was entirely under subterfuge. Maybe she would contemplate how the relationship between she and Inuyasha was…

True, the exterminator was his first physically intimate lover, just like he was to her, and that was how their companionship transfigured into a deeper connection; but, even so, it did not mean that _everything_ between them was just physical. The moments when they would just _look_ at each other and stare, would cause tingles to snake along her spine, settling into the nerves and burning them, were just as special. In his eyes, she felt a security, a sense of protection, like a child finding comfort from shadows. Sango places her hands on her cheeks, not surprised to find them hot, despite the chill in the air.

"Why is your face all red?"

Her head snaps up, halcyon orbs sinking into her. The blush dusted on her face deepens. "No reason."

From her peripheral vision, he stares for half a minute, then the blank expression turns into a haughty smirk.

"Denying it won't help," he teases the slayer, who merely continues to glance in a different direction as she stands and walks to fold the rest of the laundry.

His laugh reverberates in her ears, and she didn't think it possible for her face to get any redder. Must be the color of his clothes by now… "I love you when you blush, y'know. You shouldn't turn away."

Her heart skipped a beat; now two. Maybe three…

Sango had never heard him say _those_ three words aloud together. Peering over her shoulder, the slayer saw him just sitting there, smiling. Did he realize just now what he said? Was it her imagination? With no response—her throat being clenched from emotion—she just went back to folding.

But he was at her side, helping her. "Telling you that I loved you wasn't supposed to give you shell-shock." The exterminator met the half-demon's face, his smile turning into a deliriously silly and happy grin. She had no idea how light and good he was feeling at the moment, having finally said the words, not just thinking them, not having to hide them.

"I-I'm sorry," she replies hastily, stumbling over her lame tongue. "It j-just caught me off guard."

He laughs, the sound, his expression, his presence just emitting with opulence. "I understand. No need to get tongue-tied over it."

She sighs, resigned. But she looks up again, her voice timid. "Inuyasha… I love you, too."

He pulls her into a loving and fierce embrace. "You're not just saying that 'cause I said it, are ya?" he mocks lightly, kissing her cheek, but his voice is tightening from an unspoken fear. Maybe it was too early to say it?

Withal, meeting her gorgeous earth-brown eyes again, he found truth. She loved him too. He kisses her deeply, and she returns it, wrapped in his strong, safe arms and his caring nature. He was hers. She never would've thought she'd be so in love with someone like him. Yet, as he trails light strokes along her spine, pulling her nearer, lips at her ear, hands now on her hips, she knew she would never regret the choice again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN: Alright, well, here's Chapter Thirteen…! XD Thanks to all of you who are following the story! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I admit, this one's a little weird—okay, like beyond 'What the junk?!' Jumps back and forth sort of… I've always liked the number so maybe that's why I went a little nuts with it. This is the one that needs feedback/criticism 'cause I honestly can't decide whether or not I like it. I think it could have been longer… -_-**

***

**Chapter Thirteen**

***

Snow was falling now.

Reaching up with a dainty hand, the woman watched the small flake—pristine and soft—to land in the very center of her palm. It was disheartening to see it remain perfectly content in the lines of her hand, absorbing and sheltering itself in the coldness of her self. It could not melt like it would on other people.

Feeling a twinge of angry despair, the priestess whipped her arm to the side, the flake being caught in the sudden drift of wind. It was not blustery, not in the least, but the winds will begin to pick up with each upcoming day. It'll start out calm, like now, and then grow into blizzards that will blind passersby with its sheen, its unscrupulous perfection…

Kikyou never realized how much she truly hated the snow.

Walking forward, Shinidamachuu at her side, the small bit of her soul reveled in the next step of her foot, ruining the vast whiteness with just that one step. An urge to simply stomp and kick the snow came to her but she held it in check.

She'll do it slowly; it was much more satisfying…

"Here you are."

Kikyou turns—slowly, of course, laughing joyously inside at the shuffling of snow beneath her feet—and raises a brow.

"Unhappy to see me?" Miroku teases.

She tilts her chin, casting her gaze to a different direction, expression fathomless.

He is close now; only a couple of inches apart, she feels the heat radiate.

"Cold?" he murmurs.

She sniffs haughtily, but, somehow, she knows he knows it's not real; he understands well, despite their brief acquaintance.

Miroku brushes her cheek, and she looks up, taking notice that he looks quite dashing with his hair free from its bondage. She almost questioned why he let it loose, but her dead tongue went even lamer. It tumbled around his face, framing masculine structures, drawing out his azure eyes. Her dark eyes lower to his lips and he smirks, aware of her thoughts. She looks away, too quickly for her taste, and pretends to scan the area.

He merely takes her hand.

Warmth…

She squeezes it gently, grateful for her new friend.

***

She had reminded herself to bring a calendar this time. Another two months had gone by. Time sure does fly… Ironic that she was traveling _back_ in time.

"Ah-choo!"

"You all right?" Koga asks, ears perking at Kagome's sneeze.

She sniffled, taking a tissue from Shippo. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Koga-kun."

The wolf smirked at that. Kagome's cheeks flushed a vague remembrance of his lips, the gentle tingle… She breathed in slowly to calm her thoughts, her eyes flickering beneath closed lids; he felt his blue eyes assessing her and she struggled to return to the stare. She did not trust herself very much anymore. If she looked at him, her intended glare might melt into something of wanton desire. She had never dreamed he could be so… benign in his touch. The way he talked and presented himself spoke entirely opposite opinions of him. She had always known, deep in her heart, that there's more to him than meets the eye. She has seen it, the rare compassion he considers weak to show unless it's her. Just for her…

_No… Don't even consider it_.

His eyes made her stomach tie into knots…

_He deserves better. He needs someone that is not pathetic._

A soft but passionate kiss… The fluttering in her heart…

_Stop it._

Shippo, eyeing her silently, took note of the sudden little frown between her brows. Is she upset? Or maybe it is a cold?

"If you get sick Kagome, are you going to leave us again?" the young kitsune spoke, his green irises conveying his concern and love for the girl. She was so much like a mother to him and whenever she left he felt that empty void again, reminding him of his previous orphan status. The young priestess-in-training gingerly ruffled his hair, the caress lovingly platonic. He grinned, her eyes bright as she gazed down at him.

And yet he felt a spike of jealousy coming from the direction of the ookami prince. Shippo, though still naïve in most things, could guess occurrences when they happened; the kit turned to him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The wolf growled low, deep in the back of his throat, but—amazingly to himself—Shippo held his gaze levelly to the young man.

Koga loved Kagome, his friend, sister and mother; and he was not sure whether or not to feel happy about it. Inuyasha had broken her heart and the child was hesitant to let another man approach her, even if the feelings _were _real. It was not that he hated Inuyasha and Sango intensely. With Inuyasha he had felt betrayed along with Kagome; though he would not admit it, the hanyou was like an older brother, one he could look up to in the face adversity and know he had emotional support in if he just could not handle anything alone. It had hurt to know Inuyasha had left Kagome. But the two seemed to be reconciling fairly well. There were still many awkward moments—too many should he get asked his opinion—but it has been better than those awful silences.

And Sango… He had felt betrayed with her, too. Though their relationship was not one of mother and son or even brother and sister, they still had developed close ties, confidant and trusting in each other. He had looked to her as a sort of sister for his new adopted mother and, therefore, his adoration for the taijiya increased. In the beginning, he only hated her because Kagome had not been there to do so, because she had not been there _at all_, though he felt awful and confused and guilty afterwards every time. He had cried for Kagome, missing her glowing presence and nurturing advice.

Withal, he was ready to forgive. He was always ready to forgive, really. That did not mean he did not hate like every one else; he just wanted every thing to return back to normal. It's a desperate childish wish, like all of his wishes are, but he could wish for at least a better pathway. They did not have to hate each other forever. He hopes it won't come to that.

Koga stared long and hard at the youngling. Kagome broke the tension unwittingly by stretching her arms. The fixated stares did not last any longer than a few seconds, and Shippo turned back to Kirara, petting her behind the ears. She mewled, rubbing her muzzle against his little thigh. Kagome, too, scratched the back of the nekomata.

Koga sighed internally, content in watching her face, though he tried not to. He could sense that, maybe, she _was_ uncomfortable with the blatant way he eyed her and began trying not to do that. The day when he had kissed her had been incredible—more tantalizing than any dream his mind could conjure. The fullness of her mouth, the silken skin…

He could practically relish it at this very moment, the feeling vivid beyond reality.

After that, however, he swore that he would give her more time. He was not going to give up on winning her hand. She had no idea how deeply he had fallen in love with her. Though it was upon a rare coincidence, most of the time, that they should cross paths, she was constantly in his thoughts. Her sweet voice was music and her kind manners were surprisingly appealing. He never would have thought such a girl would be his type but he had seen a fire in her, one that was quiet but strong and determined.

She was not like the norm of female demons. She was special.

Gods, he loved her…

But he _needed_ to be patient—_absolutely_ _had_ to be if he wanted her to give him a chance… And that would make the wretched world brighter than any dream.

***

She had been alone, and now she found herself cursing her stupidity.

There had been foreshadowing today—the tingle in her back; the ways shadows had been dancing in among themselves; the wind moaning through the now vulnerable, naked trees—yet Sango had went out to gather more firewood, the sun setting slowly, and telling Kaede she did not need to worry, that she would be fine.

So she had gone off.

And now she ran.

The cold air stung her lungs, pricking her tender insides with each breath inhaled of the biting chill. Sango felt the darkness creeping, in each and every sense, and she would run harder, harder, harder. There is the distantly familiar sound of chains—clinking lightly in the gloom—and black would swerve within a cloak of night, and she would swear she had heard the faint intake of breath, breath he would not need for she had watched him die a lifetime ago.

Kohaku…

Gods, she craved for the little brother she has lost, the shy, awkward and timid but affectionate sibling she had loved almost like her own son. He was beyond just her flesh and blood, more than just family. And her failure of saving him ate at her like decay.

There was laughter—horrible, sadistic, and mocking.

It grew, deafening her eardrums, and the darkness seemed to choke her further. She forgot how to breathe, and her chest hurt as it continued to pump nothing while she ran.

The young woman knew the demon was toying with her, summoning her deepest fears to crush her spirit, but she could not seem to fight. There was no light; everything was darker than black itself. She was blind. There was the numbing cold, like icy invisible daggers stabbing into her, though she did not feel her lifeblood leaving her. She was hollow.

She was nothing; no one.

What a paradox, a joke. If she was nothing, then why should escape matter? If she was nothing, and the darkness swooped like a bird of prey to slash, then she would not feel anything. Her 'life' was not of meaning. She did not exist.

And she doubted that the realization of being nothing could hurt more than physical wounds…

The exterminator struggled on, unaware that her foot had caught in a root, spraining the muscle and sending her hurling onto the white ground. She noticed then, and a bitter laugh grinded past her throat. She, Sango, one of the few youngest, skilled _female_ taijiyas of her village, would die unarmed, facedown, and crying out her weakness because she had _tripped on a root_.

If she had realized that is how it was, she would have found it so ironic she'd die from laughing herself into asphyxiation.

Fate was cruel…

Her mind and soul were being raped.

She was going to die alone.

She never should have believed otherwise.

***

Kaede was becoming increasingly anxious. Looking up from gathering ginger roots, her one good eye scanned the wood, wondering how far the slayer had gone. Standing to her full height, the elderly woman crossed back over to her little hut, a brow quirking upwards upon entering when she found the young wolf watching a sleeping Kagome intently.

He jerks up in surprise, not expecting to be caught, she supposes. He gives a low feral noise and the old woman smiles inside. So much alike and yet so different from Inuyasha… Male opposites of the relationship between Kagome and her deceased sister.

She cries a little inside, but knows it's for the best if her sister were to depart from this world. It does no good for her; souls need to be at peace once they perish. Otherwise, the world would be an even crueler dimension to abide in.

Kagome's large dark eyes flutter and the girl greets her warmly. Koga's heart lurches. Kaede almost sees it from the sparkle in his eyes, as well as the swallow he takes and she empathizes with the man a little. Kneeling before the fire, the elderly priestess prods it gently, embers crackling upwards. Her mind flitters to the slayer; where could she have disappeared to? Unlike the others, she had felt only sadness at the separation from Kagome and Inuyasha, withal, accepted it gracefully and the thought that the idea had always been plausible. No, not the notion that Inuyasha would have gone with the exterminator; just that it was always possible the souls of her sister and reincarnation were not meant to be with the hanyou's.

It was somewhat of a blow, yet…

She sighs. Love was always fickle for people. Fickle and not truly imperative; with faith and growth, however, it could be strong. She had never been one for such frivolities—Kikyou's death had, indubitably, made her cautious in the realm of passion and fleshly pleasures. As she followed the footsteps of a miko, Kaede had been merely curious in later years of what might happen should she fall in love with someone; that curiosity had never transitioned to the wanton loneliness Kikyou felt. Kaede wondered, not just once, whether it was fear instead that held her back, and not duty at all.

As women married, bared children, and took on roles of wives, Kaede had been glad of the life she had chosen, even if it had been at the expense of embarking the path which had previously belonged to her older sibling. Not very many affairs happened in a village as small as theirs, but the occasional adultery did occur; children would leave too soon—from a plague, famine, demons, or other misfortunes—and mourning would hang like a shroud. Bad things happened… That was life. Women seemed to feel sorrow the most. Such emotional creatures her gender was…

Yes. Kaede _is_ content with her choice.

A rustle from the doorway made her look up. It was just Inuyasha.

He seemed beyond furious and worried; for his expression was much too blank.

His unspoken question hung in the air, and Kaede answered with just the shake of her head.

Inuyasha doesn't break his nonchalant façade and only his shoulders droop a margin. But his voice, heady with concern, gruffly shatters the loom.

"Where could she have gone…?"

As Koga snorts softly, Kagome gives the wolf a miniscule glare. She opens her mouth to comfort him, when his ear flicks, his position turns rigid and a quick intake of air through his nose makes her shut it.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha vanishes.

_Blood_…

Running at full speed, the hanyou races through the trees, his fists curling and uncurling at his sides; his chest tightens, locking out all oxygen as he shifts from shadow to shadow. It should not seem this dark; the trees are the barest he has ever recalled them to be. His sides constrict, his ribs begin to hurt against the frantic thumping of his heart.

Why does it hurt?

The pace he is going should not be giving him trouble to breathe—this is practically a frolic for demons, even ones who are only half. Yet it burns like a cold fire. He runs faster.

Fear; he realizes this is not a physical ailment. The pain is fear; unspeakable, wretched, fear.

Inuyasha never felt fear so strongly before, and he knows why—it always comes when people he cares for are in peril. And this person in particular became his heart in more ways than one. He could practically envision her smiling face tearing apart in his mind's eye. Pounding harder, maddened with the adrenaline, the half-demon breaks into an utter gallop. Gods, the fear was driving him insane.

_Blood_…

He beats the ground in a hurried pace, silence interminable. The sky glooms, silver beams undulating dimly before him, shutting him tighter into the tenebrous pit, the vague sense of being trapped in a coffin crawling to mind.

_Blood_…

Where is she? She could not have gone far. He tries pushing the disquietude back; Sango was not a weak and vulnerable villager. She can take care of herself. Yet, this only increased the urge to find her and bring her home, home to his arms, hold her close and assure himself this was just a nightmare.

_Blood_…

The snow, cold as death, white as paper meant for a eulogy, mocked him.

_Blood_…

Gods, where is she?

_Blood_…

Where? Where?

_Blood_…

He was scared….

_Blood_…

Then, a small voice in the wind touches his ears. "Be still, my heart…" it hums. His heart can not be still—it is ridiculously loud in his head. It beats in a resonant thunder, drowning in the sound. But it's slow… Slow yet obliterating; Inuyasha then knows it is her heart, and that had been her voice.

Sango's heart was lethargic but he could heart it above even his. Why was it so noisy but faint?

No… He thinks wildly, fear gripping him in an icy vise. Is she losing too much blood?

Then, like breaking the surface after being submerged in water for too long, he finds his breath when his eyes land on her face. She's pale, the tumbling mass of her dark hair framing her face. He is relieved to see no stains from blood on her clothing. She appears so ethereal with the silver light and the pristine snow…

The relief is so large now he has to fight the urge to run and crush her tightly to his chest. She is fine. She is alive…

Withal, looking closer into the eyes he loved so much, he sees that the light in them was gone.

And the fear, undeniably, clutched him completely.

Despite the fear, he reaches out to caress her cheek...

Her scream echoes out into the darkness.

Finally, fear sunk further, till it nestled into the moiety of his very soul.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AN: I'M SORRY! –bows repeatedly while shouting praise to all those following- Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me! I just got my computer back at the same time my mind decided the direction it kind of wants the story to go. There are lots of possibilities to go with… But my brain's still struggling. So this will have to do. I'M SORRY! –offers basket of rotten vegetables to throw at her-**

***

**Chapter Fourteen**

***

It had been so simple, so delicious, to twist that feeble little mind.

He had found the darkness lurking in her heart and, though she fought it, she had been conquered just like everyone else; the exterminator siblings were really one and the same—so similar on guilt and despair he could have laughed.

She was writhing pitifully on the ground, sweat beads on her forehead, groaning.

The half-demon prodded again; she squirmed. It was so easy.

Evil was in her veins, smoke in her blood, suffocating; his past deeds were ink stains on her once clean soul. This was grander than anything else he had ever completed, a larger triumph than the curse on the monks, greater than causing two young lovers to hate each other, better than creating a constant loneliness in the wolf prince—_this_ was his masterpiece!

He hears a breath, and sees her lips move; the words, soft like cobwebs, are the name of his foe.

Sneering, the demon hisses "He's never coming." His breath is cold, and it scrapes her ear like dead leaves.

He keeps his surprise in check when she opens her eyes, luminous and dark. "He will…" she croaked.

"No he won't. He's left. He doesn't love you—you were just a pastime; when he made love to you, he thought of the _other_ two. You're not special."

She shakes her head, tears streaking her pale cheeks.

"He doesn't, Sango," he continues, enjoying the grimaces, "Deep inside, he's angry with you—you ruined what ever relationship he had with Kagome and Kikyou, and you know this. Because of you, he can't be with the soul his own calls for. You're nothing; you're nothing to yourself. All you do is cause pain for everyone around you—you're worse than any curse."

She screams. He laughs.

So simple, he tells himself.

***

She was walking through a dream—or a nightmare.

Her body felt weightless, trapped in the blackness. There were stinging sensations coursing throughout her entire body. She could not even remember how she had gotten caught—the ache in her legs gave the hint she had been running—and was now floating in some ethereal universe.

But the crying in the darkness gave her no peace of mind.

There were vague recollections that she could put names to the voices, but they were all too much distorted with anguish. She just knew that the pain in her heart was real, that these were all people she cared for deeply.

Her heart pounded harder; she swore it was going to burst out of its cavity.

"Be still, my heart…" She murmured, not aware it escaped her lips.

There was a voice that was not shouting in pain. There was urgency to that voice, as well as a familiarity. It was incredibly warm and inviting, stirring her heart further. Was this another person she loved? Faint images of moonlit trysts tickled the surface of her mind, silver hair shining, golden suns emitting a love so profound it almost made her choke.

There was a distant thud in her ears; a faint aroma of musk, forests, the sea breeze, and wood smoke touched the senses of scent.

She felt delight then, a song wanting to burst from her lips.

Pain intensely warped her mind, lightning and flame setting her on fire; she saw a boy's face—young and happy, but it was being torn piece by piece, before her eyes she was witnessing this gentle child bleeding, and still he was murmuring something…

There were images—moving quickly but she deciphered them all: burning homes, ugly creatures of evil gorging on human flesh; a large man, burly and intimidating, fought with all his might, shouting unintelligible words to her, and then his head flew from his shoulders.

Everything was hurting her—all the pain etched in these people's eyes, their cries were deafening.

There was laughter, cynical and twisted, coming from the flames.

Even with the hellfire behind him, the recognition stabbed into her—hair fanned behind him like a halo, fiery and wild, but the coldness in the amber eyes was too much…

She closed her eyes, trying to shut out that image.

She opened them again, her vision a blur.

He was so close, reaching out… He touched her shoulder.

_No!_

***

Inuyasha jumped back, the glint of her hidden weapon threatening in the gloom.

"Shit!" the young man spat, feeling blood trickle down his cheek. He smirked grimly. "Controlling her now, huh? You sick fucker…"

She flew as a marionette would, her dark puppeteer hiding; she was lithe in her movements, her footsteps touching the snow just so. How could this have happened? There hadn't been a trace of Naraku for months, and now… Here he was, somewhere, mocking them both.

"You were just waiting for this weren't you, you bastard?"

Naraku laughed, and Inuyasha felt like slime had oozed down his frame. How he wished to crush the bastard's face in his bare hands!

"She came of her own accord, Inuyasha."

"She hates you more than anything else in the world—why would _she_ come to _you_?!"

The laughter continues, and Inuyasha wills himself to stay put, eyeing the exterminator cautiously. He knows that Sango would never go to Naraku willingly—she was too full of hatred towards the other half-demon to even consider such a thing—

Then, quick as a viper's lash, he remembers how she had stolen the Tetsusaiga from him.

He mentally holds a grip of himself. That was a long time ago! She would never do that again—she had been sincere when she said she would never go against them as long she lived.

"Inuyasha, you're so pensive," drawled Naraku, "Are you thinking of when she had stolen your greatest possession?"

Inuyasha's hackles rose, his hair on end in agitation.

"Struck a sore spot, did I? At least I need not remind you how she went back on her word—she didn't go against you but she _did_ betray the monk and the girl."

Fueled by inconceivable rage, the silver-haired hanyou wildly attacked a random spot, only to be thwarted backwards when Sango aimed for him from the right.

"Snap out of it Sango!"

She went on, the emptiness of her eyes unnerving him more than anything else. He kept telling himself she would not have given up her mind. She was stronger than this—so much better than this! There was a fire in her that was intense, one that demons hardly ever see in humans; she was one of the few who possessed this drive, a will to do whatever it takes to make things right.

She was a rare gem in this world.

He was not going to lose her too…

"Sango, come out of it, please!"

The taijiya continued her assault.

"I know you can escape him! Don't let him take you too—don't let him make you a puppet like Kohaku!"

Her brow twitched.

Was that it? Remind her of Kohaku?

He regretted his thoughts instantly when she suddenly let out a cry and forcefully pushed him back as mightily as she could with her own sword. She plunged downwards, attempting to throw off his footing, kicking at his shins. He leapt away, and the laughter in the blackness echoed around them again.

"Shut the fuck up!" he turned back to Sango, desperately searching for a way to bring her back. "Sango, come back to me!"

He didn't realize the hopelessness of her situation—she was too far gone in the blackness.

Grief filled him.

And then he shouted, "Come back to me! Damn it, I need you! I love you!"

His heart was now speaking.

***

Sin.

That was all she saw. All she felt.

She felt so unclean…

Sin.

Around every corner it was there, clawing into her skin, groping her mind, raping it.

Why couldn't she fight away from the sin? Was it tattooed permanently onto her very soul?

Sin…

She screams, but nothing comes out—the silence is so large it even covers her voice.

Too many faces, too many depraved stories, too many failures.

She was a sinner.

Maybe she _did_ deserve death.

She was a nuisance, a leech on the lives of everyone she's come to know, sucking them dry.

_Gods, I'm evil…_ was her murky thought.

Then there was a beam of light: it was very, very faint, but there nevertheless. Sango couldn't see it, but she felt it touch her.

She was at a loss to what this dim, but lovely, light was. Maybe she was going to die after all, and this was the light to guide her where all souls went.

But there was a voice, an echo in the darkness; most were unintelligible, but the last three words hit her clearly: I love you.

Though Sango's mind was too blurry to respond, her heart was quick; and it struggled to find the speaker of those words. Sango began to fight again.

***

Even though Inuyasha knew Sango was being controlled, he had to give the woman credit: she was a demon to battle herself. He merely decided to keep blocking with Testsusaiga, and Naraku mocked him from afar, saying how weak he had become, sinking so low as to retreat from a mere woman.

Inuyasha ignored the words, concentrating all his energy on just Sango.

Then she paused.

And the two half-demons were shocked, both thinking: What the hell happened?

Her mouth opened, and, even standing so close to her, Inuyasha strained his acute ears to catch that weak whisper. "Inuyasha…"

Quickly sheathing his sword, he gripped her shoulders. "Sango! You heard me! Come back to me—you can do this!" He fought the insanely powerful urge to crush her to him.

"I…" she murmured, "Don't know… If I can…"

"Of course you can! Don't give up on me now, Sango."

"I want… To find… You…"

"I'm right here!" he shouted finally, fear and hope twined in his voice, "I'm right here, Sango! You're not alone!"

Sango's hand twitched, and he grasped it, ignoring the danger, and pressed it up against his face, kissing the palm. "I'm here, Sango. Right here! Please, come back."

She seemed to sigh.

Then the gloss of before took her eyes, and the sword plunged.


End file.
